Länken
by Avis Fortunae
Summary: Nittonåriga mugglaren Miriam får en unik chans att tillbringa ett läsår på Hogwarts under Harrys fjärde år där. Utanför grindarna tas hon emot av en kylig och högdragen person, som icke desto mindre väcker hennes känslor. 50 korta kapitel. SPOILER ALERT! Avslöjar handlingen i fjärde boken.
1. Tillträde

Första november. Första dagen på den månad jag föredrar framför alla andra. Speciellt när den var precis som nu: Ljudlös, vindstilla, med en dimma som gjorde landskapets konturer mjuka som silke. Den omslöt mig på alla sidor, så att det enda som syntes tydligt var den tillbommade höga grinden. "Tillträde förbjudet - risk för ras". Ruinen bakom den var endast en formlös massa, som otydligt skymtade mellan de fuktiga stängerna.

Det var inte särskilt kallt, men ändå drog jag den svarta kappan tätare om mig. Den hade varit fruktansvärt dyr, men det var det värt, eftersom det var den som haft störst likhet med en mantel - knälång, vid och med en stor pälskantad huva.  
– De kommer att känna igen dig på den, hade Leonardus sagt. Och på lösenordet.

Det hade känts oväntat enkelt, det där lösenordet, med tanke på situationen. Ty det var onekligen en unik situation att få tillträde till en värld som man endast tror existerar i sagorna. Fortfarande var det svårt att tro att det jag stod inför verkligen skulle inträffa.

Men allt stämde. Exakt på klockslaget som bestämts såg jag en gestalt ta form i dimman. Med myndiga steg kom den emot mig och det var ingen tvekan om att mannen som lösgjorde sig ur dimman var från den värld jag nu skulle få möta. Lång, svart mantel, fotsid till skillnad från min, svart halvlångt hår och dramatiska, markerade ansiktsdrag som av någon anledning fick mig att tänka på en skådespelare på en teaterscen. Men det här var inte teater. Det skulle det ju inte vara. Det fick det inte vara …  
\- _I was sent to meet you_. Hans röst var mycket djup och tonen var kall och avmätt. Jag försökte le och sträckte fram handen, men han tog den inte utan höjde bara på ögonbrynen. Förvirrad kände jag hjärtat hoppa över ett slag, men plötsligt kom jag på det.  
– _Veritas_ , sa jag högt och tydligt och tvingade mig att möta hans blick. Den var svart och sluten, men vid ljudet av lösenordet lyste den svagt upp. Han gjorde tecken att jag skulle följa honom och vände på klacken med manteln böljande om sig. Förvirrad följde jag honom fram till grinden, där jag såg honom plocka fram en trollstav ur sin mantel och röra vid förseglingen.


	2. Rektorn

\- Ni måste stänga era ögon ordentligt, är jag rädd. Och jag måste insistera på att ni inte öppnar dem förrän jag ger klartecken.

Hans ton var fortfarande lika kylig och jag började känna mig illa till mods, men jag slöt lydigt ögonen och undrade hur det skulle kännas. Skulle marken gunga under mina fötter? Men inget sådant inträffade. Inte en vindfläkt kändes. Icke desto mindre var det överväldigande när han gav mig klartecken att öppna ögonen och jag såg slottet torna upp sig framför mig med sin vidsträckta utsikt över sjön.

Jag följde min ledsagare, som fortfarande inte presenterat sig, in i slottet. Det var lika högt i tak, lika ekande och respektingivande som jag kunnat föreställa mig. På långt avstånd hörde jag elevernas röster från stora salen, och även de kändes avlägsna. Skulle allt och alla ta emot mig på detta sätt? Med en tom, ekande distans? Min olust växte när vi i obarmhärtigt raskt tempo tog oss uppför höga trappor och förbi en stenstaty med hjälp av ännu ett lösenord.

Rummet vi kom in i kändes dock både varmt och välkomnande. En brasa brann i öppna spisen, men den största värmen kom från ögonen hos den gamle mannen bakom skrivbordet. Han fäste genast sin blå blick på mig, steg upp och kom fram och omfamnade mig innan någon av oss hunnit yttra ett ord. Jag försvann in i hans väldiga midnattsblå mantel som doftade svagt av parfym, och hans långa skägg kittlade mig i ansiktet. Efter den väldiga kramen höll han mig på armlängds avstånd och sa:  
\- Välkommen till Hogwarts! Äntligen, efter alla dessa månader av planering, får vi möta dig till sist.  
– Jag hoppas det inte varit för mycket besvär, svarade jag, fortfarande en aning försagd.  
– Albus har alltid haft en förkärlek för riskfyllda experiment, hördes min ledsagares högdragna röst bakom ryggen.  
– Severus har väl inte skrämt dig? skrockade Albus Dumbledore och log godmodigt bakom skägget.  
Det kändes säkrast att inte svara på det, så jag lät istället blicken svepa över rummet på jakt efter något att säga. Förtvivlat hoppades jag att engelskan inte skulle svika mig alltför mycket när jag sa:  
\- Jag vet att ni är en upptagen man och vill inte spilla er dyrbara tid, mister Dumbledore. Om ni önskar, börjar jag gärna direkt med mina åtaganden. Det ... Det är väldigt vackert här …  
Vad hade nu dessa meningar för samband med varandra? Jag ryste inombords och försökte andas lugnt. Inte tala om man inte har något vettigt att säga, det hade jag ju länge försökt praktisera, så varför inte göra bruk av det nu? Det blev inte lättare när Severus slängde en likgiltig blick på mig som om jag varit en irriterande fluga som sluppit in på kontoret, och tvärt bet av mina osammanhängande ord:  
\- Om ni ursäktar, rektorn. Jag behöver snarast återgå till mina ... åtaganden. Det var ingen tvekan om att hans röst dröp av sarkasm och det kändes som ett sting av smärta inuti. Han vände på klacken och försvann genom dörren utan att jag saknade honom det minsta. Nu var mitt enda hopp att människorna här skulle var mer lika Dumbledore i fråga om bemötande.  
– Så, så, sa denne vänd till mig. Nu ska ni sitta ner och vi ska diskutera hur er tid här hos oss ska gestalta sig. Får det lov att vara en kopp te? Och han räckte mig en stor mugg med en rykande vätska med samma färg som de gyllene stjärnorna på hans mantel.


	3. Åtaganden

Det är förunderligt hur snabbt man vänjer sig vid saker och ting.

Man kan ju tycka, att vistelsen på en skola för häxkonst och trolldom skulle vara något av det mest spännande man kan vara med om. Man skulle kanske kunna föreställa sig att det var äventyrligt att befinna sig på samma plats som hundratals blivande unga häxor och trollkarlar. Man kunde ju definitivt tro att detta skulle leda till någon form av upplevelse som det skulle innebära en uppoffring att inte få delge världen i efterhand.

Så icke i mitt fall.

Till och med på denna sagolika plats, dold för omvärlden och känd endast för ett fåtal, hade jag redan efter några få veckor lyckats få trygga och riskfria vardagsrutiner lika grå som november där utanför.

– Det är ytterst viktigt att ingen får reda på vad Ni är, hade Dumbledore allvarligt sagt mig den där första dagen. Bara jag och Severus vet, och så måste det förbli, främst för er egen säkerhet men också för vår. Ni förstår säkert vad det innebär om vår värld skulle avslöjas. När ni gick med på att avge eden, visste vad det får för konsekvenser om Ni bryter den?

Jag nickade tyst och viskade: - Obliviate. Men egentligen undrade jag om det skulle vara någon större förlust för mig att få mitt minne av de här veckorna justerat och utsuddat. Jo, såklart skulle det vara en förlust av några månaders latinstudier, vilket naturligtvis skulle orsaka problem med utbildningen på sikt. Men vad upplevelsen beträffar hade detta egentligen kunnat vara vilken skola som helst, om än ovanligt vackert belägen.

Dagarna började med frukost vid lärarbordet, på värdigt avstånd från eleverna, som satt där i sitt surrande svarta hav och delade allt det där jag inte kunde vara med och dela. Med mina nitton år var jag bara obetydligt äldre än de äldsta av dem. Naturligtvis hade jag nyfiket spanat efter Harry Potter, som gick fjärde året och som var så berömd i den här världen, och visst var det speciellt att se honom i verkligheten. Men han var som de populära människorna i min egen skola: oåtkomlig och avlägsen för den som levde sitt liv på golvnivå utan att ta några som helst risker. Utan att döda vidunder och jaga iväg dementorer - eller ens, i mitt fall, utan att våga ta kontakt med någon man inte kände. Dessutom var Harry extra mycket i ropet nu, eftersom hans namn hade dykt upp i den så kallade flammande bägaren som en extra deltagare, förutom de vanliga tre, i turneringen för magisk trekamp. Turneringen var ett samarbete mellan tre olika skolor - Hogwarts, Beauxbatons i Frankrike och Durmstrang på hemlig ort i något nordligt, kyligt land. Alltså var det fler elever än vanligt på skolan just nu.

Min dag fortsatte tillsammans med professor Sprout och att förbereda växthuset för dagens lektioner. Jag vet inte vad Dumbledore använt för ursäkt för min frånvaro av trollstav, men Sprout gjorde aldrig några frågor utan instruerade mig vänligt att sopa växthusets golv, vattna ofarliga plantor eller fylla krukor med jord.

Efter timmarna i växthuset följde tiden innan lunch vilken var det närmaste jag fick komma en lektion med eleverna. Förvandlingskonst, örtlära och trollformellära ansågs alltför riskfyllda för en mugglare att vara med på. För att inte tala om försvar mot svartkonster! Bara en blick på läraren Moody sa allt. Han haltade omkring i korridorerna med sitt galna magiska öga och det ryktades att han förevisade de tre olagliga förbannelserna på lektionerna.

Dock hade det bestämts att lektionerna i trollkonsthistoria och trolldryckskonst var tillräckligt säkra för en viss mån av deltagande. På trollkonsthistorian innebar det att jag satt med mina egna latinstudier eftersom jag varken kunde se eller höra spökläraren, och av de andra elevernas miner att döma var detta ingen större förlust. Under trolldryckslektionerna var det meningen att jag skulle assistera med enkla och praktiska uppgifter, som att hacka rötter och diska flaskor, vilket jag utförde så gott jag kunde, medan Severus - som alltid, enligt formen, kallades professor Snape - undervisade klassen. Han var inte fullt lika högdragen mot mig som den första gången vi träffades, men fullständigt distanserad, och många ord bytte jag inte med varken honom eller eleverna.

Eftermiddagarna tillbringade jag i biblioteket med mina latinstudier och dess koppling till trollformler. Det var intressant och för några timmar glömde jag omgivningen. Ofta blev jag sittande till långt in på kvällarna, men hungern brukade driva in mig till middagen vid lärarbordet, dit jag gick med blandade känslor. Det var svårt att konversera lärarna utan att avslöja alltför mycket om sig själv.

Känslan av ensamhet var faktiskt värst på dagarna, då jag var omgiven av människor som jag inte kunde öppna mig inför. Nätterna var något lättare eftersom jag alltid trivts bra i mitt eget sällskap och med mina egna fantasier.

Jag tänkte mycket på olika människor och händelser som inträffat under dagen. I det vackra lilla tornrummet vävdes så de regnbågsfärgade fantasier som vida överträffade verkligheten, och så gick livet vidare ungefär så som det alltid gestaltat sig.


	4. Latin

En eftermiddag fick jag oväntat sällskap i biblioteket. Som vanligt förskansad bakom mina högar av latinlexikon och trollformelläror, hajade jag till vid ljudet av en röst som viskade ovanligt högt och otåligt vid bordet intill.  
– Du saknar honom ju! Och jag vet att han saknar dig!  
I en glipa mellan boktravarna syntes Hermione Grangers stora lockiga hårburr och mitt emot henne satt ingen mindre än Harry själv. Det var första gången jag såg honom på så nära håll. Hans gröna ögon var ännu mer intensiva än på bilderna, men de såg inte glada ut. Inte alls. Faktum var att hela hans hållning präglades av oro och att han även såg väldigt ledsen ut. Nu gnistrade det dock till i de där sorgsna ögonen och han fräste:  
\- Saknar honom? Jag saknar honom visst inte …  
\- Åh, nej då, inte alls, fräste Hermione tillbaka. Såklart inte. Så nu är det lika bra att vi sätter igång om vi ska få något gjort, Harry. Du behärskar fortfarande inte Locka till sig-besvärjelsen, och all kunskap kan vara till nytta för dig i turneringen!  
– Exakt hur ska just den kunna hjälpa mig? suckade Harry dystert.  
– Tro mig, det vet man aldrig! sa Hermione. Vänta här medan jag hämtar trollformellärorna. Jag tror vi behöver ett lexikon i latin också …  
Hennes bruna ögon flög blixtsnabbt runt i rummet och landade på mina högar med böcker.  
– Ursäkta oss, miss! ropade hon, reste sig och var med ens alldeles mitt emot mig. Finns det någon av de där böckerna ni inte använder för tillfället?  
Jag var så överrumplad att jag inte genast fann orden. Hennes hjärna verkade arbeta betydligt snabbare än min och innan jag riktigt förstått vad som hänt fortsatte hon: - Eller skulle ni vilja göra oss sällskap? Vi kan ju dela bord och använda de böcker vi behöver. Jag är Hermione Granger och går fjärde året.  
Hon sträckte fram handen och äntligen fann jag mig, reste mig och tog den.  
– Miriam, sa jag och kunde le mot henne. Naturligtvis kan vi dela bord och böcker. Jag kommer bort till er.

– Så trevligt att få träffa er, sa Hermione när vi satt runt samma bord alla tre. Jag har undrat lite vem ni är. Förlåt att jag frågar, men är ni elev, lärare eller någon sorts assistent?  
– Jag ingår i det internationella programmet för det här året, kan man säga, sa jag enligt Dumbledores instruktioner. Men jag är inte från Durmstrang eller Beauxbatons, som de andra utländska gästerna, utan studerar på en svensk skola. Vi går ett år längre än er, och jag går ett extra år för det utbytet, så jag är nitton år.  
– Men ni har ingenting med turneringen att göra? frågade Harry.  
– Nej, inte alls, svarade jag. Jag vet faktiskt inte mycket alls om turneringen. Mina studier är inriktade på latin.  
– Åh, då kanske du kan hjälpa oss med våra trollformler? utbrast Hermione och glömde i sin iver att nia mig. Vi ska börja fördjupa oss i teorierna kring Locka till sig-besvärjelsen, och du har ju studerat några år längre än oss …  
Mitt hjärta hade nästan stannat i bröstet på mig vid hennes förslag och jag avbröt henne förskräckt:  
\- Tyvärr, det är mest latinet jag studerar, förstår ni. Jag är ledsen. Verkligen. Och med ens, utan att jag förstod varför, fick jag gråten i halsen. Skymningen som föll utanför bibliotekets fönster kändes med ens så ohyggligt mörk utanför det ihärdiga lampskenet över bordet.  
– Åh, tänk inte på det, sa Hermione genast och log överslätande. Men hur trivs ni hos oss? Ni umgås väl inte så mycket med eleverna, eller hur? Jag har mest sett er assistera professor Snape. Vad tycker ni om det?  
Förvånat kände jag att kinderna började bränna som eld. Irriterat försökte jag ta mig samman när jag sa:  
\- Professor Snape och jag talar inte så mycket med varandra. Jag utför bara några enkla uppgifter där.  
– Bry dig _inte_ om hans sätt, sa Hermione allvarligt och glömde åter att nia mig. Instinktivt kände jag hur jag tyckte mer och mer om henne. – Snape kan vara förfärligt orättvis. Minns du häromdagen, Harry, när han totalt ignorerade att Malfoys besvärjelse hamnade på mig? Men det hade en fördel i alla fall, mina framtänder fick normal storlek när jag var hos madam Pomfrey!  
Hon fnittrade och visade ett par små söta framtänder. Jag kunde inte låta bli att le, men hejdades av Harrys slutna ansiktsuttryck. Tydligen hade det hon berättat fått honom att tänka på någonting obehagligt.  
– Hermione, vi måste snart gå, mumlade han. Hon nickade och frågade om hon kunde ta med en bok ur min hög. Så reste de sig och Harry gick i förväg med en lätt nick åt mitt håll. Hermione dröjde sig kvar och kikade på mig under lampan.  
– Tro inte allt som sägs om Harry, sa hon tyst. Han ville inte alls att hans namn skulle hamna i den flammande bägaren, och han tycker inte så mycket om att vara känd. Det är tufft för honom nu med den lögnaktiga artikeln i Daily Prophet. Om bara den där tjurskallen Ron kunde sluta vara avundsjuk och börja tala med honom igen! De är bästa vänner och Harry har räddat livet på hans syster!

Jag nickade stumt och allvarligt. Överväldigad över hennes förtroliga sätt satt jag kvar och stirrade ut i mörkret, med tankarna på allt annat än latin.


	5. Existens

_Harry har räddat livet på hans syster._ Orden dröjde sig kvar hos mig, följde mig genom de grå novemberdagarna, följde mig i mina trygga och riskfria rutiner. När jag sneglade bort mot den låsta avdelningen av växthuset, när jag rodnande mumlade fram en hälsning till Snape innan jag tog mig an berget av smutsiga trolldrycksflaskor, när jag satt i biblioteket så långt ifrån den slutna avdelningen som det var möjligt - var jag än befann mig kom den meningen för mig igen.  
Jag visste att Harry riskerat sitt liv otaliga gånger, för det godas sak och för människor som stod honom nära. Genom Leonardus kände jag till hans historia och hans berömdhet i trollkarlsvärlden. Hogwarts var hans första sanna hem där han funnit riktiga vänner. Vänner som Hermione, som nu stod på hans sida då de flesta andra tycktes vända sig ifrån honom. Säkert hade han räddat hennes liv också, flera gånger i de äventyr de genomgått tillsammans, och det var därför hon inte vek från hans sida nu.  
Och det kom för mig att modet att riskera sitt liv var avgörande. Det var det som gjorde att man kunde få sanna vänner. Det var det enda som slutgiltigt kunde sätta stopp för ensamheten.

En dag, mitt under en trolldryckslektion med förstaårseleverna, fick jag syn på en liten fräknig, rödhårig flicka på raden längst fram. Hon var den enda som var ensam på sitt bord, medan alla andra var flera stycken. Koncentrerat och med tungan i mungipan mätte hon upp sina ingredienser, rörde om och väntade tålmodigt på den rätta tidpunkten att fortsätta. Snape gick förbi henne, och när han såg ner i hennes kittel höjde han gillande på ögonbrynen, vilket bara det var något ytterst ovanligt.  
Plötsligt lade jag märke till att de två pojkarna på bordet bakom hånlog försmädligt. De tycktes vänta på något. När Snape svepte längre ner i salen, kastade den ene pojken något i flickans kittel. Drycken skvätte upp i hennes ansikte, hon skrek till och illaluktande ångor vällde fram. Jag såg hur Snape vände sig om längre bort i salen och långsamt närmade sig den sorgliga scenen. Pojkarna märkte honom inte. Flickan stirrade på dem med en min av ursinnig förtvivlan.  
– Varför måste ni göra sådär? utbrast hon. Vad har jag gjort er?  
– Tja, det är mer det faktum att du _existerar_ , om du förstår vad vi menar, flinade den ene pojken och blinkade till den andre. – Det där du fick i ansiktet gör dig väl knappast fulare än du redan är ... Eleverna runt omkring antingen skrattade osäkert eller var tysta. Ingen kom till flickans försvar.  
Jag kände ursinnet stiga inom mig, men innan jag hann göra något var Snape framme vid pojkarna. Han gav dem en blick så förintande att jag förvånades över att de inte försvann i tomma luften.  
– Apropå saker som _existerar_ , sa han med silkeslen röst, så _existerar_ inte längre de femtio poäng Ravenclaw tillägnade sig häromdagen. Något som däremot existerar är den strafftjänstgöring som ni båda ska göra på lördag.  
Han vände sin iskalla blick mot klassen:  
\- Ni kan börja plocka undan era saker. Lektionen är slut.  
Jag jublade inombords, men många elever började dovt mumla om de förlorade poängen, och en del blängde orättvist nog på flickan. Snabbt som vinden rafsade hon ihop sina saker och rusade ut ur rummet. Jag såg på professor Snape. Han hade gått fram till ett av de få små fönstren och stirrade ut över den dimmiga sjön, med alldeles kolsvarta ögon.  
Det var då det slog mig: Han vet. Han känner igen hennes smärta. Den som har ett sådant mörker i sina ögon vet hur det är att behandlas illa, endast på grund av sin existens.


	6. Den första uppgiften

_Jag skulle ha försvarat henne._ Nu var detta meningen som förföljde mig. Harry skulle ha försvarat henne om han varit där. Tack och lov att Snape agerade så snabbt som han gjorde. Man måste handla, kasta sig ut, inte tveka som jag. Jag skulle ha försvarat henne.

Om och om igen såg jag scenen framför mig, hur ensam hon varit, hur ingen i klassen kommit till hennes försvar. Hur skulle man kunna hjälpa henne? Kunde jag göra något för henne nu? Hon hade sju långa år framför sig på Hogwarts. Kunde Snape kanske göra något? Han hade verkligen markerat mot pojkarna, vilket jag tyckte var helt rätt i stunden - men vad hade den långsiktiga effekten egentligen blivit? Jag mindes hur svarta hans ögon varit precis efter händelsen. Anade han en hopplös situation?

Det minsta jag kunde göra var i alla fall att ta reda på vem den här flickan var. Eleverna kallades miss eller mister plus sitt efternamn under lektionerna, men vad hette hon i förnamn? I entréhallen fann jag en stor klassbok med rörliga bilder, och där fann jag henne titta på mig med beslutsam och sammanbiten min över namnet Elvira Faded.

Nästa lektionstillfälle återfann jag den defensiva blicken bakom sin kittel, bara några meter från mig, återigen ensam på första raden. Under närmare två timmar arbetade hon intensivt i ångorna, och den här gången blev hon visserligen inte utsatt för något, men hon hade heller ingen att prata med.

När den sista eleven slängt väskan över axeln och lämnat salen, reste jag mig upp från min plats bakom arbetsbänken och harklade mig försiktigt.

– Sir?  
– Ja? Snape lät förvånad, ovan vid att höra min röst.  
– Tror ni inte att det vore en bra idé att låta Elvira arbeta tillsammans med miss McDougall?  
Snape såg en aning förbryllad ut, men sa kort: - På de här lektionerna arbetar alla elever individuellt, med var sin kittel. Det är viktigt för bedömningen.  
– Jag vet, men jag menar bara att miss McDougall kunde arbeta vid samma bord som Elvira. Vad tror ni om det?  
– Varför? Nu fanns ett stråk av högdragenhet i hans djupa röst, och han började åter syssla med att plocka ihop lektionsmaterialet.  
– Elvira verkar ensam, sa jag enkelt.  
Då vände han sig mot mig och gav mig en svart blick som kändes ända ner i knäna.  
– Det finns värre öden än ensamhet, sa han. Ni ser väl att flickan arbetar hårt och inte ger upp? Varför ska hon slösa bort sin tid och begåvning genom att sälja sin själ till de andra medelmåttorna?  
För ögonblicket hittade jag inget svar. Han vände om, svepte ut ur rummet och lämnade mig kvar med mitt smärtsamma bultande i bröstet.

xxx

Allteftersom dagarna gick kunde inte ens jag inte undgå att märka att hela skolan sjöd av upphetsning i takt med att första uppgiften i den magiska trekampen närmade sig. Dess svallvågor nådde till och med fram till biblioteket, ända in i mitt hörn.

Hermione och Harry hade varit där flera gånger, ivrigt sysselsatta med sina teoriböcker. Vi hade sagt några ord till varandra ibland, nickat och hälsat. Nu hade de dock inte så stort behov av några latinlexikon utan var först helt inriktade på trollformelläran och så småningom på böcker om drakar. De bläddrade febrilt igenom dessa färgrikt illustrerade volymer med allt större desperation.

Även Elvira var ibland i biblioteket. Man såg inte mycket mer av henne än ett rött hårburr som stack upp bakom någon tjock bok om trolldrycker eller örtlära. Hon verkade aldrig se upp från sidorna förutom då hon med skärskådande blick tuggade på sin penna och funderade över något problem.

Jag hade mina funderingar på att försöka sammanföra Elvira med Hermione och Harry. De var snälla, rättrådiga personer som aldrig skulle behandla en förstaårselev illa på något sätt. Visserligen var de många år äldre, men Elviras uppenbara begåvning och studieflit kanske kunde skapa en länk mellan henne och Hermione? Jag kunde inte tänka mig en mer perfekt fadder för en yngre elev. Ännu var jag dock sorgligt tom på idéer om hur sammanförandet kunde gå till, och dagarna innan första uppgiften såg jag inte till Hermione och Harry i biblioteket längre. De tycktes ha övergått till andra förberedelser.

Vid lunchtid på den stora dagen hade man kunnat ta på spänningen i luften, och den märktes minst lika tydligt vid lärarbordet. Harrys elevhemsföreståndarinna McGonagall var kritvit i ansiktet, och plötsligt reste hon sig, skyndade fram till honom och tog honom med ut ur salen. Eleverna följde dem med blicken. Hur klarade en grabb på fjorton år av den här pressen? Harry har räddat livet på hans syster. Räddat livet. Haft livet som insats. Otaliga gånger. Blev det någonsin lättare? Vande man sig på något sätt? Det var inte säkert. Jag mindes det sorgsna i hans ögon.

På vägen ner till platsen där allt skulle hända höll jag mig tätt intill lärarna. Det låg något i luften, en känsla av närvaro, en energi vars motsvarighet jag aldrig tidigare känt. När vi var på plats på läktaren blev det plötsligt klart varifrån energin kom.

En silverblå, minst femton meter hög drake befann sig innanför inhägnaden. Den vaktade ett bo med ägg och utstötte kraftiga, hotfulla ljud. Instinktivt tyckte jag synd om den. Var det värt att göra såhär mot en varelse på grund av någon prestigefylld tävling? Det verkade som om Hagrid, den store skäggige skogvaktaren på Hogwarts, höll med mig. Han gned bekymrat sina enorma händer mot varandra och sa:

\- Kan de inte låta detta gå undan nu? Hon är ju stressad, stackaren!

När den förste tävlande, Cedric, kom in i inhägnaden ändrade dock mitt medlidande riktning. Den vanligtvis stilige pojken såg totalt liten och obetydlig ut när drakhonan närmade sig. Han verkade dock inte bragt ur fattningen, utan drog sin trollstav och med ens hade han förvandlat en sten på marken till en hund. Medan draken vältrade sig mot hunden styrde Cedric mot äggen som lyste borta i boet.

Sedan var det på något sätt som om känslorna stängdes av. Hjärtat fastnade liksom konstant i halsgropen och alltsammans blev som att se de halsbrytande numren på en cirkus: den overkliga skickligheten rakt framför en, på synlig avstånd.

Under jublande bifall fick Cedric tag i ägget, och det fick även Fleur Delacour och Viktor Krum, efter att ha kastat olika typer av besvärjelser över drakarna de mötte. För att inte tala om den flera år yngre Harry som tycktes klara det lättast av dem alla. Han ropade: - Accio Åskviggen! och vips kom hans kvast flygande. När han flög på den gick allt så snabbt att man knappt hann förstå vad som hände.

– Du store tid, vad den pojken kan flyga! skrek kommentatorn. Det dröjde inte länge förrän han på något vis fått draken att lämna boet och blixtsnabbt kunde dyka och hämta det gyllene ägget. Allt hade gått mycket snabbt.  
– Potter blev sårad! hörde jag McGonagall säga till Snape, som såg blek men samlad ut.  
– Lugn, Minerva. Det verkade inte värre än att Poppy kan läka det, svarade han sakligt, men jag såg att han uppmärksamt följde Harry med blicken genom folkhavet. Nu började alla elever på läktaren resa sig och snubblade ivrigt fram för att få prata med tävlingsdeltagarna. Det var som om allt buller kom långt bortifrån.

Sakta började jag ta mig ut mellan alla människor. Det gick långsamt, tiden flöt iväg, poängen delades ut, Harry låg på första plats tillsammans med Krum ... Harry och Ron stod tillsammans igen … Omgiven av kamrater såg han pojkaktigt glad och segerrusig ut. Det var han värd. De var alla värda att fira och glädjas, dessa människor med sina otroliga krafter men, framförallt, med sitt osannolika mod. Harry har räddat livet på hans syster. Detta var en värld där man måste vara beredd att ofta balansera på den avgörande gränsen. Gränsen mellan liv och död.


	7. Illuminering

Följande veckor kändes betydligt lättare, trots ett mörkt och vått decemberväder utanför slottsmurarna. Harrys namn susade omkring överallt, bland såväl lärare som elever, och ibland skymtade jag honom omgiven av vänner, med Ron och Hermione troget vid sin sida.

Tanken på Harrys mod fick mig till och med att äntligen våga ta steget och ansöka om att få sjunga i kören. Musik var nästan lika nödvändigt för mig som att andas, men utövandet brukade innebära att uppmärksamhet drogs till mig, och detta var verkligen på gott och ont.

– Inte illa, sa den lille runde trollkarlen som hade hand om prövningen, inte illa alls … Han tog händerna från tangentbordet och knäppte dem förväntansfullt i knäet.  
– Ni har en vackert vibrerande ljus alt, miss. Kan ni kanske tänka er att sjunga för oss alla vid julbalen? Åh, jag ska inte pressa er, ni kan tänka på saken, sa han när han såg min smått förskräckta min.

Även i kören viskades det om Harry och det på ett ganska förväntansfullt sätt. Många flickor verkade uppenbart intresserade av vem han skulle bjuda på den omtalade julbalen. Den första uppgiften hade verkligen förändrat hans status en hel del. Vad man än kunde säga om denna första uppgift, hade den i alla fall fått även mig att inse en sak: Om Harry vågade möta en drake, vågade jag försöka göra något för Elvira.

En tidig grå eftermiddag med regnblandad snö och hårda vindar som hördes ända ner i fängelsehålorna, där trolldryckslektionerna hölls, reste jag mig åter bakom min arbetsbänk, med betydligt mer beslutsamhet den här gången. Snape var i andra änden av salen. Det var olidligt kallt och det kändes skönt att komma närmare ångorna från dryckerna. Jag började gå mot Elviras rykande kittel och kikade nyfiket ner i den.

– Går det bra? Vad gör du just nu? frågade jag och log tveksamt mot henne.  
– En krympningsdryck, svarade Elvira allvarligt. Hennes ansikte syntes suddigt genom ångorna och såg lite barnsligt ut i all sin koncentration. – Titta!

Hon drog fram sin trollstav och riktade den ner mot drycken. Ett kraftigt ljussken började sprida sig från den. Sedan hände allt mycket snabbt. Jag vet inte vad som kom först, smällen eller den hårda armen som låstes i ett grepp runt mig och drog mig från ångorna.

Det var omöjligt att se någonting. Armens grepp om mig lossnade snabbt, jag kände det tjocka tyget från en mantel och kände en svag, kryddaktig parfymdoft. Så hördes tätt bakom mig en välbekant, djup röst.

– Alla gör sig beredda att avsluta! Häll upp era drycker på flaskor och plocka ihop era saker! Miss Faded lyckades bra med sin illuminering medan ni andra har långt kvar dit och får ett nytt försök nästa vecka.

När jag vände mig om stod han stilla med ansiktet som hugget i sten.

– Gå tillbaka till ert arbete, sa han kort. Jag lydde, mer nyfiken än rädd, och började diska måtten som eleverna travade upp på bänken. Ljudet av rinnande vatten blandades med elevernas röster på väg ut. Jag hörde de två pojkarna muttra och härma Snapes tonfall "Miss Faded lyckades bra med sin illuminering, blaaa, blaaa, blaaa ..." Till sist slog dörren igen.

Då föll en mörk skugga över mina händer, som blivit nariga efter allt diskande. Jag såg undrande upp.

– Gör aldrig om det där, sa Snape. Jag trodde ni hade era uttryckliga order från Dumbledore om säkerheten under lektionerna? Inser ni inte att ni är mycket mer sårbar för de här substanserna än vad eleverna är? Bara att andas in ångan på nära håll kan ge en effekt på er, och det är mycket svårare att utföra en motbesvärjelse på en mugglare. Det är en tillräckligt stor säkerhetsrisk redan att ni befinner er här.

Sorgen slog ut som en het ros i bröstet. Med en enorm kraftansträngning tvingade jag mig själv att titta upp, beredd att möta den kalla svarta blicken. När jag gjorde det såg jag till min förvåning att det fanns ett stråk av oro där.

– Förlåt, sir, sa jag. Det … det var verkligen inte min mening att äventyra säkerheten. Jag ville bara så gärna prata med Elvira. Jag svär på att aldrig göra om det.  
– Om ni vill prata med miss Faded finns andra tillfällen att göra det. Som ni ser klarar hon sig bra under lektionerna. Hon är klassens bästa elev, kanske så småningom också skolans, om hon fortsätter sin utveckling i samma takt.  
\- Det tror jag också. Förlåt mig igen, sir. Jag menar det verkligen. Och tack för att ni hjälpte mig.

För det var det han hade gjort. Han var inte särskilt trevlig, och inte den här uppläxningen heller, men han hade funnits där för mig, trots risken att eleverna skulle ha sett och förstått något. Det var tur i oturen att vi varit omgivna av ångor. Räddningen hade varit sekundsnabb.

Jag ville återgälda den, hur det nu skulle gå till. På något sätt måste han få veta det. Att någon ville honom väl.


	8. Julbestyr

Inte ens mina fantasier kunde drömma ihop något vackrare än julen på Hogwarts. Den saknade verkligen motstycke med de levande julgransdekorationerna, osmältbara istapparna och sjungande rustningarna. Nu lade sig dessutom snön över landskapet och yrde igen över slottets fönster.

– I år slår de på stort med julpyntet, skrattade Hagrid när han kom släpande med ännu en julgran från förbjudna skogen. De vill imponera på våra utländska gäster. Han blinkade okynnigt åt mig och jag skrattade, där jag stod i snön tillsammans med Elvira och Hermione. Det pirrade i mig av glädje.

Jag hade till slut gett upp hoppet om någon sorts slumpmässigt sammanträffande, sökt upp Hermione i biblioteket och berättat om Elviras situation. Hon hade blivit intresserad och helt sonika föreslagit Elvira att de skulle börja studera tillsammans i biblioteket. De båda var i stort sett de enda eleverna på hela skolan som ägnade sig åt skolarbetet just nu. Alla andra - åtminstone de från fjärde årskursen - hade enbart tankarna på det nära förestående lovet och julbalen.

Vi försökte hjälpa Hagrid att släpa in den stora granen, men när han slängde upp den högre på axeln förlorade vi fotfästet och hängde mest och dinglade i grenarna. Tjutande av skratt gav vi upp och föll tillbaka i snön, där vi blev liggande och flämtade tills vi var iskalla. Då borstade vi av oss snön och skyndade oss in till stora salen och dess varma brasor.

Hagrid hade slagit sig ner framför en av de öppna spisarna och pustade ut. Stora istappar hängde i skägget.

– Förbaskat griniga älvor i skogen idag, muttrade han. Ni förstår, bland älvorna finns de alla sorter. Några av dem e snälla som små gullvippor, ungefär som lilla fröken där - han blinkade åt mig igen och jag försökte blänga argt tillbaka - medan andra som ser mest lika vänlia ut e av de virket att de va me på Ni-vet-vems sida när de begav sig. Å de va några av den sorten som försökte börja bråka me mej när ja högg ner granen här.  
– Jag är släkt med älvor på långt håll, sa Elvira. Det är därifrån jag har mitt namn. Men jag vet inte om de var snälla eller elaka.  
– Hagrid, du tycker ju att även drakar och skrabbor är snälla och gulliga, sa Hermione.  
– De kan va med dem som me de flesta levande, sa Hagrid. Att de e lite både och. Men en sak e säker å de e att nu när de ska bli julbal, e de många varelser av alla slag som drar sej närmare slottet. Jul, ljus å festligheter - speciellt under julnatten - har allti lockat ut saker å ting från mörkret.  
– Hur gör ni med säkerheten runt slottet då? undrade Hermione. Och hur går det för våra utländska gäster på ängen och på skeppet i sjön?  
– De har starka ledare å skyddsförtrollningar runt sig, sa Hagrid tryggt. Men på juldagarna måste vi ändå va försiktiga. Glöm inte de, särskilt du å pojkarna, Hermione, du vet va ja menar.


	9. Månsken

Närmandet av julbalen märktes allt mer på eleverna. En dag när jag kom förbi i korridoren hörde jag en flicka med mörkbrunt hår och blå ögon säga:  
\- Jag tänker ha en skär balklänning och försöka få Krum! Hon fnittrade.  
En annan flicka gick upp till henne och sa, även hon fnittrande:  
\- Han har redan någon! Hermione Granger. Hon fnittrade så intensivt att hon darrade.  
– Verkligen? Hon kommer i trubbel om hon är med min Krummis för länge. Han är MIN! MIN! Hon skakade av ursinne och tog upp näven och gjorde en imitation av en boxning. Alla tjejerna skrattade. Men just då kom Hermione och Krum gående. De var i en viktig konversation, men de tvärstannade när de såg tjejerna. Hermione blev blek och röd om kinderna. Hennes ögon fylldes med tårar. Men Krum bara skakade av ursinne och irritation.  
– Krummis! sa flickan och sprang mot honom och försökte krama honom, men Krum vägrade. Han sköt iväg henne med en lätt sväng med armarna.  
– Men Krummis? Varför? sa hon snyftande.

Jag gick med långa snabba steg därifrån för jag inte ville veta mer om grälet, gick så snabbt jag kunde förbi dansande snögubbar som inte smälte eller kunde förstöras. Det fanns osmältbara istappar. Rustningarna dansade och sjöng i takt med snögubbarna. Medan snabba steg flydde jag in i biblioteket och började studera min latin. Det var inte så roligt men det var bättre än att stirra utan att se.

Timmarna gick medan jag tittade i böcker och lexikon samt gjorde uppgifter som Leonardus hade gett mig. Han brukade skicka ugglor med post, ja, jag vet att det låter konstigt men det är sant. Jag var lätt uttråkad. Men just då kom en clown-liknande figur som flög runt genom rummet och sjöng:

 _Om töntar studerar natten lång,_  
 _kommer Peevsie och stör deras sång!_

Sedan hördes en röst som just verkade komma från poltergeisten Peeves eller nära honom:

\- PEEVES! DET ÄR VISSA SOM STUDERAR HÄR! DU KAN SJUNGA DIN USLA SÅNG I ASTRONOMITORNET OM DU MÅSTE BETE DIG SÅ ILLA!  
– Ugh, måste du förstöra allt roligt? muttrade poltergeisten och flög sedan iväg.

Eftersom jag inte såg vem rösten tillhörde, måste det ha varit ett av slottets spöken.

Jag suckade lätt och fortsatte att studera. Det blev lite mycket ibland med allt ungdomligt stoj inför balen och biblioteket var i viss mån en fredad zon. Förutom när Krum satt där, förstås - då kunde man vara säker på att en flock med yngre flickor strax skulle komma smygande och kika på honom bakom hyllorna.

Själv var jag egentligen helt ointresserad av julbalen. Dans hade aldrig lockat mig speciellt mycket. Musik kunde visserligen vara ljuvligt, men att behöva röra sig stelt till den och hålla reda på händer och fötter var något helt annat. Speciellt om det gällde pardans och fötterna inte skulle hamna på den andres fötter. Vad gällde spänningen inför att bli tillfrågad att gå med någon, så var inte heller den aktuell. Där räknades jag närmare lärarna. Förfrågan om att sjunga vid tillställningen hade jag sent omsider tackat nej till eftersom det skulle tilldra sig uppmärksamhet, så någon nervositet var det inte heller frågan om. Inte ens festdräkten vållade mig någon större oro. Jag gick alltid klädd i lånade klädnader från skolans gamla elever. Det var underbart att bara hänga på sig de långa svarta plaggen och inte behöva bekymra sig om hur ens silhuett tog sig ut. Till balen kunde jag säkert låna någon gammal festklädnad som var hel, ren och inte alltför iögonenfallande.

Dock började även jag, liksom eleverna, bli något studietrött. Allt oftare hände det att jag satt och skissade på teckningar istället för att förkovra mig i latinets vindlande grammatik. Och en dag hittade jag något hänförande.

Jag var nästan en halvtimme för tidig till trolldryckslektionen och väntade i korridoren utanför då jag fick se dörren till ett rum stå på glänt. Då jag kikade in såg jag att det var någon sorts liten möteslokal, ganska mörk och ruffig. Något som dock direkt drog mina blickar till sig var ett gammalt piano som stod i ett hörn.

Det var omöjligt att stå emot. Efter att ha slutit dörren väl om mig satte jag mig vid pianot, tände de levande ljusen över tangenterna och började trevande spela det enda klassiska stycket jag verkligen kunde. Nästan ett helt år hade det tagit att lära sig utantill. Allt säkrare löpte mina fingrar över tangenterna och jag njöt av att variera styrkan på olika ställen. Åh gud, som jag saknat det här. Månskenssonaten, vackrast av allt, så sinnlig och sorgsen på samma gång.

När sista tonen klingat bort blev jag sittande med slutna ögon, men insåg plötsligt att jag tappat greppet om tiden. Hade lektionen börjat? Hade musiken hörts genom dörren ut i korridoren? Jag vände mig om och höll på att falla av pianostolen när jag såg en mörk gestalt borta vid dörren. Och när jag sedan kunde urskilja vem det var stannade hjärtat i bröstet på mig.  
– Så månsken tilltalar er?  
Han talade mycket utdraget, med betoning på varje ord.  
– Jag antar det, sa jag tyst. Lektionen börjar väl snart?  
Hastigt blåste jag ut ljusen och skyndade förbi honom ut genom dörren.

xxx

Så kom då äntligen julledigheten, ivrigt efterlängtad av såväl elever som lärare. Då julafton passerat smög jag mig ut ur tornrummet en bra bit efter midnatt. Slottets gångar var ekande tomma och natten utanför alldeles stilla. Ett fladdrande fackelsken långt borta i änden av en korridor visade att vaktmästaren Filch var uppe, antagligen på jakt efter Peeves efter något bus som denne gjort sig skyldig till. Så tyst jag kunde smög jag mig upp till Gryffindortornet och viskade fram lösenordet. Det var tyst i uppehållsrummet. Alla verkade sova djupt för inte ett ljud hördes, bara det avlägsna hoandet från en uggla.

Det var inte ofta jag besökte elevernas regioner. Dels för att min roll gjorde det riskfyllt att bli närmare bekant med någon av dem, men också för att deras husdjur inte nämnvärt tilltalade mig. Katterna gick väl an, men en del elever hade råttor eller paddor. Det var svårt att se tjusningen i det valet av keldjur.

Hermione sov djupt med en uppslagen bok liggande på täcket. Försiktigt placerade jag hennes paket, omknutet med rött sidenband, vid fotändan av sängen. Sedan smög jag mig in till pojkarna, som snarkade högt. Harry och Ron fick likadana paket. Jag hade beställt varma stickade tröjor från Hogsmeade, djupgröna till Ron och Harry och honungsfärgade till Hermione och Elvira.

Det var en bit bort till Ravenclaws elevhem, där Elvira bodde. På väg dit råkade jag kasta en blick ut genom de höga fönstren. Vinterskogens furor reste sig bortanför Hagrids stuga. Ett blekgrönt ljussken flämtade mellan granarna. Vad kunde det vara? Dess sken både lockade och skrämde. Vilka varelser dolde sig där ute på det förbjudna området egentligen?

Att ta sig in till Elvira gick utan problem men när jag lämnat paketet återvände jag ut till korridoren med betydligt saktare steg. Ändå var beslutet fattat. Det fanns en julklapp kvar att ge.

I samma regioner som fängelsehålorna, längst ner i skolan, var det mycket skumt, nästan kolmörkt, och det hade verkligen behövts en trollstav att lysa sig med. Äntligen fann jag den höga, mörka dörren. Händerna kramade hårt om det blanka svarta paketet med det djupgröna sidenbandet. God jul från Miriam. Snabbt, utan att hinna ändra mig, sköt jag in det platta paketet under dörren och skyndade därifrån.


	10. Gåvor

Solen var redan uppe när jag slog upp ögonen på juldagens morgon. Den föll in genom draperierna i himmelssängen och avslöjade konturen av två stora paket vid mina fötter.

Min första tanke var att det nästan var lite kusligt att någon varit inne på mitt rum om natten, men sedan kom jag på att de andra invånarna i slottet kunde förflytta sina presenter med hjälp av magi.

Ett stort färggrant paket innehöll en gigantisk ask med Bertie Botts bönor i alla smaker och hade en etikett där det stod "god jul önskar Hermione, Elvira, Harry och Ron". Så rart av dem! Jag blev varm av glädje. Inte hade jag väntat mig julklappar från någon, och så låg här två stycken! Nyfiket tog jag upp det andra paketet som var mycket större, en stor svart kartong. När jag öppnade den gled en lång, midnattsblå festklädnad ut på lakanet.

Det var nog den vackraste klänning jag någonsin sett, beströdd med silverstjärnor på den djupblå botten. Den hade en liten etikett som sa Madam Malkins klädnader för alla tillfällen med guldbokstäver. Den hade spetsar och var genomskinlig på botten av klänningen. Den var så fin att jag inte kunde tänka mig hur mycket den kostade! Jag vände och vred på kartongen. Ingen avsändare. Den var kanske från ungdomarna. Men hur skulle de haft råd med en så vacker klänning? När hade de kunnat åka till Diagongränden? Under början av jullovet kanske? Men jag hade hört att Weasley-familjen var riktigt fattiga så det kunde inte vara de. Jag kände mig förvirrad. Jag hade en snabb aning om att det kunde vara någon av lärarna - kanske Dumbledore - men varför lämnade han i så fall ingen avsändare?

Så såg jag en liten ask som också funnits med i paketet. När jag öppnade den fanns där, på mörkblå sammetsbotten, ett gnistrande halsband - med en halvmåne i silver.

En måne?

Förvirrad, men också ganska förväntansfull, drog jag sängens draperier åt sidan och gick fram till fönstret. Mitt hjärta bankade så att jag blev alldeles yr; jag var tvungen att distrahera mig med andra tankar. När jag tittade ut såg jag ett litet djur som liknade en minigris fast mindre som lekte runt med Hagrid ute på slottsgården. Det fanns även andra små varelser där som jag inte sett tidigare men som måste vara små älvor. Hela gården framför entrén höll på att byggas om och förberedas inför kvällen. Mängder med husalfer byggde upp olika anordningar och skyndade hit och dit i det bländande solskenet.

Julmiddagen var bara den en upplevelse, ett hav av gyllene kalkoner, plumpuddingar, Magikerns krubbkex och mycket mer. Jag satt vid elevernas bord eftersom Hermione, Harry, Ron och Elvira genast kommit rusande fram till mig och tackat för tröjorna. Elvira skulle egentligen sitta vid Ravenclaws bord, men det var det ingen som brydde sig om. Över lysande fruktfat och gnistrande bägare vågade jag en blick genom salen, och undrade hur den sista julklappen tagits emot.

Efter middagen följde jag med trion och Elvira ut i den nästan orörda snön och var med en stund på deras snöbollskrig. Det kändes lätt och varmt inuti, som om saker började vända åt rätt håll på något sätt. Jag hade ändå vågat göra några saker som kostat mig en hel del mod, även om det var saker som i andras ögon kunde verka ofarliga. Med ett stygn av dåligt samvete tänkte jag på att det i trollkarlsvärlden inte alls verkade gå åt rätt håll just nu, utan att oron istället ökade. Jag hade hört många lärare oroa sig över att mörkrets makter eventuellt höll på att bli starkare igen.

Hagrid kom pulsande genom snön från sin stuga och röt vänligt åt oss:  
\- E de inte dags å gå in nu? De e snart nermörkt, vet ni. På julnatten ska man hålla sig inne i ljus och värme. Man vet aldri va som e ute å rör sig längs murarna!  
– Oj, du har rätt, Hagrid! utbrast Hermione. Vi måste in och göra oss i ordning till balen! Ska vi göra sällskap, tjejer?  
– Va, behöver ni tre timmar på er? sa Ron med gapande mun och ruskade snön ur håret.  
Hermione himlade med ögonen och tecknade åt mig och Elvira att komma. Elvira skulle inte med på balen eftersom hon var förstaårselev, men hon sa att hon gärna ville hålla oss sällskap när vi gjorde oss färdiga.  
– Jag har pluggat in några finfina skönhetsförtrollningar, sa Hermione belåtet när vi befann oss i mitt tornrum. Men du store tid, Miriam! Var kommer den där klänningen ifrån? Så otroligt fin! Är den från ditt land?  
När hon fick veta att jag fått den som julklapp av en okänd avsändare såg hon lite skeptisk ut.  
– Tänk om den är förhäxad på något sätt? Hon vände och vred på den.  
– Det skulle jag nog ha märkt vid det här laget, genmälde jag. Under förmiddagen hade jag provat och om den nu var förhäxad, var det på ett underbart sätt: dess sidenkänsla mot huden var nästan berusande. För att inte tala om silvermånen.

Några timmar senare gick det inte att känna igen varken mig eller Hermione. Medan hon tämjt sitt hårburr till en slät och glänsande nackknut, hade mitt tunna nordiska hår fått liv i en lockig uppsättning. Till vårt smink hade hon använt skönhetsförtrollningar så att våra ögon nu lyste fram som stjärnor med den naturliga färgen förstärkt. Hennes svävande blågröna klänning framhävde hennes bruna ögon liksom det midnattsblå tog fram det ljusblå i mina - men jag misstänkte att det inte bara var sminket som fick dem att lysa. Det fanns något i luften som gjorde att jag kände mig mer levande än någonsin.


	11. Bal

– Haha, stackars Harry. Ron flinade när han såg sin bäste vän på dansgolvet med de andra tre turneringsdeltagarna och deras danspartners. De fyra paren hade i uppdrag att öppna balen och det var förmodligen inte direkt roligt för en fjortonårig kille att vara med om. Harrys dam på balen var Parvati Patil från hans årgång i Gryffindor. De andra paren var Cedric Diggory och Cho Chang, Fleur Delacour och Roger Davies samt Viktor Krum och Hermione. Ron övergick snart från att flina åt Harry till att blänga på det sistnämnda paret.

– Men inte ska ni sitta här! Får jag lov att föra er till dansen? En trollkarl i mörkröd stjärnbeströdd klädnad som jag kände igen som Ludo Bagman stod leende vid vårt bord. Han var den av turneringsdomarna som varit kommentator på första uppgiften. Det var bara att följa med ut på dansgolvet och hoppas att fötterna skulle lyda.

Och det var bara att vänja sig. Vart jag än kom tittade man på mig, till och med vände sig om, och så fort jag var på väg från dansgolvet bjöd en ny trollkarl upp. Några kände inte igen mig och trodde att jag var en tillfällig gäst för kvällen. Jag dansade med Hagrid, som måste hålla mig i luften med hjälp av magi från sitt mystiska paraply. När det gällde Flitwick var det däremot han som fick tillgripa en svävandeförtrollning för att nå upp i jämnhöjd. Efter ett tag kunde jag inte hålla ordning på hur många och vilka jag hade dansat med, och jag önskade det inte heller. En sorglös eufori flöt genom sinnena. Honungsölet, en relativt oskyldig dryck som serverades både elever och lärare, verkade tydligen starkare på mugglare, ungefär som trolldryckerna också gjorde.

– En dans, min sköna? Det var Igor Karkaroff, rektorn från Durmstrang, en reslig gestalt med mörkt långt hår och silverskimrande festklädnad. Han såg ganska ståtlig ut på sitt vis, men var påtagligt ostadig. Han måste ha smakat mjödet i ganska rejäl mängd, men jag ville inte visa mig oartig så jag lät honom föra mig ut på dansgolvet medan jag försökte uppfatta omgivningen runt omkring. Jag fick syn på Snape, som satt bakom sin bägare vid lärarbordet och betraktade oss intensivt. Sedan fick jag fullt upp med att lyckas hålla balansen i den vinglande dans Karkaroff försökte dra runt i. Så stillade han sig med ens och såg på mig med grumlig blick.  
– Mörka tider närmar sig, viskade han med dov röst. Han hade en speciell, lite sjungande brytning. – Det går inte att blunda för det. Vi måste vara på vår vakt. Speciellt ni som är så ung … så oförstörd …  
Plötsligt tog han ett ganska hårt grepp om min vänstra underarm, höll upp den mot sig och vidrörde den med läpparna. Lukten av mjöd låg som ångor runt honom när han höll armen ifrån sig och stirrade som besatt på den.  
\- … så obefläckad, viskade han.  
– Nu räcker det, Igor. Jag tror att du har fått mer än tillräckligt att dricka ikväll.  
Snape stod plötsligt alldeles bredvid oss, kommen som från ingenstans. Karkaroff släppte genast min arm och utbrast: - Severus! Det är inte bara mjödet som talar och det vet du!  
– Det du vill tala om kan vi två klara av någon annanstans, sa Snape uppfordrande med en blick utåt gården.  
– Mer än gärna, Severus. Vi borde talats vid för länge sen, utbrast Karkaroff och följde efter Snape ut med nervösa steg.  
Ron och Harry skyndade fram.  
– Vad var det där om? undrade Ron. Ska de gamla stofilerna ut och duellera om dig?  
– Lägg ner, Ron, sa jag kort. Karkaroff var ganska besvärlig och han verkade faktiskt vara rädd för något. Vad kan han och Snape ha med varandra att göra?  
– Jo, det kan vi tala om för dig, sa Harry med plötsligt skärpa. Men det får vänta. Ska vi följa efter dem och försöka höra vad de snackar om?

Ron och jag nickade och på behörigt avstånd smög vi efter de två trollkarlarna ut i den konstgjorda och uppvärmda rosenträdgården. Männen syntes ganska väl på långt håll eftersom den ene var helt svart och den andre silvervit. Vid en marmorstaty stannade de och vi kunde se Karkaroff gestikulera otåligt i luften.  
– Kom inte och påstå att du inte vet att något är på gång! Vad är det till exempel för grönt sken som lyser borta i skogen om nätterna? Det har jag aldrig sett så nära en skola tidigare. De växer sig starkare!  
– De är inte de enda som är starka, sa Snape bestämt. Jag kan inte se att det är något problem, Igor.  
– Severus, du kan inte blunda för vad som händer! Det har blivit mer och mer tydligt de senaste månaderna. Jag är allvarligt oroad, det ska jag inte neka till.  
– Fly då, hördes Snapes bryska röst. Fly din väg, så ska jag hitta på någon ursäkt för din frånvaro. Men jag för min del tänker stanna kvar här på Hogwarts.  
– Synd, viskade Ron. De där kan dra dit pepparn växer båda två, enligt mig, och ta med sig Krum också ...  
– Hysch! väste Harry.  
Snape och Karkaroff hade dock tystnat då de fick syn på Fleur och Roger Davies som kom gående på stigen. Ron ryggade tillbaka vid åsynen av Fleur och gjorde helt om. Vi vände tillbaka in till salen.

– Att Karkaroff är oroad förvånar mig egentligen inte, sa Harry. Inte sedan jag fick veta att han varit en Dödsätare. Har man varit på den sidan har man all anledning att vara misstänksam mot allt och alla. Men att han och Snape är så nära bekanta att de duar varandra … vad har de ihop?  
– Något skumt, om du frågar mig, sa Ron. Hermione säger alltid att vi ska lita på Snape eftersom Dumbledore gör det. Han såg dystert bort mot Hermione och Krum som dansade tätt tillsammans.  
För att distrahera honom, och för att få vila en stund från alla äldre danssugna trollkarlar, övertalade jag Ron och Harry att dansa var sin dans med mig. Vi befann oss på ungefär samma nivå i skicklighet gällande den aktiviteten. När Harry och jag trampade varandra på tårna för tredje gången brast jag ut i ett kvillrande skratt:  
\- Hur kom det sig att du klarade den inledande dansen så bra?  
– Det var Parvati som förde, erkände Harry.  
Både Parvati och Padma - Rons partner - hade dock för länge sedan övergett dem och umgicks med ett gäng från Beauxbatons. Ron blängde mot Krum och Hermione medan Harrys ögon blev sorgsnare än vanligt när han betraktade Cedric och Cho. Själv kände jag att salen, trots allt liv och glam, plötsligt blivit tom för mig, som om något betydelsefullt och levande lämnat den. Både jag och pojkarna kände oss ganska nöjda när Systrarna Spök spelat sista låten och vi fick återvända till våra sängar.


	12. Älvor

_– Mörka tider närmar sig …  
_ _\- Så obefläckad …  
_ _\- Harry har räddat livet på hans syster …  
_ _\- Han har varit en dödsätare …  
_ _\- Misstänksam mot allt och alla …_

Lösryckta repliker, röster som surrade allt starkare, allt snabbare, i takt med att det gröna skenet blev alltmer intensivt … bländade mig …

Klarvaken och svettig satte jag mig upp i sängen. Ekot av mardrömmen klingade av men det var omöjligt att somna om. Darrande i alla lemmar kastade jag en mantel över nattlinnet, smög ut i korridoren och hoppades att jag skulle se eller möta någon. Till och med Filch hade känts som ett trevligt sällskap just nu.

Jag försökte resonera med mig själv. Det hade varit en lång och intensiv kväll med många intryck, som nu omvandlades till mardrömmar i min trötta hjärna. Fick jag bara röra på mig lite skulle intrycken blekna bort. Kunde jag dessutom få sällskap skulle känslan av hot och fara försvinna …

Slottet var dock helt tyst och öde, liksom utmattat det också efter alla festligheter. Här och där låg någon nedfallen dekoration eller högar av glitter och konfetti. Alla tycktes sova. Jag borde försöka somna om, jag också. Bäst att återvända till tornrummet.

Då. Precis utanför ett fönster - närmare och starkare än tidigare - det gröna. Ett starkt lysande, stilla sken. Och det var ingen tvekan. Det närmade sig sakta slottet.

Snabbt såg jag mig omkring och insåg att jag befann mig nära entréhallen. Vid dörrarna till stora salen fanns några stora draperier. Ljudlöst gled jag in halvt dold bakom dem i ett hörn dit ljuset inte nådde. Det kom närmare. Närmare entrédörrarna!

Silhuetten av en reslig, svart skugga med lång mantel syntes plötsligt skrida mot entrédörren. Gestalten drog sin trollstav, höll den redo. Det var en gestalt jag alltför väl kände igen. Upplyst av det gröna skenet såg jag hans ansikte reflekteras i en spegel på väggen mittemot. Hans min var beslutsam, stridsberedd. Som så många gånger förr. Han skulle få stå emot någon som ville ont. Igen. Ensam.

När entrédörren gled upp stod han med staven beredd. Långsamt, steg för steg, drog han sig bakåt och hamnade endast någon meter vid sidan om mig där jag stod, utan att märka mig.

I det gröna skenet uppenbarade sig ett flertal varelser och för en sekund blev jag distraherad av deras skönhet. Det var späda kvinnliga varelser av olika längd, med tunna mörka vingar, svart långt hår och blekgröna klänningar. Älvor.

Främst i flocken stod den längsta av dem, slank och blek, med ett bråddjup i sina svarta ögon. De andra tycktes lyda under hennes vilja.

– Så ni tog er in till sist, sa Snape stilla.  
– Krafterna där ute är starkare nu, sa älvan. Du om någon borde veta det. Men du svek oss. Du gick över till deras sida.  
– Om ni ger er av nu, sa Snape mycket långsamt, så kommer inget att hända.  
– Så du tror att det är du som dikterar villkoren? fräste hon. Din eländiga, dubbelspelande bedragare, som vänder din mantel efter vinden. När Mörkrets herre återvänder kommer jag att bli rikligt belönad för det här.

Hon höjde handen och riktade den mot honom. Något, som liknade ett grönt klot av ljus, låg samlat i hennes hand.

Varför försvarade han sig inte? Men nu fanns ingen tid att tänka längre.

Handlöst hävde jag mig fram i mörkret, slängde mig ut framför honom, samtidigt som klotet lämnade hennes hand. Det sista jag såg var hur månen bröt fram ur molntäcket medan entrédörren slängde i vinddraget.


	13. Smärta

Ett tilltagande grönt sken. En tilltagande smärta i benet. Den stegrades, brände, spred sig i kroppen och blev till illamående, det värsta jag någonsin känt, måste bort från det, måste ta bort det … en röst började höras i huvudet, det måste vara min egen, ett jämrande djuriskt läte som plötsligt blandades med en annan röst, djup, sövande.

Smärtan tonade genast bort. En himmelsk känsla av värme och frid sänkte sig istället över mig i takt med den djupa rösten. Den sjöng något, mässade fram en monoton melodi av ord på latin, ord jag så småningom kände igen som läkande. Samtidigt kändes en energi sväva strax ovanför huden på benet, en hetta som fick den att dra ihop sig men som samtidigt ökade känslan av välbefinnande. Jag ville ha mer, ville vila i rösten, flyga fram på den, bäddas in i dess hypnotiska djup. Den var bekant, en röst jag kände väl, men aldrig hade hört på detta sätt.

Det kändes varmt och mjukt omkring mig, oändligt skönt. Rösten fortsatte att omge mig med sin läkande kraft tills den bleknade bort och ersattes av sömnen.

När jag vaknade kände jag inte igen platsen. Det var stort och högt i tak, som en hel våning där väggar slagits ut. Pelare höll upp de valvliknande formationer som utgjorde taket. Det var inte stökigt, men fullt av olika föremål och mörka möbler utplacerade i öar. Genom fönstren, som fanns längst bort längs ena väggen, skymtade sjö och skog på långt avstånd genom en grå dimma.

Jag halvlåg uppstöttad med mjuka kuddar i en hög säng som verkade ha släpats ut från väggen, och på bord runt om mig stod olika flaskor, burkar och diverse okända föremål som såg ut som magiska instrument. Så föll min blick på en byrå i närheten, där en liten inramad tavla stod lutad mot väggen. Bara alltför väl kände jag igen ramen jag valt ut och skissen i grå blyerts som fanns innanför. Nedanför den låg det svarta presentpappret med det djupgröna sidenbandet prydligt hopvikt.

Insikten om var jag befann mig kom samtidigt med minnena av vad som hänt under natten. Vi hade överlevt! Men hur? Jag hade varit beredd på slutet, det insåg jag nu, och kanske var det därför som den här oväntade fortsättningen nu kändes som ett oskrivet blad, rentav som ett helt nytt liv.

Försiktigt försökte jag röra på mig i sängen, spejande ut över rummet. Det högra benet stramade i huden ovanför knäet. Jag tordes inte titta på det. Istället fortsatte jag att spana och lyssna. Från ett annat hörn av den välvda våningen blev jag medveten om ett bubblande ljud, som kokande vatten. En svartklädd gestalt lösgjorde sig från dunklet varifrån ljudet kom, vände sig om och kom emot mig med ett varsamt grepp om en liten bägare.

Jag såg tigande på hans allvarliga ansikte och undrade vad som skulle hända. Känslan av oskrivet blad dröjde sig kvar i luften omkring oss. Han kom fram till sängkanten och räckte mig bägaren utan ett ord. Jag tog den och såg frågande på honom.  
– Smärtstillande, sa han. Drick nu.  
Jag lydde och utnyttjade tystnaden till att tänka. När bägaren var tömd viskade jag: - Vad hände, sir?  
– Skulle jag inte fråga er detsamma? Hans röst var återhållen, beslöjad. Så vände han sig häftigt om och började gå fram och tillbaka utmed den höga sängkanten.  
– Skulle jag inte fråga er, miss, vad ni gjorde ute i korridorerna mitt under den mest riskfyllda natten på året? Skulle inte jag, som är ansvarig för er säkerhet, fråga varför ni kastade er oskyddad framför en hop med magiska varelser?  
– De var många, sir, och ni var ensam.  
– För guds skull! bet Snape av. Tror ni inte att jag mött långt värre faror än så? Tror ni inte att jag blixtsnabbt kan försvara mig mot några halvtokiga älvor? Vad drev er till den här vansinniga handlingen? Ära? Berömmelse? Uppmärksamhet?

Tårarna bröt fram och plötsligt kastade jag av mig täcket och reste mig från sängen. Benet stramade och ömmade, men jag brydde mig inte om det. Det var ingenting jämfört med den andra smärtan jag kände. Han vände sig förvånat om och vi stod ansikte mot ansikte. På så här nära håll var smärtan i hans ögon uppenbar och ökade min förtvivlan ännu mer. Jag skrek:  
\- Som ni kanske märkt under den här tiden är jag inte speciellt förtjust i uppmärksamhet! Men skulle jag bara stå där och se hur de ville göra er illa? Utan att ens försöka hjälpa till? Är det vad ni menar? Ingen får tala om er eller till er på det sättet! Ingen får göra er illa, sir! Jag klarar det inte mer! Jag står inte ut med det!

För första gången någonsin såg jag förvirring i hans svarta blick. Som om en slöja drogs ifrån och han för en sekund tappade fotfästet. Misstroget stirrade han tillbaka på mig, som om han inte visste vad han skulle tro. Men så, plötsligt, var hans stränga blick tillbaka.

– Känslor, viskade han föraktfullt. Känslor försvagar oss bara. Inser ni inte hur nära det var att ni miste livet? Han tog plötsligt tag i mig, höll mig i ett hårt grepp, med sina ögon fästade i mina.  
– Jo, sir, viskade jag. Det inser jag.  
\- Lyssna nu på mig, viskade han tillbaka, med tonvikt på varje ord. Jag kommer inte att tillåta er att riskera ert unga liv för mig. Aldrig någonsin igen. Förstår ni? Har jag uttryckt mig tillräckligt klart?  
– Hur skulle ni kunna hindra mig? bet jag tillbaka, fortfarande darrande.

I nästa sekund befann jag mig i ett svart, mjukt mörker - kände hans hårda grepp om mig lossna till en omfamning, som mina skälvande armar fumligt besvarade. Det kan bara ha varat några sekunder, men när han släppte mig såg jag att hans mantel blivit alldeles våt av mina tårar.


	14. Ärr

Flera timmar gick utan att vi talade till varandra. Tystnaden som låg över rummet kändes som luften efter åskoväder, besynnerligt klar och utrensad. Jag kände det lugn som infinner sig då man fattat ett slutgiltigt beslut, och kanske kände han detsamma. Oavsett vad som hände nu, hade vi i alla fall gjort klart för varandra var vi stod.

Då han till slut kom med en ny bägare dryck, drack jag den lydigt utan att komma med fler frågor. Det hade hunnit bli eftermiddag och ett dunkel lade sig över rummets mörka möbler. Snape började gå omkring och med sin trollstav tända facklor här och där, liksom en brasa i öppna spisen.

Eftersom det var annandagen, var det inte troligt att någon ännu saknade mig. Ungdomarna och jag umgicks inte på daglig basis och det fanns inga lektioner där min närvaro förväntades.

Snape kom åter bort till min säng och satte sig i en stor fåtölj bredvid den, samtidigt som han allvarligt betraktade mig.  
– Ni har rätt att få veta vad som faktiskt hände, sa han. Jag ska berätta det för er så gott jag förmår, men vi kommer alla att behöva acceptera att det finns detaljer i den här incidenten som vi inte till fullo begriper. I alla fall inte ännu.  
– Det var inga vanliga älvor, eller hur? frågade jag.  
– Nej, jag får ge er rätt i det, det var inte den sorts älvor vi vanligtvis talar om. Svartälvornas utveckling har varit ytterst oroande och då Mörkrets herre hade makten tycktes deras kraft växa. Varelser ute i skogar och berg besitter en magi som är långt utöver vad de flesta trollkarlar klarar av, men om de får leva sitt liv som de vill, är det sällan de utnyttjar sin kraft. Ofta är det svart magi det handlar om, och på Hogwarts är det jag som har störst kännedom om sådana ting.  
– Är det därför jag är hos er och inte i sjukhusflygeln?  
Snape nickade stilla och återtog:  
\- Magi kan vara något ytterst komplext som påverkas av känslor och intentioner både hos den som utövar och den som blir offer för dess verkningar. Det som framkallar de mest häpnadsväckande effekterna är de tillfällen då någon är beredd att ge sitt liv.

Han tystnade tankfullt och fortsatte efter en stund: - Om vi tar pojken Potter som ett välkänt exempel. Han är fortfarande den ende som överlevt en dödande förbannelse. Orsaken är delvis okänd, men det tycks ha haft en avgörande betydelse att … att hans mor … Rösten bröts, han såg bort och tycktes inte kunna fortsätta.

– Jag vet, viskade jag mjukt, jag har hört berättas vad som hände.  
– Då förstår ni också, sa Snape med besynnerligt tjock röst och ansiktet delvis bortvänt, att då ni var beredd att ge ... ert liv i natt, kan det ha gett oväntade effekter på hur ni drabbades av deras magi. Det var sannolikt inte en dödande förbannelse de sände ut, men den kan ha varit mycket farlig på andra sätt, som delvis är okända för oss.

Efter ännu en tystnad fortsatte han: - När ni dök upp framför mig visste jag först inte vem ni var, men jag använde tankestyrd magi för att få er åt sidan, och sedan tog jag till trollstaven mot älvorna och fick ut dem ur slottet. Så snart de var borta återvände jag till er där ni låg, medvetslös på golvet, tog med er direkt hit och undersökte er. Låt mig göra klart att ni sannolikt hade dödats om deras magi träffat er på ett mer vitalt område - han såg sträng ut igen - men istället träffade den ert ben, och ni fick …

Vi tittade båda på konturen av mitt bara ben under filtarna, skadan jag ännu inte vågat undersöka. Så lyfte Snape mycket försiktigt handen och drog varsamt undan täcket.

Ett oläkt, djupt, blixtformat jack med suddiga kanter av torkat blod täckte mitt ben strax ovanför knäet. Det var flera decimeter långt och dess form var tydligt mot min vinterbleka hy. Man såg att huden runt omkring såret tvättats och skötts om noga, och den glänste av salvor som doftade starkt.  
– Det är där för resten av livet, är jag rädd. Han betraktade mig avvaktande för att se min reaktion, men jag kände mig endast fundersam. Såret såg bekant ut på något sätt. Formen …  
\- Det är identiskt med Potters ärr, som ni ser, och dessutom mycket större. Detta kan betyda en mängd saker för hela vår magiska värld och måste utredas närmare under största sekretess. Till dess är det viktigt att ni är under ständig uppsikt - av någon som kan hantera svart magi.  
– Och vem på Hogwarts kan bäst hantera svart magi? undrade jag.

Men jag visste redan svaret.


	15. Uppsikt

Samma kväll underrättades Albus Dumbledore. Snape sände själv efter honom, eftersom han inte ville lämna mig ensam under de första dygnen, som han sa. Jag visste att jag kanske borde känna mig frustrerad över min kraftigt inskränkta frihet, men en trötthet tyngre än mörkret över skogen hade fallit över mig. Att ge sig ut ensam i slottet igen tedde sig inte lockande alls just nu. Det gjorde däremot sömnen och de smärtstillande dryckerna. Tankarna kring det som hänt flög omkring utan att låta sig vävas samman till någon förståelse, så det bästa verkade vara att vila och hoppas att bilden av det hela skulle klarna efteråt.

När jag vaknade till ur mitt slumrande såg jag silhuetterna av de båda männen sittande vid den öppna spisen längre bort i rummet och hörde dem samtala lågmält med varandra.  
– Du vet att jag litar fullständigt på dig, Severus. När det gäller den här sortens incidenter är du den som är mest kvalificerad av oss alla. Men, Severus, du har ett stort ansvar, även denna uppgift förutan.  
– Jag är ingen duvunge, det vet du, sa Snape. Om jag får ta hand om flickan kan jag nog snart ha läst av de viktigaste konsekvenserna. Som du förstår är det viktigt att ingen får veta.  
– Det förstår jag, Severus. Jag vet att du kommer att behandla henne väl. Vad jag däremot inte förstår är varför älvorna angrep henne? Hon kan väl knappast ha något otalt med dem?  
– Hon försökte skydda mig, sa Snape lågt.  
En tystnad uppstod.  
– Det var en vacker gest, Severus, sa Dumbledore allvarligt. Desto större orsak för oss att gå varsamt fram. Tro inte att jag inte förstår att det kan vara svårt för dig att hantera.  
– Jag klarar mig utmärkt, bet Snape av.  
– Naturligtvis gör du det, och nu ska jag låta dig skrida till verket. God natt, Severus. Dumbledores långa mantelklädda gestalt försvann ut genom dörren.

Jag ville inte låtsas om att jag hört alltsammans, så jag slöt ögonen då Snape kom fram till mig. Mjukt lade han sin hand på min panna för några sekunder och räckte fram bägaren. Jag såg allvarligt på honom.  
– Sir, började jag. Det känns bättre nu. Var snäll och förklara situationen för mig och hur jag kan samarbeta med er på bästa sätt.  
– Till att börja med, sa Snape, är det viktigt att ni förstår att jag har ett speciellt uppdrag som gör det farligt att kopplas samman med mig. Skulle någon person stå mig nära på något sätt, kan det komma att innebära dödlig fara för den personen i framtiden.

Jag nickade, försökte förstå. Detta var nytt för mig.

– Därför, fortsatte Snape, är det av yttersta vikt att det inte blir känt att ni har er vistelse här hos mig just nu. Dumbledore kommer att hjälpa till med detta, och så måste det vara tillsvidare. För er egen säkerhet.  
– Och om jag inte bryr mig om den? Jag kände lite av ilskan från förmiddagen återvända.  
Då lutade sig Snape plötsligt fram mot mig med ett hotfullt uttryck i ögonen.  
– Ni inser att jag kan få ert minne att försvinna? Här och nu? På bara några sekunder?  
Mitt hjärta for åter upp i halsgropen, men jag tog ett hårt tag om täcket och mötte stadigt hans blick.  
– Ni skulle aldrig göra det, viskade jag. Ni är ingen ond människa, sir.  
Snape drog sig genast tillbaka och suckade tungt.  
– Nej, tyvärr är jag väl inte det, sa han och lät plötsligt trött. Och det har åsamkat mig mer smärta än ni har en aning om. Men nu till saken. Ni sa att ni vill vara hjälpsam och samarbeta. Jag kommer att behöva ha uppsikt över er några dagar och även undersöka ert sår mer grundligt än jag hittills gjort. Undersökningen gör inte ont, men om ni känner obehag över situationen kan jag ge er en sömndryck innan den sker.

Jag skakade tyst på huvudet.

– Det behövs inte, sir. Men jag blundar gärna.


	16. Ansvar

– Hur går det med ditt ägg, Harry?

Hermione såg uppfordrande på sin vän över kanten på en av bibliotekets böcker. Den andra uppgiften i trekampen skulle inte gå av stapeln förrän om två månader, den tjugofjärde februari, men Hermione tyckte att Harry skulle ta tillfället i akt att redan nu på jullovet att undersöka ägget han vunnit från draken. Ledtråden till hur man klarade uppgift nummer två var nämligen på något sätt sammanlänkad med ägget.

– Det går fint, svarade Harry lite tveksamt och strök sin stora kalufs ur pannan. Hans blixtformade ärr skymtade tydligt bakom de mörka hårtestarna. Jag kikade uppmärksamt på det. Mest liknade det faktiskt en tatuering. Jag undrade om Harry ofta brukade besväras av sitt ärr och på vilket sätt det i så fall skedde.

Själv hade jag nu lärt mig att ett ärr som orsakats av en förbannelse kunde ha en länk, en mer eller mindre öppen informationsväg, till den som orsakat det.

– Den misstanken har vi angående Potters ärr också, hade Snape förklarat. Men eftersom det ärret orsakades av Mörkrets herre är det inte lika stor risk att länken aktiveras, eftersom Mörkrets herre är försvunnen just nu - men för hur länge till vet vi inte … och han hade oroligt betraktat landskapet utanför. - Potter är hur som helst under ett mäktigt beskydd här på Hogwarts och det är även ni. Dock måste ni vara mycket uppmärksam på era drömmar. Under sömnen är sinnet som mest öppet och sårbart, och eftersom ni saknar magiska krafter har ni sämre möjlighet att stå emot om någon skulle vilja ta över ert sinne och styra er för sina syften.

Allvaret i det hela stod nu klart för mig och jag var angelägen om att situationen skulle klaras upp så långt det nu var möjligt. Jag hade övervägt att underrätta mina föräldrar men vid närmare eftertanke bestämt mig för att avvakta, av flera skäl. All kontakt med dem detta år gick genom deras kollega och vän Leonardus och det var tack vare att de litade på honom och kände honom väl som de med någorlunda frid i sinnet kunnat låta mig resa till en för dem helt okänd ort. Jag visste bara alltför väl vad det hade inneburit för dem att låta sitt enda barn ge sig ut på ett sådant äventyr. För att skingra tankarna och få tiden att gå snabbare, hade de dessutom gett sig ut på den resa runt jorden de alltid drömt om att genomföra.

Det fanns alltså många skäl att inte oroa dem.

De hade oroat sig tillräckligt för mig i livet.

Allt jag kunde hoppas var att detta skulle reda sig så småningom.

Det var dock en tung hemlighet att bära, mycket mer betungande än såret som var så väl omskött att det läkte på rekordtid och inte orsakade mig någon form av fysisk smärta. Min belägenhet gjorde att jag tyckte om att vara i närheten av Harry, eftersom det nu kändes som om vi hade en gemensam börda att bära, även om han var ovetande om min hemlighet. Efter de första dagarna hade jag åter kunnat börja vara ute på slottet, och dessa timmar i frihet tillbringade jag gärna på biblioteket med trion som blivit en fyrklöver med Elvira.

– Hur firar ni nyåret här på Hogwarts? undrade jag för att styra in tankarna på trygga och trivsamma ting.  
– Vi äter gott i stora salen, förstås, sa Ron med ett längtansfullt uttryck i ansiktet, och sedan brukar de som är kvar på skolan hitta på lite skoj i elevhemmens uppehållsrum. I år tror jag Fred och George har kommit över extra många stinkbomber och doktor Filibusters fyrverkerier …

Fred och George var Rons äldre tvillingbröder, de absolut busigaste eleverna på hela skolan. Det var den kreativa typen av skämt och de var riktiga upptågsmakare. Jag tyckte att de var väldigt rara och tog aldrig illa upp när de retades. Dock tänkte jag att det nog var säkrast att tillbringa nyår långt bort från Gryffindortornet om man ville ha det stillsamt.

Efter det att fyrklövern gått, dröjde jag kvar i biblioteket med mina studier, och väntade ytterligare en stund med att gå nerför trapporna till fängelsehålorna. Innan jag gick ner försäkrade jag mig om att ingen såg vart jag tog vägen, och öppnade den stora mörka dörren så tyst som möjligt.

Plötsligt hejdade jag mig och blev stående med dörrspringan öppen. Dumbledore var där inne. Jag visste att det inte alls var fint tänkt av mig, men det brukade vara informativt att lyssna på vad de där två sa till varandra.  
– Hon är fullkomligt säker här på slottet, Severus. Tror du inte att du kan överlämna ansvaret åt mig några timmar?  
– Du är en upptagen man, Albus, speciellt på nyårsafton. Det är många krafter aktiva då, liksom på julnatten. Om du tar ansvaret för pojken, så ser jag efter flickan. Jag är den som bäst känner till hennes ärr, så hon är tryggast i min närhet.  
– Även dit du ska, Severus?  
– Du känner mig dåligt, Albus. Jag har så klart en plan för det hela. Den här visiten måste avläggas, om jag inte ska få ännu mer misstankar mot mig.

Dumbledore lämnade våningen en kort därefter Jag drog mig tillbaka, gömde mig i korridoren och gick inte in förrän en stund senare. Det kändes inte bra att ha lyssnat. På min säng låg två nya stora kartonger från Madam Malkins. Frågande såg jag på Snape.

– Vi kommer att göra en kort resa över nyår, förklarade han. Till ett ställe där man inte går omkring i gamla malätna skolklädnader.

Jag drog fram först en silvergnistrande festklädnad och sedan en ljuvlig svart resmantel. Häftigt drog jag efter andan; det var helt omöjligt att låta bli. Resmantlar var ett plagg som jag från första stund avundats häxorna och trollkarlarna, och den här var lång, fotsid, mjuk och med pälskantad huva. Ungefär som kappan jag köpt i höstas men tusen gånger vackrare.  
– Sir, viskade jag. Tack.  
Snape rörde inte en min.  
– Det skulle väcka misstankar om jag inte genomförde min årliga nyårsvisit hos herrskapet Malfoy, förklarade han, men det kommer att krävas en del förberedelser.

Malfoy? Det lät bekant. Harry och Ron brukade prata om en pojke från Slytherin som hette Draco Malfoy och som tydligen var deras ärkefiende. De var fullt och fast övertygade om att Malfoys renblodiga trollkarlsfamilj var på Mörkrets herres sida och att de bidrog till att denna sida nu verkade bli mäktigare igen.

För första gången kände jag mig skrämd. Riktigt rädd.  
– På tal om det ni sa, sir … började jag. Vad ska vi hitta på för svepskäl till att ni tar mig med till Malfoys?  
– Inget svepskäl kommer att behövas, sa han kort. Jag har en annan plan.


	17. Nyårsvisit

Förundrat stod jag framför den höga spegeln och betraktade de väldiga massor av blankt svart hår som låg över mina axlar. Det hade en tyngd som mitt tunna mellanblonda hår aldrig haft. Jag hade aldrig vetat att hår kunde väga och kännas på det här sättet. Även ögonen var ändrade från stora ljusblå till svarta mandelformade och ansiktsdragen var skarpare.  
Snape dök upp i spegeln bakom mig och riktade en sista gång trollstaven mot mitt ansikte för att markera mina smala mörka ögonbryn ännu mer.  
– Vi ser ut som bror och syster, tycker ni inte? sa jag fascinerat.  
– Onekligen mer än förut, svarade han.  
Jag visste att Snape var femton år äldre, trettiofyra, och undrade hur det skulle varit att ha honom som storebror, men han hade inga syskon i verkligheten, så det skulle jag aldrig få veta.

Kvällen var stjärnklar när vi vandrade över slottsområdet. Frosten hade gjort naturen ännu vitare så att träden lyste i kontrast mot himlen. Det var bedövande kallt och jag kunde ännu inte bära kläder direkt mot huden på grund av såret, så mina bara ben var iskalla under kjolarna. Jag drog mig tätare in i resmantelns mjuka värme och stödde mig lätt mot hans arm när vi kom utanför murarna. Snart skulle det bli nödvändigt att gå på ett värdigt sätt och föra sig med säkerhet, något som skulle göra mig övertygande i rollen jag skulle spela - men det är förbaskat svårt att gå värdigt med en decimeter höga klackar när man inte är van vid det.  
För att inte tala om sättet vi skulle ta oss dit på. Medtransferens var det inte tal om, dels på grund av att jag var mugglare och dels på grund av såret. Båda dessa faktorer gjorde risken för splittning avgjort större. Flyttnyckel var inte heller ett alternativ av ungefär samma skäl. Att ta sig dit med vagn tog flera timmar, och bilar var något jag förstod att mycket få trollkarlar behärskade. Alltså återstod endast att använda kvast.  
– Lyssna nu noga på mig, sa Snape och plockade fram kvasten som han hållit dold under sin resmantel. Jag binder er till mig med de här magiska banden, men ni måste ändå hålla i er mycket hårt i mig, förstår ni?

Jag nickade och skakade i hela kroppen, av köld eller rädsla var inte lätt att avgöra. Snape betraktade mig uppmärksamt när han slöt till de magiska banden.  
– Så, så, sa han lugnande. Ni kommer inte att falla. Håll er bara hårt intill mig.  
Han behövde inte säga det två gånger. Att sitta upp på en kvast var en mer än märklig upplevelse, och jag höll så hårt om Snape att mina armar gjorde ont, medan jag blundade och gömde huvudet tätt mot hans mantelklädda rygg. Det tog en lång stund innan jag ens vågade öppna ögonen en enda liten bit.  
När jag slutligen gjorde det, var världen långt under oss, med silverskimrande vidder och gnistrande skogar. Det var oväntat tyst, men fartvinden kändes som isande blåst, och det var synd, för annars hade färden varit en underbar upplevelse. Som det nu var kändes det som en lättnad när kvasten sänkte sig över Malfoys herrgård och landade en bit utanför grindarna.  
Hela min kropp skakade okontrollerat. Snape såg en aning bekymrad ut och tog fram en liten flaska med ett lysande elixir från sin resmantel. Jag svepte den lilla flaskans innehåll, blev äntligen varm igen och kunde med lugna steg gå vid hans sida fram mot de höga grindarna.

Jag skulle spela rollen som Metrimona Prince, en avlägsen släkting till Snape på hans magiska sida. Denna Metrimona var helt och hållet en uppdiktad person, och för att göra det så enkelt som möjligt för mig att konversera hade vi kommit överens om att hon skulle ha ett resande arbete med vistelse i många länder och sekretess på de flesta av arbetsuppgifterna. Även en trollstav låg gömd i min klädnad, utifall att den skulle behöva synas i någon ceremoni.  
När vi kom in i entréhallen på Malfoy Manor tappade jag fullständigt hakan. Det var till och med mer imponerande än att träda in på Hogwarts. Kristallkronor, utsmyckningar, förgyllda bägare på brickor som svävade runt i luften.  
– Vid Merlins kalsonger! utbrast jag med gapande mun och stirrade runt omkring mig. Det var ett av Rons favorituttryck, men en blick på Snapes min fick mig att förstå att den typen av språk inte skulle uppskattas här.  
– Severus.  
En blond kvinna med förnämt utseende kom oss till mötes.  
– Narcissa, svarade Snape artigt. Detta är min unga släkting Metrimona Prince, på tillfälligt besök i landet.  
– Trevligt att träffas, sa jag som inte hade en aning om hur man hälsade på varandra i dessa kretsar. Det hade vi glömt att förbereda. Lyckligtvis svepte Narcissa snabbt vidare i mängden av människor.  
– Lucius. Snape gick fram emot värden själv och de hälsade allvarligt på varandra. Lucius var lång och lika ljus som sitt namn, men liksom Snape klädd i svart.  
– Draco, kom hit! Vi har Draco hemma över nyår, berättade Lucius och lade armen faderligt om en lång blek pojke som jag kände igen från Slytherin. Han hade aldrig sagt ett ord till mig och endast sett på mig då jag varit tillsammans med fyrklövern och han hånfullt slängt åt dem en blick. Nu såg han dock blyg ut och hans bleka kinder rodnade lätt då han kysste min utsmyckade hand.  
Vad det yttre ändå kan påverka människor, tänkte jag sorgset när vi tillsammans med festdeltagarna drog oss inåt den rikligt dekorerade matsalen. I samma stund snubblade jag på de eländiga klackskorna, föll framstupa över tröskeln och kände till min förfäran att festklädnaden for upp en bra bit över benen. Snape var där på sekunden och såg ganska bister ut då han såg sig omkring och försäkrade sig om att ingen sett ärret.  
– Försök uppföra er nu, väste han. Håll en låg profil och säg så litet som möjligt.  
– Har ni ingen osynlighetsmantel på lager? fräste jag, reste mig klumpigt och viskade: - Ni vet att jag inte är van vid sådant här.  
– Det är bäst ni vänjer er, sa han med ett outgrundligt uttryck i ansiktet. Innan jag hann fundera på vad det kunde betyda klappade Lucius Malfoy i händerna och alla gäster höjde sina glas. Snape lade en lugnande hand på min axel och lät försiktigt sitt glas möta mitt.  
– Det kommer att gå bra, sa han.

Under middagen följde jag rådet att hålla en låg profil och förstod att det trots allt var det lugnaste alternativet. Det svåra var att allt var så nytt för mig, hur man talade och om vad, de många olika besticken och den synnerligen svårätna maten, alla osynliga sociala koder.  
Efter middagen hamnade vi i en soffa framför brasan. Draco satt och nojsade med sina kusiner medan han skröt om Slytherins olika bedrifter genom historien, omväxlande med blickar på Snape och mig. Jag visste att Snape var Dracos favoritlärare. Ron och Harry brukade klaga över att Snape favoriserade honom och eleverna från Slytherin. Snape såg avmätt road ut, medan jag försökte förhålla mig kylig och neutral med mitt glas balanserande i handen.  
– Severus, kan jag tala några ord med dig? En man med ett slugt varggrin i ansiktet knackade Snape på axeln och han reste sig medan han lågt sa till mig: - Jag är tillbaka om en stund.  
Det fanns förmodligen personer här som han behövde tala ensam med, på grund av vad det nu var han hade för hemligt uppdrag, men det var inte speciellt roligt att bli lämnad ensam med kusinerna som nu hade börjat spruta champagne på varandra med bakåtslickade frisyrer. Draco tittade ideligen på mig ur ögonvrån. Jag lade ena benet över det andra under klädnaden och försökte se kyligt ointresserad och högdragen ut, men det verkade bara egga honom ännu mer.  
– Vår skola är verkligen inte mycket att hänga i julgranen nu för tiden, sa han släpigt till pojkarna som tydligen var långväga gäster och inte gick på Hogwarts. Dumbledore är ingen bra rektor; det går bara mer utför med undervisningen för varje år. Vet ni vem vi har som lärare för andra året i rad? En _halvjätte!_ En halvtokig drummel som jobbar som skogsvaktare och inte ens är utbildad. Vi får sköta om livsfarliga monster på lektionerna. Det är bara Harry Potter, smutsskallen Granger och blodsförrädaren Weasley som gillar honom. Men nu har jag sett till att han kommer att bli avskedad.  
– Hur då? frågade en vampyrblek tonårspojke med svart hår lika slickat som på en nöjd hankatt. Han lät imponerad. – Har du så stort inflytande?  
\- Nja, makt innebär ju ansvar, spann Draco självbelåtet. Men jag lät mig intervjuas i Daily Prophet av den utmärkta reportern Rita Skeeter, och då berättade jag lite om hur illa vi tycker om Hagrid, allesammans. Han lär få se sig om efter ett nytt jobb när terminen börjar ...

Åter igen kikade han på mig ur ögonvrån, men jag var allt annat än imponerad - glaset darrade i handen på mig och jag fylldes av fasa över hur fräckt den där lille stekaren hade betett sig och vilken sorg det här kunde orsaka Hagrid och de tre vännerna. Och här satt jag, osynligt bakbunden av min låga profil, utan att kunna avslöja mina sanna känslor, fastän de blixtrade i mig -

Ett grönt sken flammade plötsligt upp bakom Draco och sekunden efter lossnade den väldiga kristallkronan från taket bakom honom och kusinerna. Med ett öronbedövande brak slog den i golvet. Glassplittret yrde. Panikslagna skrik hördes och folk rusade om varandra med dragna trollstavar och förtäckta ögon. Snape dök upp ur tumultet och svängde trollstaven i en skyddande gest över mig, och jag såg även de andra använda sina stavar flitigt.

Det tog en bra stund innan stämningen lugnade sig efter olyckan, som ändå var långt mindre ödesdiger här än den skulle varit på en fest med mugglare utan tillgång till läkande magi. Medan små husalfer städade upp i röran torkade folk svetten ur pannan och svalkade sig med ännu ett glas. Snape hade fört mig till ett avlägset hörn av den stora salen.

Jag hade plötsligt blivit mycket trött. Det var inte bara den sena tiden och alla nya och upprörande upplevelser, utan kändes som samma sorts tunga trötthet som kommit över mig en kort tid efter att jag fick ärret. Vagt uppfattade jag att vi kommit in i ännu ett rum, mycket mindre och rökdoftande, tillsammans med Lucius och några andra trollkarlar. De rökte stora pipor som de tände åt varandra med trollstavarna. Mitt synfält var suddigt och allt gungade.  
– Hörde mig sägas att ni är i resandebranschen, brummade en kraftig trollkarl med långa mustascher. Säg mig, vad är er åsikt om förbudet mot flygande mattor?  
– Ehm … mumlade jag, men sedan kände jag en fast, varm hand på min skuldra.  
– Ursäkta oss ett ögonblick. Snape ledde mig mot dörren. – Lite trötta i månskenet, är vi?  
Jag orkade bara nicka.  
– Lucius, kan jag be dig ordna en droska för oss hem, bad han. Vi känner att det blir det bästa färdsättet efter alla dina goda drycker. Tack för ikväll.  
Efter några ögonblick befann vi oss i droskan, vilken sakta började de många timmarnas färd hemåt förd av osynliga dragare, medan jag utmattad gav efter för den tunga sömnen.


	18. Läkning

\- Välkommen till 1995. Ni har sovit som ett barn, hela natten. Jag blinkade mot gryningen och fann att jag satt i droskan med huvudet mot min beskyddares axel, insvept i en del av hans resmantel. Han såg ner på mig och det glittrade retsamt i de svarta ögonen. Generat rätade jag på mig och sa:  
\- Sir, vi måste tala med Dumbledore och Hagrid.

Tidningen låg uppslagen på skrivbordet hos Dumbledore och hans skakade bekymrad på sitt visa huvud.  
– Tyvärr, sa han. Det där reportaget kom ut för några dagar sen och sedan dess är Hagrid barrikaderad i sin stuga. Jag har försökt tala med honom men utan goda resultat, är jag rädd. Han tog mycket illa vid sig.  
– Pojken Malfoy har naturligtvis rätt att uttala sin åsikt i tidningen, sa Snape diplomatiskt, men personligen har jag inget emot Rubeus och hans keldjur. Eleverna på den här skolan behöver tampas lite mer med verkligheten. Eller vad säger ni? Han vände sig till mig och hans ögon glittrade okynnigt igen.  
– Jag är säker på att Hagrid inte äventyrar elevernas säkerhet, om de bara följer hans instruktioner, sa jag bestämt. Vad beträffar hans ursprung tycker jag det är mycket bra att ni låter människor av alla slag få en chans på Hogwarts. Precis som ni lät mig få det, rektor Dumbledore.

Det kändes brådskande att få träffa ungdomarna och höra hur mycket de visste och om de träffat Hagrid, men Snape lät mig inte gå förrän han skött om mitt sår mycket noga och försäkrat sig om att han inte missat någon enda liten detalj då han återställt mitt ursprungliga utseende. Det hade varit så mörkt i droskan att han inte kunnat se ordentligt, sa han.  
– Jag hade gärna behållit de där välformade ögonbrynen, sir, försökte jag lite skämtsamt, men han skakade bara allvarligt på huvudet och öppnade en ny flaska med sårsalva.  
När jag äntligen kom iväg tog det ett tag att hitta den lilla kvartetten, som jag i mina tankar tyckte om att kalla fyrklövern. Det visade sig att de inte visste om artikeln, inte ens Hermione, och de blev bestörta.  
– Hur gör hon egentligen, den där hemska Skeeter-kärringen, när hon gräver upp sådana saker och framställer dem på det sättet? rasade hon. Fördomar är vad det är! Rasism mot halvjättar! Vi måste genast gå och hälsa på honom. Följer du med, Miriam?  
Det visade sig dock helt omöjligt att få träffa Hagrid. Vi hörde Fang skälla inne i stugan, men vår store vän visade sig inte trots att ungdomarna bankade på både dörrar och fönster och jag ropade så övertygande jag kunde att han borde prata med Dumbledore igen.

Hagrid förblev otillgänglig under resten av den korta ledigheten, vilket fördystrade stämningen. Jag hoppades på att tiden delvis skulle läka hans sår, precis som den gjorde med mitt. I mitt fall var det dock inte bara tiden som bidrog.  
– Oj, det ser verkligen fint ut nu, sa Dumbledore dagen innan terminen skulle börja. Man kan inte tro att det bara är två veckor sedan. Du har haft en mycket skicklig vårdare. Fantastiskt arbete, Severus. Han log erkännsamt mot Snape, som formellt höjde på ögonbrynen.  
– Och din sömn har inte förändrats på något sätt? frågade han vänd till mig. – Inga ovanliga drömmar? Inga besvär?  
– Faktiskt inte, sa jag tankfullt. Och det stämde. Trots allt som hänt, flöt det som en värme och en styrka genom mig. Det kändes, underligt nog, som om jag aldrig mått så bra som nu.

xxx

Juldekorationerna var fortfarande kvar vid terminsstarten. Just när jag vaknade, i det lilla alkovliknande rum i våningen där min säng numera stod, hörde jag ett avlägset 'Bjällerklang, bjällerklang!' som snabbt ersattes av nya julsånger, vilket jag gissade på vad Peeves vilken ersatte några missade ord med riktigt fula och brutala sådana. Lyckligtvis hördes ett avlägset skrik och någon som skällde:  
\- MEN VID MERLINS KALSONGER! PEEVES, UT UR DENNA KORRIDOR _**MED DETSAMMA**_ _._ Det var Filch som skällde. Jag brast ut i fnitter men tystnade snabbt när jag såg Snape komma in i rummet med ett glas smärtstillande åt mig. Jag tog emot det och drack upp det direkt. Det smakade inte särskilt bra med det gick att dricka utan att spy. Jag gav Snape tillbaka glaset utan ett ord.  
– Tack, sa han kort utan att röra läpparna och gick iväg. När han var utom synhåll sträckte jag vällustigt på mig i sängen. Det sjöd en sällsam glädje genom mig som jag inte förstod, liksom inramad av allt det allvarliga. Här låg jag inbäddad i mörka men oändligt mjuka och varma täcken, hade en stor kopp kryddigt väldoftande té bredvid sängen, många små tända ljus i närheten, och ett sår som var läkt och skött intill perfektion. Ärret var nästan vackert, och i mugglarvärlden skulle det passera för att vara en tatuering. Dessutom hade min hy blivit sidenlen av alla läkande salvor. Det var svårt att inte i hemlighet njuta lite av det hela.  
– På gott humör, är vi?  
Snape var tillbaka med sitt allvarliga ansikte, men jag såg det där glittret i de svarta ögonen, det gäckande ljuset i dem vilket brukade dyka upp allt oftare numera.  
Han satte sig vid min säng och sa:  
\- Idag, som ni vet, är det första dagen på terminen och jag måste få insistera på att vi gör vissa förändringar. Jag vill inte att ni ska arbeta i växthuset längre, utan delta vid mina lektioner under hela förmiddagen och tidig eftermiddag. Vad säger ni?  
– Jo … det fungerar, sa jag men vågade nästan inte erkänna hur gärna jag ville. På lektionerna i trolldryckskonst kunde man snappa upp väldigt mycket kunskap om magi, ett ämne som intresserade mig mer och mer, inte bara genom sin länk till latinet.  
Det var dock svårt att förstå varför det var nödvändigt att ha mig under uppsikt en så stor del av dagarna. Harry verkade inte alls ha samma sorts beskydd. Visst var det så att han var skicklig på magi och att hans ärr inte vållade honom något besvär just nu, men det gjorde ju inte mitt heller, tvärtom kände jag mig stark och liksom fylld av ljus. Tänk bara en sådan sak som att jag lyckats bli vän med ungdomarna i fyrklövern! Det var något att glädjas åt, och vid lunchen den dagen smet jag från lärarbordet och ner till Gryffindor, där även Elvira satt.  
Stämningen var inte på topp bland ungdomarna. De hade haft vikarie för Hagrid, som fortfarande var otillgänglig, och Malfoy hade haft med sig tidningsartikeln på lektionen för att ge den till Harry. Naturligtvis hade han varit triumferande över vilken effekt det hade blivit. Harry var så ilsken att kycklinggrytan stänkte över hela bordet när han slevade upp den.  
De diskuterade var Rita Skeeter kunde ha fått all information ifrån.  
– Hon kanske har en osynlighetsmantel, sa Harry. Visst skulle det just vara likt henne, va, att gömma sig i buskarna och tjuvlyssna på folk?  
Jag rodnade lite, med tanke på att jag själv tjuvlyssnat några gånger på sista tiden.  
– Typiskt Malfoy att ställa till problem, muttrade Ron och jag höll med.  
– Ni skulle sett på nyår, när han …  
Jag kunde bitit mig i tungan. Det var Metrimona Prince som träffat Malfoy på nyår.  
\- … när hans, menar jag, kompisar, Crabbe och Goyle, ställde till ett väldigt liv här …  
Det hade jag faktiskt hört talas om. De hade smällt av magiska explosioner i korridoren nere vid fängelsehålorna och Filch hade varit rasande.  
– Var du där nere? frågade Harry nyfiket. Vid fängelsehålorna?  
– Nej … eh … jag hörde talas om det, stammade jag och försökte byta ämne:  
\- Ska vi försöka hälsa på Hagrid igen?  
Men Hagrid förblev onåbar och jag hade ett annat, visserligen mindre, men likväl ett problem: En viss person fyllde år den 9 januari och jag ville ge honom något fint, men hade ingen aning om vad. Allmänt var jag ganska usel på att komma på bra presenter, även till dem jag tyckte mycket om. I julas hade det ändå blivit ganska bra; skissen som jag gjort av honom stod fint uppställd på byrån fastän han aldrig nämnde ett ord om den. Det var en insikt jag började få: Han tyckte inte om att stå i tacksamhetsskuld till någon.

Själv bar jag ständigt länken med silvermånen om halsen och hade aldrig tagit av den. Min egen tacksamhetsskuld var enorm. Jag visste att den ständiga uppsikten över mig måste hindra honom i andra viktiga uppgifter, och på något sätt ville jag ge något tillbaka som verkligen var betydelsefullt. Förvisso hade väl min välvilja framgått den där ödesdigra natten, men offret hade varit onödigt och följderna besvärliga.

Problemet var bara att materiella ting som han kunde förväntas trå efter var helt utom min kännedom. Hela den världen av magiska föremål var så komplicerad att förstå, en djungel av obegripligheter för den som inte var insatt.

Den 8 januari var jag så desperat i denna fråga att jag sökte upp Dumbledore på hans kontor. Det var första gången jag kom dit i ett eget ärende.  
– Miriam, sa Dumbledore och betraktade mig med värme över de halvmåneformade glasögonen, där han satt omgiven av en mängd av magiska föremål som såg mycket tekniskt avancerade ut. Men när jag rodnande framförde min fråga skakade han på huvudet.  
– Den bästa gåva ni kan ge Severus just nu är er vänskap. Utan att gå in på detaljer kan jag säga att han haft ett liv där han fått ge mycket och ta ett stort ansvar utan att få välförtjänt erkännande tillbaka eller ens tycka om att utföra det han blivit ålagd. Jag kan dock se att det skänker honom glädje att få ha hand om er. Och han har gett er en bra magisk omvårdnad, eller hur?  
– Den bästa, viskade jag. Det är därför jag skulle vilja … Kan ni verkligen inte alls hjälpa mig, rektor Dumbledore?  
\- Tyvärr, sa han obevekligt, är jag rädd att jag inte kan det.


	19. Skratt

Hur många olika kittlar och grytor fanns det egentligen rum för i det här lilla köket? Vilka skulle användas och till vad? Jag svor tyst för mig själv medan jag kisade för att tyda den snirkliga handstilen på pergamentrullen jag lånat av McGonagall. Ett enkelt recept, hade jag betonat, en enkel liten middag som även en nybörjare kunde klara.

Problemet var bara att alla här lagade mat med hjälp av magi. De hade trollstavar som tände i spisen och fick potatisen att skala sig själv. För att inte tala om hur de skickade ljusstrålar ner i grytorna och fick soppan att ändra färg till något ljuvligt. Min soppa såg ut som ett misslyckat polyjuiceelixir (jag började känna till en hel del sorters olika trolldrycker nu).

Nåja, dukningen skulle bli vacker i alla fall. Jag placerade ut vin och letade upp de vackraste bägare jag kunde hitta i skåpet. Sedan började jag klä bordet med vinterdekorationer från överflödet ute i slottet. När dukningen var perfekt tog jag soppsleven och återvände till spisen.

Vid Merlins kalsonger, nu rök det på ett farligt sätt under kitteln! Tänk om hela våningen brann upp, det fattades det bara det också! Jag sprang bort och ställde upp dörren, bara för att tappa balansen när Peeves slapp in i rummet, glatt sjungande:

 _Och Peevsie in i köket dök,  
_ _för Peevsie gillar stök och bök,  
_ _hej hopp, här fanns det mycket rök,  
_ _men inte mycket biff med lök!_

– PEEVES! Din eländiga ursäkt till andevarelse, hur vågar du ta dig in i professorns våning! Filch kom rusande med en eldgaffel i handen och sin galna blick fästad på poltergeisten. Snabbt som ögat rullade jag in under ett bord för att de inte skulle se mig. Peeves susade runt valven och välte föremål till höger och vänster med Filch i släptåg och som grädde på moset kom katten Mrs. Norris fräsande efter.  
– VAD FÖRSIGGÅR HÄR? Snape tornade upp sig i dörren. Blixtsnabbt riktade han trollstaven mot grytan och ropade: - Aguamenti! Vatten sprutade fram och släckte röken.  
– Det var den där förbaskade Peeves igen! morrade Filch. Han slapp in på era domäner, professorn, och ställde till en massa oreda! Ni måste ha glömt att låsa dörren, professorn!  
– _Verkligen_ … Det måste jag ha gjort, sa Snape kryptiskt och började fösa ut Filch genom dörren. Peeves hade flytt för livet så fort han fick syn på Snape. – Tack, Filch, nu klarar jag mig fint.  
Han stängde dörren, låste den och såg sig bistert om. Möbler låg välta, den fina dukningen var en enda röra och den polyjuiceliknande soppan spilld över hela golvet. Det såg ut som om det varit inbrott allra minst, och jag såg ett stråk av oro i hans ögon.

Det avgjorde saken. Det var inget att be för. Jag kravlade mig fram under bordet, smutsig, med sotigt förkläde och soppsleven fortfarande i handen.  
– Tja, grattis på födelsedagen, sir. Jag hatar mitt liv.  
Oron i hans ögon försvann direkt när han såg mig. Han ordnade till anletsdragen och sa strängt:  
\- En bra present skulle onekligen vara om ni städade upp.  
Han tystnade med en outgrundlig min. Så glittrade det till i hans ögon:  
\- Eller så kunde vi använda oss av magi.  
– Ja tack, sir.  
Ett snabbt svep med trollstaven återställde ordningen. Snape vände åter blicken mot min sotiga uppenbarelse. Så hände något märkligt med hans ansikte. Han log. Och så började han skratta - ett djupt, varmt skratt. Han torkade sig i pannan med en näsduk och sa: - Efter det här vågar jag aldrig lämna er ensam igen.

En framtrollad middag och lite vin avslutade kvällen. Det var först när jag låg nedbäddad i de mörka filtarna i mitt rum som jag kom på det.  
När allt kom omkring hade jag nog lyckats ge honom en gåva i alla fall.  
Det var första gången jag sett honom skratta.


	20. Inbrott

Hogwarts låg fortfarande inbäddat i djup snö. Januarisolen föll över det trolska landskapet med sjön och skogen och färgade en av de branta väggarna, som stupade rakt ner i vattnet, glödande ljusröd. Under sedan länge passerade århundraden hade fångar funnits innanför slottets murar, i fängelsehålor med välvda tak, och framlevt sina vedermödor inlåsta med gallerförsedda fönster mot den lockande utsikten. Nu, när slottet blivit en skola, var gallren sedan länge borta och lämnade helt fritt för solen när den föll över den stora fåtölj där jag satt försjunken i tankar med en uppslagen trollkonstlära vilande över mitt ärrade knä.

Ungdomarna var på utflykt i Hogsmeade och själv var jag ensam i våningen. Den var förseglad med en besvärjelse som gjorde att ingen kunde komma in, men jag däremot kunde ta mig ut. Lyckligtvis inte tvärtom.

Inte för att jag egentligen hade någon större önskan att lämna våningen. Här var alltid varmt och ombonat till skillnad mot många andra delar av slottet. Jag var klädd i en sidenglänsande mörkgrön klädnad, en av många olika som liksom bara dök upp i min garderob, alla i dova men vackra färger. Ingenting fattades mig någonsin. Materiella ting jag eventuellt åtrådde hade en tendens att plötsligt bara finnas lite här och var i våningen. För att kompensera försökte jag göra något nyttigt. Utöver de vanliga studierna hade jag börjat lära mig de enklaste grunderna i magi för att ha bättre grundkunskaper om ärret skulle ge mig besvär, men ingenting i den vägen hade ännu hänt.  
Plötsligt fick jag en ingivelse att det kunde vara en bra idé att försöka hälsa på Hagrid igen. Han hade alltid haft ett gott öga till mig och kanske var det lättare att möta en person än flera till en början. Jag svepte min mantel om mig och lämnade våningen.

Slottsgården badade i eftermiddagssol och jag såg en ljus rök komma från Hagrids stuga. När jag kom fram uppenbarade sig Dumbledore i dörröppningen. Han kliade Fang bakom örat och sa med myndig röst inåt stugan:  
\- Jag vägrar att acceptera din uppsägning, och jag väntar att få se dig tillbaka på arbetet på måndag morgon. Du kommer och äter frukost med mig i stora salen halv nio. Inga ursäkter godtas. God middag, allesammans. Han nickade åt mig och började pulsa iväg genom den bländvita snön.  
När jag kom in i stugan satt Hagrid där och snyftade med huvudet i de enorma händerna. Hermione stod bredvid och tröstade honom. Ron och Harry var också där.  
– Han e en stor man, Dumbledore … en stor man, snyftade Hagrid.  
Ja, nog var han det, alltid. Han hade med hjälp av de tre vännerna lyckats övertala Hagrid att fortsätta som lärare på Hogwarts, och nu var Hagrid mycket ångerfull över att han till en början gömt sig.  
– De va Dumbledore som hjälpte mig sen pappa var borta, berättade han. Han skaffa mej skogvaktarjobbet … han litar nämligen på folk, de gör han. Ger dom en andra chans, de e de som e skillnaden mellan han å andra rektorer, förstår ni. Han låter alla som har nån begåvning av nåt slag komma in på Hogwarts. Han vet att alla kan bli nåt bra, även om deras familjer e … tja, vad ska man säga … inte e helt respektabla.  
När vi så småningom tog adjö av Hagrid kunde jag se att Harry såg beslutsam ut, som om han fått styrka av Hagrids ord att alla kunde bli något bra. De orden hade även väckt min beslutsamhet. Jag måste börja fundera på hur man kunde göra det bästa av situationen.

xxx

På torsdagsnatten väcktes jag av ett enormt buller och hörde ett jämrande skrik. På ett ögonblick flög jag ur sängen och rusade ut i våningen. Snape kom skyndande från sitt sovrum medan han snabbt krängde på sig en fladdrande svart nattrock och hade trollstaven mellan tänderna. När han kom till dörren tog han staven och kastade en skyddsbesvärjelse över våningen, medan han tecknade åt mig att stanna där jag var.

Det kändes inte helt lätt att följa uppmaningen, inte bara för att det var otäckt att bli lämnad ensam utan mest för att jag inte visste vilka faror som väntade honom därute. Om jag smög mig ut försiktigt, bara för att förvissa mig om att han klarade sig? Kanske kunde jag tillkalla hjälp från annat håll?

Vid dörren kastades jag dock denna gång tillbaka av besvärjelsen. Det var bara att inse att det inte skulle gå att smita ut. Halvt förbittrad och halvt skrattlysten över min tillfälliga fångenskap lyssnade jag utåt slottet.

Bullret och skriken hade upphört. På mycket långt håll kunde jag höra ljudet av röster, men i relativt lugn samtalston. Efter ett tag tystnade även rösterna. Jag försökte hålla mig lugn och sysselsatte mig med att göra te. Allt var bättre än att bara vänta.

När Snape kom tillbaka såg han upprörd men sammanbiten ut. Snabbt svepte han fram till mig och lade händerna på mina axlar.  
– Oroa er inte, ni är säker här. Men, återtog han medan han gick vidare över stengolvet, det är något i görningen, helt klart. Han satte sig i fåtöljen, bekymrad och tankfull. Jag hämtade en kopp te till honom och såg med tillfredsställelse att han tog den och drack, med fortfarande bekymrat rynkad panna. Tyst kröp jag ihop i den andra fåtöljen, med händerna om mitt ärrade knä.  
– Någon har brutit sig in på mitt kontor, sa han. Facklorna var tända och dörren på glänt. Kontoret är förseglat med en besvärjelse som endast en trollkarl kan upphäva. Sedan stötte jag på Filch och den där Alastor Moody ute i korridoren … Filch hade fått tag i ett av turneringsdeltagarnas ägg och där låg även ett pergamentstycke som jag kände igen … Jag är säker på att det var Potter som befann sig olovligt ute om natten. Det skulle inte förvåna mig om det var han som bröt sig in på kontoret.  
– Men … varför skulle han göra det? Tyvärr kunde jag inte gå i god för Harry i den frågan, eftersom jag visste att han - visserligen alltid med ett ädelt syfte - brutit mot skolans regler ett antal gånger.  
– Han lever efter sina egna regler och utsätter sig ständigt för risker, sa Snape bistert. Det leder till att det blir svårt att ansvara för pojkens säkerhet.  
– Blev något stulet på kontoret, sir? frågade jag försiktigt.  
– Jag har inte genomsökt det grundligt, för jag ville snabbt tillbaka och se till er … Han gav mig en snabb blick och fortsatte: - Men jag såg att någon tagit afrikanskt trädormsskinn, precis som för två år sedan. Det är nämligen inte första gången något liknande sker. Men ingen har vett nog att ta misstankarna mot Potter på allvar. Filch trodde det var poltergeisten och ville jaga honom, och Alastor Moody … Snape tystnade igen och såg plågad ut, rörde lätt vid sin vänstra underarm.  
\- Jag tror att oroliga tider väntar oss, sa han. Mitt uppdrag kan komma att bli mer tidskrävande än det tidigare varit. Vi måste vara beredda, samla våra krafter. Så nu är det hög tid att ni kommer i säng.  
Det var inte förhandlingsbart. Snart låg jag i sängen med en extra filt och ett varmvattenskrus vid fötterna, halvt generad och halvt rörd av hans ständiga omsorger. Trots allt som hänt kunde jag sova och vaknade inte förrän i gryningen.

När jag kom ut i våningen såg jag att han somnat i sin stol, med huvudet lutat mot ryggstödet. Det grå gryningsljuset föll in på hans ansikte. Det var helt annorlunda när han sov, mer pojkaktigt och oskyldigt, med de täta svarta ögonfransarna fällda mot kinden. Tyst hämtade jag min varmaste filt och lade den över honom.

Jag förstod att svåra tider väntade oss.


	21. Gälgräs

Redan följande natt kom den första mardrömmen.  
Ett grönt sken blev starkare och starkare tills det med ett enormt dån blixtrade till. Jag satt rakt upp i sängen, med filtarna i en enda röra, genomsvettig och med ljudet av mitt eget skrik ekande i öronen.  
Med bultande hjärta stapplade jag ut i våningen, sjönk ner i en av fåtöljerna och försökte tygla illamåendet. Tänderna skallrade i munnen. Det var fortfarande mörkt utanför fönstren. Jag drog upp fötterna under mig och kände - för första gången sedan alldeles efter olyckan - hur ärret smärtade och brände.  
Några facklor tändes bakom mig.  
– Vad hände?  
Snape betraktade mig uppmärksamt, men han såg inte förvånad ut.

Detta visade sig vara en av de saker som både han och Dumbledore hade misstänkt kunde hända. Det var bland annat därför de ville att jag skulle bo kvar i våningen, eftersom sinnet var som mest öppet och sårbart under sömnen. Jag fick beskriva drömmen i detalj, men dess skrämmande crescendo hade inte varit särskilt detaljerat, bara det gröna skenet som i takt med ljudet blev starkare. Tydligt var ju att skenet hade någon sorts samband med älvorna, som hade varit omgivna av det den där natten. Jag hade en vag känsla att jag även sett det vid något annat tillfälle och någon helt annanstans, men jag kunde inte komma på när.

När jag var i biblioteket föll mina ögon ideligen igen. Den tunga tröttheten hade återvänt. Så fick jag syn på Harry som satt med lika tunga ögonlock som jag själv och förtvivlat bläddrade genom en tjock bok. Han hade Hermione med sig och hon såg lika förtvivlad ut som Harry själv. Hon bläddrade också igenom en minst 6 centimeter tjock bok. Ron var också med, blekare än vanligt under fräknarna.  
De mumlade, trött och förtvivlat, nästan ohörbart för sig själva. En lång, lite rund pojke med vänligt ansiktsuttryck fram till dem, andfådd och ivrig.  
– Jag vet hur du ska lösa nästa uppgift!  
– Hur, hur? sa Harry lättat.  
– Hermione _och_ Ron kommer att bli fast under vattnet och du har en timme på dig att lösa det. Men du kan alltid använda gälgräs! sa han viskande till Harry och gav honom några gröna strån som såg ut som gräs men slemmigare. Harry såg lättad och glad ut och sa:  
\- Tack Neville, du är väldigt snäll. Harry omfamnade honom. Neville som blev lätt röd om kinderna sa:  
\- Jag behöver... Uh… Göra läxa, vi ses!  
Han försvann. Jag såg leende efter honom. Neville var en av mina favoriter. Han och jag hade faktiskt en del gemensamt, men hos honom var det tiofalt förstärkt: både tummen mitt i handen och den goda viljan. Det fanns helt enkelt inget ont i honom, men han hade ingenting gratis. Örtlära var dock hans bästa ämne, och antagligen var det därför han kunnat hjälpa Harry med gälgräset.  
– Okej, Miriam, nu har vi en stor hemlighet, sa Harry, och jag släntrade över till deras bord. – Det var verkligen bra tajming av Neville nu när jag precis listat ut vad andra uppgiften går ut på.  
– Hur gjorde du? undrade jag.  
– Jag var i prefekternas badrum härom natten efter ett tips från Diggory, och öppnade ägget under vattnet precis som han sagt att jag skulle. Det hjälpte mig att förstå att jag måste hämta något under vattnet och att det kommer att ta en timme.  
– Så du var alltså ute härom natten? sa jag försiktigt. Du hörde det som hänt med Snapes kontor?  
– Jag hörde talas om det, ja. Harry fäste prövande sina gröna ögon på mig. Det var inte jag som bröt mig in, sa han. Men hur vet du …?  
– Du vet, lärarna talar ju med varandra, och jag hör en del av det, sa jag avledande. Jag tror på dig, om du säger att det inte är du, Harry. Frågan är bara vem det var?  
– Jag såg på min marodörkarta att Bartemius Crouch var där inne, sa Harry. Jag har just berättat det för Ron och Hermione, och vi begriper inte vad han gjorde där. Den allmänna meningen är att han var sjuk en tid - redan på julbalen kunde han ju inte komma hit, utan lät Rons bror Percy gå i hans ställe.  
Bartemius Crouch arbetade på trolldomsministeriet, med internationellt magisamarbete, och Percy var hans assistent. Mr. Crouch var en av domarna i turneringen för magisk trekamp, men ända sedan julbalen hade Percy fått ersätta honom.  
Ingen av oss begrep vad Bartemius Crouch gjort på Snapes kontor.  
– Snape borde få veta det, tyckte jag. Så behöver han inte heller misstänka dig, Harry.  
Det var besvärligt med antipatin dem emellan, när jag var så fäst vid dem båda två.  
– Jag berättade det för Moody, så han för det väl vidare till de andra lärarna, trodde Harry. Men det är inte säkert att Snape köper det. Han misstänker alltid mig. Fast nu håller Moody ett öga på honom. Han sa att Dumbledore bara låter Snape stanna här för att han vill ge honom en andra chans.  
– Va? sa Ron och spärrade upp ögonen av förvåning. Harry, Moody kanske tror att det var _Snape_ som lade ditt namn i den flammande bägaren!  
– Nej, men Ron, sa Hermione och skakade tvivlande på huvudet, vi trodde ju en gång tidigare att Snape försökte döda Harry, och det visade sig tvärtom att han räddade hans liv, kommer du inte ihåg det? Jag bryr mig inte om vad Moody säger. Dumbledore är inte dum. Det var riktigt av honom att lita på Hagrid och professor Lupin, trots att de flesta andra inte skulle erbjudit dem arbete, så varför skulle han inte också ha rätt när det gäller Snape, även om Snape är lite …  
\- Ond, sa Ron raskt. Ärligt talat, Hermione, varför skulle annars alla de som jagar onda trollkarlar söka igenom hans kontor?  
– Han har onekligen en framtoning som gör honom lätt att misstänka, sa Hermione eftertänksamt. Han är inte trevlig eller gladlynt, och han har betett sig väldigt elakt mot oss och andra elever, flera gånger. Men Dumbledore litar på honom, och allvarligt talat, har ni inte märkt att han slutat upp med att vara elak mot eleverna? På den här sidan året har han inte varit orättvis en enda gång. Till och med Neville låter han vara nuförtiden. Jag undrar vad det beror på?


	22. Studier

Följande kväll sände jag en uggla till Leonardus. Jag skickade honom regelbundna uppdateringar av mina studier och den här vintern hade hittills varit produktiv. Sambandet mellan latinet och magin visade sig nu tydligare i arbetet eftersom jag hela tiden ökade mina kunskaper om den magiska världen.

Leonardus var min latinlärare på gymnasiet och även en nära bekant och kollega till mina föräldrar som arbetade som musiklärare där. Han var en äldre man med lång erfarenhet och den jag tyckte mest om av alla, kunnig och seriös i kombination med sina dramatiska, tokiga infall. När jag tog studenten hade jag högsta betyg i de flesta ämnen men visste inte vad jag ville fortsätta med. Språk, bild och musik var mina stora intressen men jag var obeslutsam hur jag skulle kombinera detta med ett passande yrke. Därför hade det kommit väldigt lägligt då Leonardus erbjöd mig ett extra års studier med ett alldeles speciellt stipendium. Han hade noterat att jag alltid intog ledarrollen i latingruppen när vi brottades med texterna och han tyckte sig även ha sett, som han uttryckte det, att jag var "mottaglig för vidgade vyer".

Det var så min unika chans att få komma till Hogwarts hade uppstått. Leonardus visade sig vara en trollkarl mestadels verksam i mugglarvärlden. Att någon helt utan magiska egenskaper fått komma in på den berömda skolan hade dock aldrig hänt tidigare och det var utan tvivel Dumbledores öppna sinne i kombination med Leonardus goda öga till mig som skapat möjligheten.

Jag hade behövt några månaders förberedelse för att kunna få tillträde till den magiska världen, noggranna studier över hur trollkarlssamhället fungerade. Till slut hade jag fått svära en ed på att ingenting avslöja om den värld jag skulle få möta. Om jag bröt denna ed skulle mitt minne av året suddas ut - något som nu tycktes mig vara en fruktansvärd konsekvens, vilken bara inte fick inträffa.

Leonardus hade inte ännu fått vetskap om mitt ärr. Han skulle få det senast mot slutet av skolåret då det också kunde ha visat sig mer vilka följder skadan skulle få, och jag hade ju hållit med om att det kunde vara bäst att inte oroa varken honom eller min familj innan vi visste mer.

Mugglarvärlden kändes för övrigt lika avlägsen som ett annat liv i en annan dimension - och det var ju också, kort sagt, fallet. Människorna där upptog inte mina tankar särskilt mycket - världen här inne var helt enkelt alltför överväldigande och eftersom jag var bunden av mitt tysthetslöfte kunde jag inte heller berätta om den för mina närmaste. Här innanför slottets murar gällde också ett helt eget sätt att tänka och agera, som kändes svårt att i ord förklara för världen utanför.

Det var dock en seger att studierna gick framåt. Faktiskt var detta det minsta man kunde vänta sig i det liv jag nu förde. Det saknades aldrig någonting av det jag kunde tänkas behöva. Användbara föremål bara dök upp som av sig själva i min närhet då jag befann mig i våningen. Eftersom jag inte behövde bekymra mig om något praktiskt fanns det mycket kraft över. Den starka, ljusa känslan hade snabbt kommit tillbaka. Jag var generad över alla omsorger men inte tillräckligt för att inte njuta av dem.

Trolldryckslektionerna var numera de enda jag var närvarande på och assisterandet ledde i sin tur till att jag snappade upp mer och mer om olika elixir och dess egenskaper. Att se Snape undervisa var alltid omvälvande. Han ägde rummet till fullo och hade en enorm respekt med sig. Hermione hade rätt i att han numera aldrig var elak eller orättvis mot eleverna men hans uppenbarelse var fortfarande särdeles sträng, där han blek och svart tornade upp sig över dem.

Jag kunde fortfarande känna mig blyg för Snape i klassrummet. Han var en ytterst skicklig skådespelare och visade inte med en min att vi två skulle vara närmare bekanta med varandra. Här märktes ingenting av den sida av honom som jag fått se - den beskyddande och omhändertagande. Dessutom hade jag börjat upptäcka något som säkert skulle ha överraskat vem som helst av eleverna: att han hade humor, en sorts svart, sarkastisk fyndighet vilken dolde sig mellan raderna i hans repliker och som jag uppskattade mycket. Det kändes märkligt att veta så mycket om honom som ingen annan gjorde.

På morgnarna lämnade vi våningen vid olika tidpunkter och naturligtvis gjorde vi heller aldrig sällskap tillbaka. En utomstående såg inget annat än att jag ofta assisterade vid lektionerna i trolldryckskonst. I matsalen gjorde jag numera sällskap med ungdomarna vid Gryffindorbordet, och Gryffindor var ju professor McGonagalls elevhem.

Den tjugofjärde februari närmade sig och Harry började se lite blek ut. Något nervös var han säkert för hur gälgräset skulle fungera när han utförde sitt uppdrag. Det gick dock inte att ta miste på den modige pojkens beslutsamhet. Han tänkte göra det bästa av en situation han aldrig från början velat hamna i.


	23. Legilimering

Den andra mardrömmen var längre och mer detaljrik.

Det gröna skenet var nu bakgrund till dansande, älvlika silhuetter. De rörde sig allt snabbare, i takt med att ett bakomliggande brus blev allt högre. En kvinnoröst vrålade triumferande: - _Det blir starkare nu!_ och ett bedövande jubel bröt ut, hundratals gälla ljusa röster … och det blixtrade till.

Åter satt jag upp i sängen, åter tog jag mig darrande ut i våningen och kröp ihop i fåtöljen med skallrande tänder. Det fotsida brodyrkantade nattlinnet - som liksom mycket annat bara dykt upp bland mina tillhörigheter - var genomblött av svett i ryggen.

Hade jag skrikit denna gång också? Uppenbarligen. Facklorna tändes bakom mig och vi satt mitt emot varandra igen, hans ögon uppmärksamt fästa vid mina.  
– Såg ni det utifrån? frågade han. Från vilket perspektiv, så att säga?  
– Jo, utifrån, tror jag … men det var intensivt, och ljudet … det kändes nästan som om det var inuti mig.  
Jag förstod inte varför den frågan var viktig utan var mer intresserad av detaljerna: – Det måste ha varit svartälvorna och deras ledare, hon som ville skada er, sir. Jag kände igen rösten.  
– Och det gröna skenet ni beskrev? Hur såg det ut? Antog det någon form?  
Men det var svårt att minnas. Allt jag kunde säga var att det blivit starkare tills det exploderade i blixtrandet. Med en ofrivillig grimas av smärta rörde jag vid benet. Han lade varsamt sin hand över min, drog försiktigt undan nattlinnet och betraktade ärret som brände så mycket att det kändes som om eld skulle slå ut från det. Han strök på en svalkande salva och lät sin trollstav röra sig sakta över blixtformen medan han mumlade något. Smärtan tonade av och det blev något lättare att tänka.  
– Kan det här innebära att jag är en källa till information om vad som försiggår på den mörka sidan? frågade jag. Är drömmen sann och i realtid, så att säga?  
– Det tror jag. Han nickade allvarligt. – Och det finns ett sätt att ta reda på mer detaljer från det ni fått se.

– Legilimering är förmågan att ta sig in i en annan människas minnen och tolka det man ser, berättade han. Här på Hogwarts är det jag och rektor Dumbledore som bäst behärskar det. För att kunna utföra legilimering är det viktigt med ögonkontakt; tid och rum har alltså betydelse.  
– Ingen kan alltså ta sig in i mina tankar från ett långt avstånd? frågade jag och rös till medan jag kastade ett öga på de mörka fönstren.  
– Det är i alla fall osannolikt, sa han dröjande. Hogwarts har ett kraftigt skydd mot intrång utifrån. Era drömmar verkar dock vara en länk utåt, till de mörka krafterna, och legilimering skulle kunna hjälpa oss att bättre tyda era syner. Men jag måste förvarna er om att det är en … omvälvande upplevelse.  
– Då är det bäst att vi sätter igång direkt, sa jag beslutsamt.  
– Är ni säker? Han tog en mjuk handduk och strök sakta bort några svettiga hårslingor från min panna.  
– Jag är säker, sir. Gör det nu, innan jag hinner ändra mig.  
Motvilligt lade han ifrån sig handduken och tog istället fram sin trollstav. Så reste han sig och drog sig bakåt några meter, medan han riktade den mot mig. Den darrade ett ögonblick, som om han kämpade med sig själv, men sedan tog han ett fast grepp om den och ropade: - _Legilimens!_

 _Jag sitter på golvet och ser upp på pappa och mamma när de spelar … pappas fingrar löper över tangenterna och solen leker i hans blonda, gråsprängda hår … och i mammas röda hår som dansar lika livligt som stråken i hennes hand … och jag viftar med mina små händer, sjunger och hoppar av fröjd …_

 _Så plötsligt är jag åtta år och får veta att min morfar är död … Förtvivlat ser jag mot himlen och försöker förstå … Jag sjunger på begravningen, inför alla släktingar … Jag får komma fram och sjunga framför klassen på musiklektionen … Jag står framför barnkören i kyrkan med en mikrofon och sjunger ut över publiken … Så är jag framför klassen igen … - Om jag var du skulle jag aldrig visa mig igen! … - Du borde bli en syreatom, du borde bli som luft!_

Hopkrupen i fåtöljen vände och vred jag på mig för att bli kvitt synerna. När de äntligen tonade bort suckade jag frustrerat:  
\- Det där hade vi ju ingen nytta av alls.  
– Det är det vanliga skeendet vid legilimering att det första som kommer upp är starka positiva och negativa upplevelser från barndomen, sa Snape. Så är det. Minnet börjar ofta från början, i de tidiga upplevelserna.  
Han gick runt en stund i rummet och sysslade med olika saker, medan jag försökte smälta upplevelsen. Så vände han sig plötsligt mot mig och sa:  
\- De där pojkarna, som pratade ert språk, vad sa de? De såg inte vänliga ut.  
– Jag vill helst inte prata om det, sir, sa jag undvikande. Dessutom har det ju ingen betydelse för den information vi försöker komma åt.

Efter en stund försökte vi igen. Gryningen började anas utanför fönstren. Natten skulle snart vara slut.

 _De fyra pojkarna står och väntar när jag kommer på vägen … Jag försöker springa men de hinner ifatt och slänger mig in i snödrivan … Malfoy flinar och kikar på mig ur ögonvrån … Pojkarna gör fula miner åt mig … Jag retar dem … Jag retar en pojke som har svårt att gå … härmar honom ..._

 _\- NEEEJ!_

Jag kastade mig hit och dit för att bli kvitt minnet, det avskyvärt skamfyllda, den sida av mig själv jag ville sudda ut och glömma för alltid. - Sluta, låt mig vara!  
– Jag har slutat för länge sedan, hördes hans sorgsna röst. Ni visste ju att det här kunde vara omvälvande.  
– Sir … Det är avskyvärt. Vidrigt. Jag var …  
Tårarna rann sakta nerför kinderna.  
– Alla människor kan utföra onda handlingar, sa han stilla. Barn kan vara mycket grymma innan de fullt ut utvecklat sin empatiska förmåga. Vi människor måste ständigt bekämpa ondskan. Både hos andra individer och den som finns inom oss själva. Det farligaste av allt är att tro att man själv är fri från ondska. Först när man insett att den finns där, kan man försvara sig mot den.  
– Sir, jag vill inte mer, viskade jag. Inte just nu. Låt mig samla lite kraft.  
– Ni har rätt, sa han. Det är snart morgon. Ert sinne måste vila, och vi ska göra oss redo för att gå ner till sjön och titta på den andra uppgiften.


	24. Den andra uppgiften

Som alltid lämnade vi våningen vid olika tidpunkter. Jag var den som gick först. I stora salen satt Elvira ensam vid Ravenclawbordet och jag slog mig ner hos henne.  
– Nu är Hermione och Ron där nere, sa hon. Under vattnet. Jag vet inte hur de gör så att det blir säkert, förtrollad sömn kanske.  
– Jag avundas dem inte, sa jag och ryste.  
– Det gör jag, sa Elvira stilla. Tänk att vara den som någon skulle sakna tusenfalt.

Elvira och jag gjorde sällskap ner till sjön. Luften var klar och kylig. Åskådarplatserna var redan fyllda när vi passerade tätt förbi det gulddraperade domarbordet. Dumbledore log varmt mot oss, Madame Maxime böjde nådigt på huvudet och Karkaroff betraktade mig lystet. Mr. Crouch plats upptogs av Percy Weasley, som med viktig min pratade med Ludo Bagman.

När vi satt på åskådarläktaren lutade sig Elvira mot mig ett ögonblick. Jag lade armen om henne och såg mot de tävlande, som just skulle starta. Bagman placerade ut dem på strandsluttningen med ett mellanrum på tre meter och återvände sedan till domarbordet, varifrån hans magiskt förstärkta röst strax dånade:  
\- Ja, nu är alla turneringsdeltagarna klara att lösa den andra uppgiften. De startar när jag blåser i visselpipan, och de har precis en timme på sig att återvinna det som har tagits ifrån dem. Jag räknar till tre. Ett … två … tre!

Vi såg Harry ta av sig skor och strumpor och stoppa in något i munnen. Gälgräset. Sedan vadade han ut i vattnet. Han hade klädnaden på sig. Var det så klokt egentligen? Den måste ju tynga ner honom. Han vadade längre ut i sjön, längre och längre… Tills han bara stannade. Jag såg att han tuggade snabbt och sen svalde. Slytherineleverna gapskrattade och pekade på honom. Men plötsligt grep han sig om halsen, jag gav till ett gällt skrik och alla slutade att skratta. Han dök hastigt ner under vattnet men jag såg honom inte hoppa upp. Det sista jag såg av honom var två fötter med simhud mellan. Eller var det verkligen han? Slytherineleverna bara gapade. Men Gryffindorarna klappade i händerna och jublade. Karkaroff såg lite sur ut och Ludo Bagman lättad. Jag kände en våg av lättnad att Harry inte hade dött och skrattade till. En minigris hoppade runt i sanden nära stranden; jag kunde inte undgå den. Några Hufflepuffelever pekade på den och flinade.

– Potter har då inte mer vett än den där grisen, hördes Malfoys släpiga röst. Ha på sig hela klädnaden när han ska ner i vattnet. Till och med Krum fattar ju bättre.

Han blinkade med ett Ner med Potter-märke, som Slytherineleverna hade tillverkat och som vissa av dem brukade ha på sig och reta Harry med.

Jag vände mig om och gav honom en blick. Då stängde han visserligen munnen, men tittade drygt tillbaka. Det kunde inte varit tydligare att han inte tyckte att en lärarassistent var värd så värst mycket respekt.

Alla tävlande var sedan en stund försvunna ner i vattnet, och eftersom man inte kunde se vad de gjorde uppstod en del oro på läktarna. Ludo Bagman gjorde sitt bästa för att underhålla publiken med fyndiga kommentarer, men det gick ändå vågor av rastlöshet genom havet av elever. Slytheringruppen hade börjat blinka frenetiskt med de irriterande Stöd Cedric Diggory/Ner med Potter-märkena, och efter en stund började de djärvaste av dem skandera:

\- Neeeer med Potter!

Jag blängde åt deras håll igen men det hjälpte inte mycket. De hade lindat sina svarta och gröna halsdukar kring varandra och hetsade inom gruppen. Åh, vad jag avskydde de där gruppmekanismerna som fick människor att bete sig på det viset! Det hade skadat Harry, Elvira, mig själv och jag var säker på att även Snape varit med om något liknande. Jag hade god lust att gå fram och vråla åt dem att börja tänka själva och inte följa den idiotiska pöbeln …

Efter en stund, som måste varit en halvtimme men som känts oändlig, dök Fleur Delacour upp med sönderriven klädnad och rispor i ansiktet och på armarna. Ett förfärat sus gick genom folkhavet, särskilt starkt bland Beauxbatonseleverna.

Fleur vacklade upp på stranden där madam Pomfrey rusade fram för att plåstra om henne. Tydligen var det grindyloggar som angripit.

\- Åh, är det grindyloggar där nere! sa Malfoy med låtsad förvåning. Då kommer nog inte Potter tillbaka alls. De har säkert käkat upp honom … Slytherineleverna tjöt av skratt.  
– Jamen, jag skämtar ju bara! himlade han sig när jag gav honom en ny blick. Han hade precis samma min som pojkarna i mina minnen från legilimeringen.  
– Ska vi byta plats, Elvira? frågade jag, men det var så fullt av folk omkring oss att vi varken kom fram eller tillbaka. Efter ännu en oändlig halvtimme av skränande Slytherinelever strax bakom oss gick så tidsfristen äntligen ut.

Problemet var bara att ingen kommit tillbaka med sin gisslan.

– Ja, då är det frågan om vi inte måste … började Bagman, men utropade sedan:  
\- Jo, här kommer någon! Det är Mr. Diggory med miss Chang! Bra gjort, en strålande insats, Mr. Diggory!  
– Yeeees! tjöt Slytherineleverna. Stöööööd Cedric Diggory! Hogwarts verklige förkämpe! Det måste vara enda gången någonsin som de stödde Hufflepuff, tänkte jag argt. När det spelade dem själva i händerna! Då passade det minsann.

Strax därefter dök Krum upp med Hermione. Stormande bifall från Durmstrang med Karkaroff i spetsen. Elvira kramade lättad om mig när hon såg att Hermione var oskadd.

Tävlingsdeltagarna och deras återfunna vänner blev ompysslade av madam Pomfrey, medan oron i publiken åter växte. Harry, Ron och Fleurs gisslan var kvar nere i vattnet. Folk började betrakta varandra med rädda blickar, och jag såg att man rådgjorde med varandra vid domarbordet. Visst var det väl fortfarande ett säkert arrangemang? Dumbledore var ju ansvarig? Trots det började mitt hjärta bulta av skräck.

– Vad var det jag sa? hördes det släpigt bakom oss. Grindyloggarna käkade upp Pottan och Vesslan, helt klart! Synd för grindysarna att det inte blev bättre lunch idag …

Men hur i glödheta kunde Malfoy fortfarande sitta och kläcka ur sig sådana saker? Och hur kunde hans fanclub skratta åt det han sa? Läget började ju bli allvarligt! Jag vände mig åter om, bara för att se hur den odräglige mobbaren stod där och blinkade med sitt märke medan hans påhejare flinade, svängde med halsdukarna och hoppade upp och ner så läktaren svajade. Raseriet flammade upp i mig starkt som eld, men jag ville inte skrika åt dem, ville inte skrämma Elvira …

Plötsligt flammade ett grönt sken till och läktaren där Slytherineleverna satt rasade med ett brak. De måste ha hoppat sönder den. Deras fåniga rop byttes mot förfärade skrik. För några sekunder kände jag ingenting, men sedan blev jag ännu räddare än förut. Var det ingen ände på alla hemskheter idag? Hur hade det gått för dem?

Det blev ett enda tumult av folk som rusade till, elever som satt på marken med lättare skador, och madam Pomfrey som ilade runt. Elvira och jag kom fortfarande ingenstans och jag fick koncentrera mig på att försöka skydda henne från stötar och slag i paniken som uppstått. Mitt i allt uppfattade jag att Harry hade kommit tillbaka med Ron och Fleurs lillasyster. Både Percy och Fleur var hysteriska och den annars så korrekte Percy vadade ut i vattnet till sin bror. Madam Pomfrey var borta hos dem och så fort de kom till stranden drog hon med sig dem för att linda in dem i filtar.

Oron började lägga sig bland Slytherineleverna. Ingen hade blivit allvarligt skadad - läktaren hade inte varit så hög - men de såg betydligt tillplattade ut, vilket jag delvis gissade berodde på att Harry kommit tillbaka och att han behandlades som en hjälte för att han räddat både sin egen gisslan och Fleurs syster. Fleur kysste honom på båda kinderna och Dumbledore samtalade ivrigt med en vattukvinna för att få reda på vad som hänt nere i vattnet.

Domarna behövde överlägga en stund för att fördela poängen, men till sist löd Bagmans röst:  
\- Mina damer och herrar, vi har nu kommit fram till ett beslut. Vattuhövdingskan Murcus har berättat exakt vad som hände på botten av sjön, och vi har därför beslutat att ge max femtio poäng för varje deltagare. De fördelas på följande sätt: Miss Delacour, som använde Bubbelhuvudförtrollningen på ett strålande sätt, lyckades ändå inte återta sin gisslan, eftersom hon blev angripen av grindyloggar precis då hon närmade sig målet. Vi belönar hennes insats med tjugofem poäng.

Applåder från läktarna.

– Mr. Cedric Diggory, som också använde sig av Bubbelhuvudförtrollningen, var den förste som återvände med sin gisslan, men han kom en minut efter att tidsfristen löpt ut. Vi belönar honom därför med fyrtiosju poäng.

Stormande bifall från Hufflepuffarna. Slytherineleverna höll sig tysta denna gång.

– Mr. Viktor Krum använde sig av en ofullständig form av förvandlingskonst, som inte desto mindre visade sig effektiv. Han kom tillbaka till stranden med sin gisslan som god tvåa. Vi ger honom fyrtio poäng.

Bifall från Durmstrang och särskilt från Karkaroff.

– Mr. Harry Potter använde gälgräs med stor framgång. Han återvände sist av alla och hade då kraftigt överskridit den utsatta tidsgränsen. Vattuhövdingskan informerar oss emellertid om att Mr. Potter var den förste som kom fram till gisslan, och att den försenade återkomsten berodde på hans fasta beslut att föra samtliga fångar tillbaka i säkerhet och inte bara sin egen. Nästan alla domarna…, här kastade Bagman en mycket ovänlig blick på Karkaroff, … anser att detta visar moralisk tåga och därför förtjänar högsta poäng. Men eftersom inte alla är eniga … tilldelas Mr. Potter fyrtiofem poäng. Det betyder att Mr. Potter och Mr. Diggory nu ligger på delad förstaplats!

Elvira och jag omfamnade varandra och jublade med alla andra (utom möjligen Malfoy med vänner). Vi lät oss föras framåt av folkhopen och nådde fram till Harry först vid trappan till slottet.

– Du förtjänade femtio, Harry! ropade jag och kramade om honom i hans filt. Utan tvekan! Du var den ende som tänkte utanför boxen och inte bara på att vinna. Vi är så stolta över dig!

– Äh, sa Harry och log generat medan han strök det blöta och rufsiga håret ur pannan.


	25. Oro

Tiden efter den andra uppgiften kändes nästan euforisk. Det var alldeles saligt att se Harry bli beundrad och kringsvärmad med beröm. Jag var så stolt över honom att jag inte riktigt kunde lägga band på mig utan måste prata om det. Just det faktum att han stannat kvar under vattnet tills han var säker på att alla skulle bli räddade väckte en stark genklang i mitt hjärta. Faktiskt var det så att den föregående nattens mardröm med följande obehagliga minnen, väckta av legilimeringen, överskuggades av glädjen som följde på andra uppgiften. Så länge det fanns personer som Harry fanns det hopp för mänskligheten trots allt.

Inte ens inför Snape kunde jag hålla inne med förtjusningen över Harrys insats.  
– Sir, ni måste ändå medge att det var bra modigt av Potter att stanna kvar där under vattnet! kunde jag utbrista med drömmande min bakom bokryggen. Han föll inte för något grupptryck eller någon vinnarinstinkt utan handlade enligt sin egen rättskänsla! Han fanns där, både för sina vänner och för de andra!

Men Snape mest bara muttrade och gruffade då Harrys namn kom på tal. Det var helt tydligt ett känsligt ämne för honom. Inte med ett ord hade han någonsin låtsats om att jag ibland umgicks med "Mr. Potter" och hans vänner.

Då jag märkte att ämnet plågade honom lät jag det falla, och han tycktes känna likadant gällande att utsätta mig: Vi hade inte återupptagit legilimeringen. Jag insisterade inte; att visa sina värsta handlingar både för sig själv och för någon man tycker mycket om var inte något jag längtade efter att få uppleva igen.

Mars infann sig, solig och torr men med en bitande blåst. Det var fortfarande skönast att vara inne i slottet, men ljuset tycktes väcka slumrande livsandar hos många, däribland mig. Fortfarande red jag på vågen av Harrys lycka och ibland hade jag svårt att sitta stilla. När vi befann oss i våningen kunde jag rastlöst gå omkring och städa eller krypa upp i något av de forna fängelsefönstren, med blicken drömmande riktad mot sjön och skogen.

\- Ni har oro i blodet, konstaterade Snape bakom bladen på sin tidning, allvarligt men inte ovänligt. - Det hör väl ungdomen till, antar jag.

Det mörka i hans natur blev liksom mycket tydligare nu när årstiden var ljus.

En sanning fanns i hans ord och den visade sig även om nätterna. Min sömn var orolig och nästan varje natt vaknade jag flera gånger av drömmar fyllda med ett svagt grönt sken, men utan egentliga detaljer. Däremot kom det inga fler mardrömmar och jag var tvungen att erkänna för mig själv att jag var tacksam för det, trots möjligheten att nå information via dessa.

Istället försökte jag sysselsätta mig och fyllde dagarna med uppgifter. Lektioner, studier och körövningar avlöste varandra i ett. Studierna gick framåt och jag blev genom erfarenhet allt bättre på att assistera vid trolldryckslektionerna. Även den som har tummen mitt i handen kan genom övning bli mer rutinerad och detta tycktes faktiskt gälla även mig.

En fredag eftermiddag, på en lektion med Harrys klass och Slytherineleverna, satt jag med ärmarna på klädnaden uppkavlade och skrubbade ingefärsrötter i en stor balja. Det var ett arbete som krävde en del fysisk energi och det var skönt att få avreagera sig med borsten mot de jordiga rötterna. Eleverna verkade också ovanligt uppspelta över något och sneglade ideligen mot Harrys, Rons och Hermiones bord längst ner i salen. Luften liksom sjöd av ungdomliga hormoner.

Även Snape lade märkte till oron och svepte neråt klassrummet. Jag såg att han nappade åt sig en veckotidning, som trion tydligen haft gömd under bordet.  
– Tio poängs avdrag för Gryffindor, sa han med ironiskt glittrande ögon. Även om du behöver dina pressurklipp, Potter …

Slytherineleverna tjöt av skratt och Malfoy blinkade med Ner med Potter-märket mot Harry bakom Snapes rygg. Jag försökte komma åt att ge Malfoy en förintande blick, även om jag visste att han skulle strunta blankt i mig. En slev som hängde på en ställning bakom Malfoy ramlade dock ner just då och stötte till honom i huvudet, så att han blev tillfälligt distraherad och glömde att blinka med märket.

Snape beslutade att dela på trion och beordrade Harry till bordet längst fram. Medan han stoppade undan den konfiskerade tidningen gjorde jag en frågande och nyfiken min åt Harry. Han himlade med ögonen i samförstånd och började plocka fram sina grejer på bordet. Jag var mycket nyfiken på vad det stod i tidningen men tänkte att det skulle jag snart få veta, antingen av Snape eller - troligare - av trion.

När Harry var färdig med att pulvrisera sina skarabéer passade jag på att komma till hans bord med rengjorda och uppskurna ingefärsrötter.  
– Vad stod det i tidningen? viskade jag.  
– Äh, en ny fånig artikel av Rita Skeeter om att Hermione är typ ihop med både mig och Krum samtidigt. Vi tycker bara att det är fånigt, men Slytherineleverna har ju väldigt kul förstås.  
– Jo, det kan jag tänka mig. Försök strunta i dem, Harry, de är bara avundsjuka på dig, sa jag lågt och återvände till baljan.

Då hördes en knackning på dörren till fängelsehålan.  
– Kom in, sa Snape korthugget.  
Dörren öppnades och Karkaroff trädde in. Både jag och klassen betraktade honom då han gick fram till katedern. Han snodde sitt mörka pipskägg runt fingrarna och såg orolig ut.  
– Vi måste talas vid, sa han tvärt till Snape, så tyst han kunde.  
– Du får vänta till efter lektionen, sa Snape lika tyst men Karkaroff avbröt:  
\- Jag vill prata med dig nu, när du inte kan smita undan, Severus. Du har undvikit mig hela tiden.  
– Efter lektionen, väste Snape och nu såg han verkligen hotfull ut. Karkaroff fick vackert finna sig i att stå med honom bakom katedern tills lektionen var slut. Han släppte inte Snape med blicken och verkade fast besluten att inte låta honom glida iväg då timmarna var till ända. När tiden började rinna ut såg jag att Harry spillde ut sin bältdjursgalla och försvann ner på golvet för att torka upp den. Han var förmodligen lika nyfiken som jag att höra vad Karkaroff ville säga till Snape. Själv gjorde jag mig så osynlig jag kunde bakom baljan med det lilla antalet rötter som blivit över. Medan klassen strömmade ut väste Snape åt Karkaroff: - Nå, fram med det nu! Vad är det som är så förfärligt bråttom?  
– Det här, sa Karkaroff, drog upp sin vänstra ärm och visade Snape någonting på insidan av underarmen. – Nåå? fortsatte han tyst, ser du det, Severus? Det har aldrig varit så tydligt förr, inte sen …  
\- Täck över det! röt Snape och lät sina svarta ögon svepa över klassrummet.  
– Men du måste ju ha lagt märke till …  
\- Vi får prata senare, Karkaroff! Potter, vad håller du på med?  
– Torkar upp min bältdjursgalla, professorn, genmälde Harry oskyldigt med trasan i handen där han dök upp från golvet. Snape såg förgrymmat på honom och han fick bråttom att slänga sina saker i väskan och rusa iväg.  
– Så, Severus … Karkaroff såg fortfarande uppfordrande och oroligt på Snape, som gjorde en gest åt honom med huvudet att de inte var ensamma. Karkaroff vände sig om och fick syn på mig, och för en sekund överskuggades oron i hans ögon av samma lystna blick han gett mig vid tidigare tillfällen.  
– Vad gör flickan här hos er? Han såg från mig till Snape och hans ögon glittrade farligt.– Hon assisterar på skolan vid lektioner, sa Snape och jag måste beundra hur han inte rörde en min.  
– Vad är det för enkelt slavgöra du låter henne utföra? sa Karkaroff föraktfullt. Han lät en brännande blick glida över mitt förkläde och övergick till att stirra som besatt på mina blottade, vita underarmar som vilade i den smutsiga baljan. Jag kom ihåg hur han kysst min vänsterarm då han varit drucken vid julbalen och hur han visat Snape sin egen vänsterarm nu. Kalla kårar började löpa utmed ryggen.  
Karkaroff vände sig mot Snape med en farlig glimt i ögonen och sa utdraget:  
\- Jag skulle också behöva en assistent. Till mer avancerade uppgifter ...  
Snape rörde fortfarande inte en min.  
– Då föreslår jag att du talar med Albus om saken, sa han. Det är han som är ytterst ansvarig för flickans arbetsschema.  
– Det ska jag sannerligen göra, Severus, sa Karkaroff ivrigt och försvann ut genom dörren. Så snart han var borta reste jag mig upprört från min plats:  
\- Sir, jag …  
\- Oroa er bara inte, sa Snape. – Vi skulle naturligtvis aldrig, under några som helst omständigheter, låta Karkaroff komma nära er - och det av långt fler skäl än ni kan ana.


	26. Flykt

Jag rusade genom korridorerna och såg Harry ivrigt prata med Ron och Hermione. De viskade lågt men när de såg mig tittade de hastigt upp och sa:  
\- Kom hit! Snabbt!  
Vi trängde oss in i ett klassrum som inte användes och Harry sa ursinnigt:  
\- Varför gör den där Skeeter-kärringen narr av oss? Hon är en riktig satmara! Och det menar jag!  
– Eh, bry dig inte om henne. Hon är bara en jävla idiot som låtsas att hon är den snyggaste tjejen i livet, sa Hermione.  
– BEEP, sa jag och Hermione gav mig en tydlig 'du är fånig blick' när hon hörde mitt censurpip.

Ibland var det inte lätt att hänga med i deras ungdomliga uttryck, och då var det ändå bara fem år mellan oss.

De skulle på utflykt till Hogsmeade nästa dag och verkade ovanligt spända inför det, förväntansfulla på ett särskilt sätt som tydde på att de hade en hemlighet. De berättade inte allt för mig ibland, så mycket kände jag tydligt, men det var väl som det skulle vara, tänkte jag och ordnade till klädnaden över högra benet.

Det fanns en hel del jag dolde för dem också.

xxx

Den natten kom den tredje mardrömmen och den kompenserade rejält för de tidigare drömmarnas brist på detaljer. Att mitt gallskrik inte väckte hela slottet var inget mindre än ett under.

Den här gången kräktes jag av smärtan i ärret. Jag hann nätt och jämnt in i tvättrummet där jag hukade mig över ett handfat och kastade upp medan grönt sken fortfarande blixtrade i huvudet.

När Snape hittade mig liggande på tvättrummets golv frågade han först ingenting. Han gjorde i ordning ett skummande bad med läkande örter där jag fick ligga ett tag medan han sysslade i våningen. Smärtan i ärret avtog så småningom, men det gick långsammare än förut.

Tekoppen darrade våldsamt i handen på mig där jag satt insvept i varma, rena filtar. Han tog den från mig och matade mig skedvis med den helande drycken. Vi var alldeles tysta. Till slut kunde jag börja berätta.

– De var samlade allesammans i skogen … svartälvorna. I hundratal. Stora och små. En källa av grönt sken fanns i mitten. De sände in gröna klot i den … med jämna mellanrum. För att elda på den, verkade det som … men så plötsligt kom det ett starkt ljussken inifrån den … och de började jubla, mycket mer än i de tidigare drömmarna. Deras ledare … Hon blev alldeles segerrusig när hon såg det där skenet … och hon ropade att nu är det inte långt kvar, snart kommer han att återvända och ta gestalt igen … och hon öppnade handen och sände upp något grönt på himlen.  
– Och såg ni formen på det den här gången? Snape var som alltid samlad, men jag såg att han var blekare än vanligt.  
– Det var som mörka hål i det … men det var då allt började flimra och bruset och smärtan blev så starka att jag vaknade. Vid minnet började jag darra igen, men försökte behärska mig:  
\- Det här med formen är viktigt, inte sant?  
Han nickade och såg allvarligt på mig.  
– Då så. Vi har inget att förlora, sir. Nu måste vi få ut något av det här. Någon gång måste minnet komma fram till den här drömmen, för den var väldigt stark.  
Till min förvåning såg han tveksam ut och tittade bort, ut i det täta mörkret. Så sa han sakta:  
\- Jag tycker inte om att plåga er.  
– Tro mig, det skulle plåga mig mer om de här hemska drömmarna skulle vara förgäves. Nu försöker vi göra det bästa av det, sir.  
Jag rätade upp mig i fåtöljen och sökte hans ögon:  
\- Läs mig.

 _Min hemliga kärlek får reda på att jag tycker om honom och hånar mig … Jag skriver en uppsats om händelsen - med ändrade namn - och får högsta betyg, vilket är mycket ovanligt … Vi sjunger och spelar teater … Jag är lycklig när jag skriver … sjunger … skissar … spelar … händerna löper längs tangenterna … Känslor kommer ut i musik, i skrift, i bilder …_

\- Jag tror jag börjar vänja mig! Vi fortsätter, det där har vi ingen nytta av.  
– Är ni verkligen säker? Han såg bekymrat på mig med trollstaven sänkt.  
– Fullständigt säker, sa jag. Det där var bara tonårsminnen, men det verkar gå oftare framåt i tiden nu. Om vi fortsätter kanske det närmar sig ännu mer.  
Jag kastade av mig filtarna och ställde mig beslutsamt framför honom på golvet, beredd. Om igen kände jag den ljusa styrkan genomströmma mig.

 _– Yttra dig inte, Miriam! ... – Öppna inte käften! ... – Vad ful du är! … Kom igen, ta henne! … Elvira vid sin kittel med den förstörda trolldrycken … - Det där du fick i ansiktet gör dig knappast fulare än du redan är! ... Snape framför svartälvorna ... – Din eländiga, dubbelspelande bedragare, som vänder din mantel efter vinden! … Malfoys hånfulla ansikte … - Hagrid lär få se sig om efter ett nytt jobb när terminen börjar ... – Kristallkronan rasar över festdeltagarna … Malfoy blinkar med sitt märke på läktaren … - Grindyloggarna har käkat upp Pottan och Vesslan, helt klart! … Läktaren rasar ner … Malfoy blinkar med sitt märke i klassrummet … Sleven ramlar ner i huvudet på honom … Ett tilltagande grönt sken … Svartälvan sänder upp en del av det på himlen … i form av en stor dödskalle …_

– Där har vi det!

Jag återvände till verkligheten liksom utifrån, kunde för ett ögonblick se den bisarra scenen med den bleka flickan i sitt långa vita nattlinne, mitt emot mannen med sin svarta mantel och sin utsträckta trollstav, som nu långsamt sänktes. Skenet från facklorna flämtade och kastade långa skuggor över stenväggarna.

– Nu har vi sett en hel del och jag insisterar på att ni sätter er ner, sa han. Ni klarar legilimeringens påfrestningar oväntat bra. De flesta brukar ligga på golvet när de återvänder.

Det var underligt, men jag kände mig stark, återigen genomströmmad av den där ljusa känslan. Det fanns ingen återvändo, så kändes det - och i detta faktum fanns en styrka.

Snape satte sig mittemot mig och han såg också beslutsam ut.

– Det var mörkrets märke som svartälvorna sände upp på himlen, sa han, och det bekräftar vad vi misstänkt en längre tid nu: Mörkrets herre kan vara på väg att återvända och han kan ha fler allierade än förra gången. Eftersom svartälvorna brukar finnas djupt in i skogarna kanske ingen mänsklig individ såg märket, men desto fler av de varelser som befinner sig därinne. Jag kommer att behöva underrätta Albus om saken.

Jag nickade, nöjd över att mitt minne varit till hjälp för dem. Snape återtog:  
\- Det fanns också annan information i era minnen som jag vill undersöka närmare.  
– Vad skulle det vara? sa jag förvånat. Mina tonårsproblem kan väl inte vara särskilt intressanta för er?  
– Ni förringar er själv, sa han och lät sorgsen. Men det är sant att det jag syftade på just nu inte har med era tidigare minnen att göra, utan med händelser som inträffade sedan ni anlänt till Hogwarts.  
Han såg eftertänksamt på mig och fortsatte:  
\- Mr. Malfoy förekom ett antal gånger i era minnen. Nu vill jag att ni tänker efter. Den gången på Malfoy Manor, då ni satt mitt emot pojken, strax innan kristallkronan föll ner - hur kände ni er?  
Det var ett ögonblick som var lätt att minnas.  
– Jag var arg, sa jag, men det var olämpligt att visa ilskan just då. Mr. Malfoy pratade om hur han låtit sig intervjuas och hur det skulle leda till att Hagrid blev avskedad. Det gjorde mig väldigt upprörd men min uppgift den kvällen var att hålla en låg profil för att inte avslöja mig.  
– Så ni kände återhållen vrede, stämmer det?  
Jag nickade.  
– Och hur kände ni er då ni såg Mr. Malfoy på läktaren vid andra uppgiften?  
– Det … det var samma känsla då, konstaterade jag. Alla var oroliga för hur det gick för Mr. Potter och de andra nere i sjön och - jag är ledsen att säga det, sir - Mr. Malfoy uttalade sig väldigt illa om dem trots allvaret i situationen.  
– Mr. Malfoy och Mr. Potter har sedan länge en stark antipati mot varandra, höll Snape med. Ni kände alltså återhållen vrede på samma sätt som på Malfoy Manor?  
– Ja, sir, för jag ville inte skälla ut honom och riskera att skrämma Elvira som satt bredvid mig.  
– Och det tredje minnet med Mr. Malfoy, fortsatte Snape och jag måste beundra hur klart han kunde återge det som för mig var mer av en suddig villervalla av minnesbilder, - i det tredje minnet befann sig Mr. Malfoy på min lektion och blinkade med något till Mr. Potter när jag inte uppfattade det.  
– Det stämmer, sir.  
– Och jag antar att ni hade samma känsla då som i de två övriga minnena … möjligen något svagare?  
Jag nickade bekräftande och undrade varför mina känslor var så viktiga i sammanhanget.  
– Låt mig då se om jag uppfattat saken rätt, sa Snape med fokuserat lugn. En kristallkrona faller ner, en läktare rasar, ett föremål faller från taket utan orsak - och alla dessa händelser har föregåtts av att ni sett på en person och känt en stark återhållen vrede.

Jag kände hur jag bleknade.

– Detta bekräftar vad vi från början har misstänkt kunde hända, fortsatte Snape lika fokuserat. När svartälvans förbannelse träffade er och delvis kastades tillbaka, varvid ert ärr uppstod, kan ni ha fått en del av hennes magiska krafter. Något liknande har sannolikt också hänt Potter när han fick sitt ärr.

Inte ett ord kunde komma över mina läppar. Snape fortsatte:

\- Då Potter gick sitt andra skolår här, anordnade den dåvarande läraren i försvar mot svartkonster en duellklubb. Mr. Potter och Mr. Malfoy kom då att duellera mot varandra på ett ganska avancerat sätt och Mr. Malfoy framkallade en levande orm ur sin trollstav. Den ville gå till attack mot en pojke i publiken och jag skulle just förhindra det då jag hörde Mr. Potter prata med den på ormspråket och på så sätt tygla den. Att prata ormspråk är en mycket sällsynt förmåga så det är troligt att den kraften övergick till Potter från Mörkrets herre då Potters ärr uppstod. Albus är inne på samma spår. Och nu kan samma fenomen även ha drabbat er.  
– Men … Vad innebär det? Har jag blivit en av er?  
Snape skakade bestämt på huvudet.  
– Ni har inget magiskt blod i er från början. Det innebär att det kan bli särdeles svårt för er att bemästra de krafter som nu finns latent vilande hos er. Förmågan ni tycks ha fått är att med tankekraft kunna påverka redan existerande föremål - en förmåga typisk för svartälvor, som inte behöver några trollstavar till sin hjälp. Hittills har kraften bara visat sig då ni behövt hålla vrede tillbaka, men vi vet inget om hur framtida trauman - sorg, besvikelse, kanske till och med glädje - kan påverka …  
\- Så det ni säger är … att jag oavsiktligt vid starka känslor kan påverka föremål … men utan att kunna bemästra min förmåga?  
Han svarade inte, såg bara allvarligt på mig. Till slut sa han:  
\- Vi vet ännu inte allt. Det finns också en länk mellan er och svartälvan … och vi vet inte exakt hur den fungerar. Därför har ni, som ni vet, befunnit er under tät uppsikt under vintern …  
\- Men om jag besitter en kraft som inte går att bemästra … Kan jag avsäga mig den? Går den att avlägsna?  
– Vi vet ännu ingen mänsklig varelse som kunnat göra sig kvitt sin magiska förmåga, sa han stilla. Att en mugglare fått krafter på det här sättet är också ett unikt fall, säkerligen framsprunget av de oroliga tider vi lever i. Så länge kunniga magiker har uppsikt över er är det ingen större fara för att något ska hända …

Golvet under mig hade börjat gunga. Den ohyggliga sanningen började framträda för mig i all sin förfärande tydlighet. En människa utan magisk förmåga, som redan från början är opraktisk och drömmande till sin natur, som fått krafter vilka kan orsaka starka materiella och fysiska reaktioner, utan att kunna bemästra dessa krafter - vad fanns det för framtid för en sådan individ?

Som i trans reste jag mig upp och började sakta backa mot dörren. Förblindad av tårar kunde jag inte uppfatta hans ansikte men såg att han började gå mot mig. Darrande ryckte jag till mig en mantel och svepte den om mig. Sedan gjorde jag helt om och störtade ut ur våningen.

Jag måste bort härifrån.


	27. Tröst

Gryningen hade börja komma över slottet och ett svagt rosa ljus föll in genom de höga fönstren när jag skyndade genom korridorerna. De låg fortfarande tysta och öde; inte ens Filch var ute på vandring. Jag höll hårt om manteln så att bara den vita brodyrkanten av nattlinnet syntes, för till och med i min panik förstod jag att det skulle vara väldigt olägligt om någon såg mig rusa ut från slottet iförd nattsärk.

Om någonting ens hade någon betydelse längre.

Illamående kämpade jag hela tiden mot paniken.

Det måste finnas något ställe där jag, utan att riskera att skada någon oskyldig, kunde tänka igenom mina alternativ.

Instinktivt, med en längtan efter en frihet som kanske inte längre existerade, sökte jag mig ut mot naturen kring sjön. Den stundande soluppgången färgade vattnet rosa och himlen glödde svagt. Mina bara fötter sprang i den iskalla sanden, som ännu inte var helt upptinad från vintern, men väldigt blöt. Smutsen stänkte upp på det vita nattlinnet och manteln. Kölden kändes avlägsen, underlägsen den förtvivlan och rådlöshet som brann i mig. Jag sjönk ihop mot en klippvägg i ett skyddat hörn av stranden, dold av både berg och naken växtlighet, kurade ihop mig under manteln som för att skydda mig från världen - eller skydda världen från mig.

Skulle jag kunna avbryta studierna och återvända till min värld? Nej, det var inte längre ett alternativ. Mina krafter skulle vara lika farliga i mugglarvärlden, om inte farligare till och med. Att radera och justera mitt minne skulle inte ta bort krafterna, tvärtom göra dem till en större risk. Jag kved sakta när jag tänkte på mina föräldrar och Leonardus.  
Det var heller inte ett alternativ att stanna på Hogwarts. Även om det fanns ett starkt magiskt skydd här så var det inte alldeles ogenomträngligt, och vad innebar egentligen länken mellan mig och svartälvan? Kunde hon bli medveten om den och börja styra mig att göra saker? Tänk om hon tog mig i besittning på natten och fick mig att gå in och ... skada Snape? Den tanken var så outhärdlig att jag började gråta högt och förtvivlat, och då hade jag ändå inte vågat tänka det fullt ut.

Vad återstod då att göra? "Så länge kunniga magiker har uppsikt över er är det ingen större fara för att något ska hända", hade han sagt. Vad innebar det? Han själv kunde inte ta hand om mig i evighet; vi behövde båda gå vidare med våra liv. Han hade speciella arbetsuppgifter, som jag visserligen inte kände till i detalj, men som jag förstått var mycket viktiga och som skulle bli allt mer tidskrävande om Mörkrets herre återvände, vilket han onekligen verkade vara på väg att göra. Alltså var väl det enda alternativet att låsa in mig på Sankt Mungos, det magiska sjukhuset, i resten av mitt liv. Hur skulle man förklara det för min familj? Skulle de bli minnesraderade? Jag kunde inte låta det hända dem, men hur skulle det undvikas?

Jag såg dem framför mig, mamma och pappa, leende och rörliga som på ett trollkarlsfotografi. Mammas livliga ansikte och gnistrande röda hår. Pappas milda blå ögon under det nu helt silverfärgade håret.  
Så ljusa och livfulla.  
Så fulla av oro.  
Så känsliga.  
Som jag.  
Inget fick hända dem på grund av mig. De förtjänade det inte.

Gick det att fly och hålla sig gömd? Kanske, men risken fanns alltid att någon skulle utnyttja mig för sina syften om de upptäckte mina krafter. Krafter som redan visat sig ett flertal gånger och som skulle bli svåra att dölja. Jag hade ingen erfarenhet av hur man klarade sig själv i den här världen vilket redan från början gjorde mig sårbar och även farlig om fel personer skulle få tag i mig.

Det fanns en utväg till, och det var att jag själv skulle göra slut på mitt liv - något jag aldrig tidigare övervägt, men som just nu verkade vara det alternativ som skulle orsaka minst skada. Skulle jag våga göra det? Hur skulle det gå till? Jag grät tyst, lutad mot klippväggen, medan ett moln skymde soluppgången och fick kylan att bita ännu hårdare.  
Egentligen borde jag insett detta för länge sedan. Snape hade nämnt de här riskerna för mig redan då jag precis fått ärret, men jag hade förträngt farorna. Det fanns en orsak till all ständig bevakning, men jag hade inte velat se sanningen i vitögat. Jag hade njutit av uppmärksamheten, beskyddet, de spännande situationerna. Precis det som Snape anklagade Harry för att göra, vilket var oförskyllt. Harry njöt inte alls av sin situation, men jag hade sannerligen gjort det. Nu fick jag betala priset, och det med råge. Högmod brukar alltid sluta med platt fall. Ett stenhårt fall. Ett val jag kanske inte skulle våga göra.

Utom mig av sorg, alltför gripen av fasa för ens kunna gråta längre, stirrade jag ut över sjön och önskade för första gången i mitt liv att allt bara skulle upphöra. Till och med på den här platsen var jag farlig - någon magisk varelse kunde få tag i mig, med ödesdigra följder ...

Just som jag tänkte det såg jag något svart flyga i skyn och avteckna sig mot det skuggade molnet för solen. Det kom närmare, flög i vida cirklar, och verkade vara någon sorts fladdermusliknande varelse som såg ganska skräckinjagande ut. Nu var det ingen tvekan - den var på väg i min riktning. Skulle den döda eller styra mig? Jag borde väl ha vett att hoppas på det förstnämnda, men skräcken fick mig ändå att frysa till is där jag satt.

Precis då den landade på stranden förvandlades den emellertid till en välbekant svartklädd varelse. Manteln böljade om honom när han avvaktande gick emot mig. Min första instinkt var att fly igen. Han skulle ändå inte kunna rädda mig längre.  
Men när han kom närmare såg jag att något var annorlunda. Hans ansikte hade ett ömsint uttryck jag aldrig sett tidigare.  
– Miriam.  
Det var första gången han sa mitt namn.

Det stora molnet dolde fortfarande soluppgången och fick gryningen att dröja kvar över sjön i ett matt ljus. Vattenytan låg alldeles spegelblank, gömmande det rika samhälle av undervattensvarelser som dolde sig i djupen. Inte en vindfläkt rörde sig i trädens ännu nakna grenar, men kylan fanns ändå vilande över den gråtonade omgivningen.

Jag låg i hans mörka famn och grät stilla. Ibland, då en häftig snyftning skakade mig, vaggade han mig sakta och viskade: - Så, så. Jag vet.  
Det var inga tomma ord. Han visste vad riktig förtvivlan var.  
En lätt vind drev molnet vidare över himlen.

Så bröt den första glödande solstrålen igenom och träffade klippväggen.  
Mitt gråtande hade upphört och jag såg med tom blick hur hela naturen runt sjön förgylldes. Fåglar började höras och vattenytan krusades gnistrande på några ställen av liv som rörde sig där under.  
Även om ett liv är för alltid förändrat, går världen vidare, som den gjort i årtusenden.  
– Miriam, sa Snape igen.  
Jag såg upp honom.  
– Miriam, du är inte ensam i detta.  
Han svepte sin resmantel tätare om oss, medan solen började värma det svarta tyget.  
– Det jag försökte säga i natt var att det kan bli mycket svårt för dig att bemästra dina krafter. Att något är svårt betyder inte att det är omöjligt.  
– Men du vet ju hur jag är. Våningen höll på att brinna upp när jag försökte mig på något så enkelt som att laga mat. Mitt sinne är fullt av konst och musik som förmodligen tar upp plats på bekostnad av långt nyttigare ting. Jag fumlar och snubblar och tummen verkar sitta mitt i handen på mig. Hur ska en sådan som jag kunna hantera en magisk förmåga?  
– Det finns även trollkarlar och häxor som har svårt för det praktiska. Tänk på Neville Longbottom, till exempel. Men även han kommer att lära sig, och göra gott i framtiden, kanske mer än många av de andra. Det har du fått mig att inse.  
– _Jag?_ Hur har jag kunnat göra det? frågade jag misstroget.  
– Det är ingen tvekan om att den pojken vill väl, precis som du, Miriam. När jag fått förmånen att se in i dig, har jag sett att du avskyr ondskan och vad den får människor att göra. Det är det som orsakat din vrede de gånger du med tankekraft påverkat föremål, inte någon människa i sig, som till exempel mr Malfoy. Miriam, sa han och strök en hårslinga ur min panna, för att skada någon med magisk kraft måste man verkligen ur djupet av sitt hjärta vilja göra det. Och du skulle aldrig kunna se på en annan individ och uppriktigt önska den ont.  
– Var inte så säker, mumlade jag. Om någon försöker skada dig till exempel …  
Han drog mig närmare intill sig.  
– Vad jag försöker säga är att din förmåga aldrig behöver bli en fara för någon, för även om den blir svår att hantera, kan andra delar av ditt sinne kompensera för att styra den på rätt spår. Jag är övertygad om att det är värt att försöka.  
– Men jag kommer ju i så fall att behöva mycket vägledning?  
– Av någon som är kunnig inom många olika sorters magi och har arbetat med unika fall.  
– Men dina speciella uppgifter blir ju viktigare och mer tidskrävande nu? vidhöll jag. Det sista jag vill är att hindra dig från att utföra dem ordentligt.  
– Åh, jag är smickrad att jag är den första du kom att tänka på som kunnig, sa han med höjda ögonbryn och glittrande ögon. Vad gäller de speciella arbetsuppgifterna, tror jag att vi har ännu en tid kvar innan det blir verklig fara å färde. Icke desto mindre behöver du och jag sätta igång med vårt arbete direkt.  
– Men om jag råkar skada dig? Under vårt arbete eller … under natten? Jag skulle inte stå ut med det.  
Han log ett av sina sällsynta leenden och såg retsamt på mig.  
– Jo, du kan ju försöka med att oskadliggöra mig, vilken tid på dygnet som helst, sa han. Det skulle faktiskt vara väldigt underhållande.  
Han tog mina frusna händer mellan sina i ett varmt grepp.  
– Du är inte så farlig som du tror, sa han, fortfarande leende.  
Jag visste inte om jag skulle våga tro honom.  
– Om en kristallkrona ramlat i golvet på en fest hos mugglare, kunde följderna blivit mycket svåra, sa jag sakta.  
Han blev snabbt allvarlig.  
– Du har rätt, sa han, och därför var det tur att vi upptäckte dina krafter medan du ännu har en avsevärd tid kvar hos oss, så att du kan lära dig förebygga liknande situationer. Även om du inte har magiskt blod, har du många egenskaper som kompenserar för det. Du är välvillig, tålmodig, flitig, läraktig … och förhoppningsvis en lydig elev?  
Hans ögon glittrade mot mig och jag kunde inte låta bli att le, men suckade sedan eftertänksamt och såg ut över sjön som låg som ett gyllene hav framför oss. Visst ville jag tro att han hade rätt. Visst vore det ett oerhört äventyr att få lära sig använda magi av någon som var så skicklig. Trots det fanns skuldkänslorna där som stråk i bakgrunden.  
– Det är så oerhört mycket tid du behöver lägga på mig, bara för att jag inte ska vara en säkerhetsrisk, eller själv råka illa ut, sa jag. Och det tynger mitt samvete, ska du veta. Den tiden hade kunnat användas till så mycket annat som hade varit värdefullt både för dig och för andra.  
– Du förringar dig själv igen, sa han sorgset. Som om du inte skulle vara lika mycket värd som någon annan. Jag måste tyvärr medge att det fanns en mörk tid i mitt liv när jag var inne på samma tankar - att det fanns de som var mer värda än andra … och följderna av det har jag fått ångra djupt. Nu är det länge sedan jag rent logiskt tog avstånd från de lärorna, men jag förstod det ändå inte ... fullt ut, så att säga ... förrän jag fick förmånen att lära känna dig.

Han rörde lätt vid silvermånen på länken om min hals. Så tog han mina händer i ett fast grepp igen och såg mig allvarligt rakt i ögonen. Soluppgångens guld lekte i hans kolsvarta hår och omgav oss nu på alla sidor. Jag kände värmen strömma från hans händer till mina.  
– Förringa inte dig själv, Miriam, sa han.  
Hettan runt oss var nu påtaglig. Solen steg triumferande upp på himlen och väckte naturens alla varelser till liv. Det skulle bli en vacker dag.

Den första varma vårdagen.


	28. Träning

Vid lördagens middag var stämningen hög bland eleverna. De hade varit på utflykt i Hogsmeade under dagen. Harry, Ron och Hermione diskuterade ivrigt när jag närmade mig dem vid Gryffindorbordet. Jag hörde dem nämna någon som hette Snuffles.

Det var dock väldigt tydligt att deras livliga diskussion upphörde i samma ögonblick som jag kom fram till dem. Förmodligen rörde det sådant som de inte trodde att en fem år äldre lärarassistent skulle vara särskilt road av.  
– Du ser lite tagen ut, Miriam, sa Hermione. Har du studerat hårt?  
– Det kan man nog säga, sa jag leende.

xxx

En solig äng på betryggande kvastavstånd från slottet hade fått utgöra plats för den första övningen. Snape kastade åtskilliga osynliga skyddsförtrollningar runt ängen, besvärjelser som skulle hindra andra från att se och höra oss. Runt omkring i skogen väcktes våren till liv mer och mer för varje timme denna dag. En lätt, varm bris smekte genom det vildvuxna gräset där vi stod mitt emot varandra.

– Det är endast de gånger du känt återhållen vrede som du fått föremål att flyttas, sa han. Allt det du känt idag har inte gett någon påverkan alls. Det måste betyda att du både måste lära dig framkalla en stark känsla och dessutom hålla tillbaka den för att kunna använda din kraft.  
– Och om jag bara vill hindra min kraft, inte framkalla den?  
– Du måste lära dig framkalla den innan du kan lära dig att handskas med den, är jag rädd, sa han obevekligt. Så som jag känner dig har du långt till vrede, och tanken på att provocera dig roar mig inte. Största möjligheten är nog att framkalla dina minnen igen och få dig att komma ihåg känslan.

Han hade behållit ögonkontakt med mig, utan att ta fram trollstaven, och bett mig framkalla minnet från läktaren så starkt jag kunde. Det hade krävts många försök innan jag på riktigt hittade tillbaka till känslan igen, för det är en sak att uppleva ett ögonblick, och en helt annan sak att minnas det.

Om och om igen hade vi försökt, cirklande runt varandra med intensiv ögonkontakt. Vårsolen hade stekt över den öppna ängen och vi hade båda kastat av oss resmantlarna. Jag var glad att min klädnad var ljusgrå. Det var den ljusaste färg som någonsin dykt upp i klädskåpet i våningen.

Precis då jag var nära att ge upp, i ett ögonblick av desperat maktlöshet, hade ett antal grenar på ett träd i skogsbrynet knäckts alldeles av sig själva. Det segerruset går inte att beskriva; jag rusade fram och betraktade fascinerat de knäckta grenarna, tills jag fann mig och började tycka synd om trädet. Snape höjde dock sin stav, sa: - Reparo! och grenarna återställdes omedelbart igen, till min stora lättnad.

Vi kände oss båda ganska nöjda med dagens övningar. Ett hopp hade definitivt väckts. Vi vilade en stund i den kyliga vårskuggan under trädet, trötta och svettiga.

– Lite synd att jag inte fick älvornas flygförmåga, mumlade jag när det var dags att med kvasten ta sig tillbaka till slottet. Men man kan ju inte begära allt.


	29. Hatbrev

Vid måndagens frukost berättade Ron att de skickat brev till Percy för att ta reda på mer om hur Mr. Crouch kunde tänkas må. De var övertygade om att något inte stod rätt till. I tidningarna stod det att Crouch var sjuk sedan en lång tid tillbaka och ändå hade ju Harry sett att han var på Snapes kontor. Nu gjorde trion vad de kunde för att ta reda på mer fakta.

Hermione hade, som ett led i detta, beställt en prenumeration på The Daily Prophet. Hon var less på att höra alla nyheter från eleverna från Slytherin, sa hon.

Plötsligt kom ett antal ugglor susande genom luften och de landade alla kring Hermione. De hade svårt att få plats bland alla fat med ägg, bacon och kippers. Det var ett virrvarr av flaxande och fjädrar överallt.  
– Hur många prenumerationer tecknade du egentligen? frågade Harry och försökte rädda Hermiones tallrik och bägare från alla fåglarna.

Men det visade sig att kuverten de hade med sig innehöll något helt annat. Hatbrev.

Du är en StyGG flicKa. HaRRy PottEr förTjäNar BättRe. FörSviNN TillBaka Dit du koM ifRån, din mUgglare.

De andra breven innehöll samma typ av meddelanden. Suckande plöjde Hermione igenom deras löjliga innehåll. Uppenbarligen var de från läsare av Häxornas Värld, läsare som trodde på innehållet i artikeln om Harry, Hermione och Krum.  
– Aj! skrek hon plötsligt när hon öppnade det sista kuvertet. En gulgrön starkt doftande vätska rann över hennes händer där bölder började slå upp. – Fy, vad det gör ont! Hon fick tårar i ögonen.  
– Du måste till sjukhusflygeln genast! utbrast jag. Kom, jag följer dig dit. Ron och Harry, ni får berätta för läraren vart Hermione tagit vägen.  
På väg ut ur stora salen passerade vi gänget från Slytherin. De tittade hånfullt på oss och flinade.  
– Varför så upprörd? ropade Pansy Parkinson till Hermione. Har Potter gjort slut med dig?  
Hermione och jag bara tittade på varandra och skakade på huvudet. De var inte ens värda att ödsla sin ilska på.

Det visade sig att Hermione behövde stora bandage om båda händerna. Madam Pomfrey ojade sig en hel del. Det var outspätt Bubotubervar som Hermione råkat ut för, vätska från en magisk växt, så det gick inte att läka med magi hur fort som helst.

– Jag ska minsann ta reda på hur Rita Skeeter kan lyssna på andras privata samtal här inne på slottet, sa Hermione sammanbitet när vi var på väg tillbaka genom korridorerna. En del detaljer i den där artikeln stämmer ju, som att Krum bad mig hälsa på honom i sommar, till exempel - även om allt det där om mig och Harry bara är påhittat, tillade hon hastigt. - Du tror väl inte på det, Miriam?  
– Det är klart att jag inte gör, om ni säger att det är så, sa jag lugnt. Har du tänkt på att Skeeter kanske använder sig av dolda mikrofoner, avlyssningsutrustning, som hon planterat in här då hon besökte slottet senast?  
– Nej, det går inte, sa Hermione. All sådan utrustning som mugglarna använder för att ersätta magi - mikrofoner, datorer, inspelningsutrustning - fungerar inte nära Hogwarts. Det är för många magiska störningar i luften. Hon använder någon form av olaglig magi för att få information till sina reportage. Jag tänker ta reda på vad det är hon gör och se till att hon åker dit för det, så att hon inte kan fortsätta förstöra folks liv på det här viset.  
\- Det är ju riktigt obehagligt att veta att vi kan vara avlyssnade var som helst här inne, rös jag och tänkte på vad det kunde innebära med tanke på allt det som jag, Snape och Dumbledore dolde.  
\- Ja, och det måste bli ett stopp för det! sa Hermione bestämt.  
Trion hade också hemligheter de dolde av goda skäl, så mycket hade jag ju redan anat. I alla händelser var det rätt av Hermione att försöka stoppa den eventuella hemliga avlyssningen, fast jag inte hade en aning om hur hon skulle bära sig åt för att göra det.  
– Säg till om du behöver hjälp, sa jag med ett stygn av dåligt samvete. Hon var så oerhört mycket mer kvicktänkt än jag, och jag skulle behöva allt mitt fokus och min tid på att lära mig hantera mina krafter.

xxx

Veckorna gick. Hermione fortsatte att få hatbrev varje dag vid frukostbordet, och trots att hon inte öppnade dem märktes de ändå genom att vissa så kallade "illvrål" exploderade och skrek förolämpningar till henne så att alla i salen hörde det. Antingen man var intresserad av skvaller eller inte, kunde man inte ha undgått att vid det här laget höra allt om det påhittade triangeldramat.  
– Det måste lägga sig snart, suckade Harry när ett ovanligt ilsket illvrål exploderat över samtligas frukosttallrikar en morgon. Jag vet inte hur många gånger jag förklarat för folk att du inte är min flickvän, Hermione.  
– Ja, detsamma säger jag, stönade Hermione och torkade bort lite äggröra ur ansiktet.  
– Nu är den här skolveckan snart slut i alla fall, sa Ron för att lätta upp stämningen lite.  
– Ja, synd bara att den slutar med dubbeltimme i trolldryckskonst, sa Harry.  
– Åh, det glömde jag! kved Ron.  
– Men hör ni, sa Hermione, nuförtiden förstår jag faktiskt inte varför ni klagar på trolldryckslektionerna. Visst är Snape sträng men det är väldigt länge sedan han var elak eller orättvis, märker ni inte det?  
– Jag har alltid tyckt att han är okej, sa Elvira.  
– Eftersom du är bäst i din klass, ja, bet Ron av.  
– Fast nu när du säger det, Hermione, sa Harry fundersamt. Det är faktiskt sant att Snape inte är hälften så hemsk nuförtiden. Varför är det så, tror ni?  
– Han kanske är kär, flinade Ron.  
– I vem då? fnittrade Hermione. Professor McGonagall?  
Kvartetten exploderade av munterhet. Elvira spillde ut sin pumpasaft över hela bordet och i villervallan som uppstod såg ingen hur mina kinder hettade.  
– Eller, flämtade Harry med tårar av skratt i sina gröna ögon … professor … Trelawney!  
Ungdomarna tjöt om igen av skratt. Trelawney var lärare i spådomskonst, ganska vimsig och dramatisk.  
– Ååååh, Severus! pep Ron i falsett. Jag ser våra öden sammanlänkade i stjärnorna! Jag förutser att jag blir den första i detta jordeliv som får dig att le!  
– Sluta! kved Hermione som låg dubbelvikt över bordsskivan. Nej, hör ni, nu måste vi gå. Hon samlade ihop resterna av frukosten och de exploderande breven och vi andra följde hennes exempel. Jag också, fastän händerna darrade så att det nästan var omöjligt.


	30. Sten

\- Fokusera. Stanna kvar i känslan. Behåll den där, exakt där … kapsla in den … fortsätt se mig i ögonen … nej, låt inte tankarna glida iväg … behåll fokus … och nu … befria känslan!

Våra ögon lämnade varandra. Med ängsgräset snoende om mantlarna tog vi oss bort till stenbumlingarna.  
– Ja, de har flyttat sig, konstaterade Snape. Nästan en meter. Du gör framsteg.  
– Igen, sa jag. Vi försöker igen.

Att lära sig styra en känsla hade varit en mycket intressant process. Med något som kunde jämföras med millimeterprecision - om man nu kan använda en sådan liknelse i sammanhanget - hjälpte Snape mig att framkalla och kanalisera dem. Det var en kombination av hans hypnotiska röst, exakta guidning och en underlig förnimmelse att han tycktes kunna ta sig in i mina tankar.

Tillsammans hade vi fått mig att flytta allt tyngre föremål i naturen med tankekraft. I början hade en hemsk misstanke slagit mig, nämligen att kraften som flyttade föremålen egentligen kom från honom, men han hävdade att han behövde en trollstav till det, och att vi så småningom skulle gå över till att jag styrde helt själv. Då skulle jag få se att det faktiskt var jag som åstadkom förflyttningarna.

Hela tiden skedde små framsteg - från att bryta kvistar till att fälla flera grenar, från att flytta små stenar till att ge sig i kast med större, tyngre bumlingar. Vi hade nästan helt fått övergå till stenar eftersom jag inte tyckte om att göra växter illa även om de sedan kunde repareras på magisk väg.

Denna gång vältrades stenarna nästan två meter och föll isär på vissa ställen. Det var ändå mäktigt för någon som alltid varit ganska svag fysiskt. Jag plockade upp en av de mossiga stenbitarna som glödde svagt i grönt och såg upphetsad på Snape:  
\- Igen!  
\- Så ivrig, sa han mjukt. Nu behöver du vila. Du vet att det här tar på krafterna.

Det var sant att en tung trötthet ofta kom över mig när jag använt kraften, men även den tycktes minska för var gång. Vi övade ofta under de allt ljusare kvällarna, och orken tycktes öka i takt med ljuset.

– När du själv kan framkalla och styra kraften blir risken att den går igång då du inte vill det försumbar, berättade Snape. Det är samma fenomen som barn med magisk förmåga får uppleva. De kan inte styra sin förmåga på samma sätt och den är heller inte lika stark under deras tidiga år.

Vi gjorde också försök för att se om jag skulle kunna förvandla föremål, på samma sätt som trollkarlar och häxor kan lära sig, men som förväntat gick det inte alls. Förmågan sträckte sig till att påverka föremålen så att de flyttade sig eller gick sönder, och vårt mål var nu att jag skulle kunna styra exakt vad jag ville skulle hända med dem.

– Det här går bättre och snabbare än väntat, var Snape tvungen att erkänna.

En faktor som spelade in måste ha varit att jag litade så fullt och helt på honom. Jag visste att Harry och Ron inte gjorde det, samt att Hermione litade på Dumbledores omdöme och därför var av en annan mening. Min tillit var dock av ett annat, instinktivt slag. När man lever nära en människa en längre tid uppfattar man små nyanser som den yttre omgivningen annars inte märker. Trots Snapes kontakter med sådana som Malfoys - vilket ju för övrigt verkade godkänt av Dumbledore - och förmodade historia eller förbindelse med Karkaroff, växte den intensiva övertygelsen att jag skulle kunna lägga mitt liv i min läromästares händer. Och jag hade också en obestämd känsla av att han beskyddade fler än mig.

xxx

Allteftersom påsklovet närmade sig stötte jag oftare på ungdomarna i biblioteket. Det var inte långa stunder jag själv hann vara där nuförtiden men då jag kom dit träffade jag dem nästan alltid. Harry och Ron kämpade med mängden läxor som ökade innan påsklovet och Hermione forskade utöver detta om magiska avlyssningsmetoder, dock utan att be någon av oss om hjälp. Hon tycktes fast besluten att lösa det själv. Jag behövde ägna mina få bibliotekstimmar åt latinet så att jag skulle kunna skicka en ny uggla till Leonardus. Ibland undrade jag vad som hänt i mugglarvärlden under det halvår jag varit borta, men naturligt nog kunde jag inte nämna något om dessa undringar.

– Vet ni, sa Ron, att pappa har berättat att mugglarna har något slags nät numera för att meddela sig med varandra? De kallar det för internät eller något sådant, säger han. Har du hört talas om det, Hermione?  
Hermiones föräldrar var båda icke magiska.  
– Nej, det måste vara något ganska nytt i så fall, som inte nått alla än, sa Hermione. Det måste ha kommit under det här läsåret. Ett nät, sa du? Som flampulvernätverket i de öppna spisarna hos trollkarlar?  
– Nja, det ska vara något som länkar samman deras datorer på något sätt, så att de får tillgång till information från hela världen. Rätt häftigt, va? Det borde vi haft här på biblioteket. Jag tror det finns en sökfunktion ...  
– Ron, läs Hogwarts historia någon gång, datorer fungerar inte här inne på slottet!  
– Tänk om mugglarna håller på att gå om oss. I utvecklingen, så att säga, funderade Ron.  
– Jag tror det är som att jämföra äpplen med päron, sa Hermione vist. De båda världarna är var för sig väldigt avancerade, men på helt olika sätt.

Det kunde jag definitivt hålla med om.


	31. Berg

Det är den sista veckan i maj.

Skogen ligger ljusgrön och blommande. Ur dess hemlighetsfulla djup reser sig ett berg i majestätisk ensamhet. Vid den avlägsna horisonten tecknar sig silhuetten av Hogwarts praktfullt mot den ljusa kvällshimlen.

Berget har dock funnits här i skogen mycket längre - i årtusenden. I ordlös tålmodighet har det bidat sin tid. Solen har värmt dess klipphällar och stormar har slitit i dess växtlighet. Årstiderna har förändrat dess yta i en ständig cirkelrörelse. Det har hört åtskilliga röster och läten eka över grantopparna. Generationer av varelser har vidrört dess skrovliga yta, utan att egentligen sätta synliga spår, och berget har burit dem alla.

Denna vårkväll har det, i samma ordlösa överseende, underkastat sig en skyddsbesvärjelse. Det ligger stilla och väntar, med sin kraft och sin täthet sedan urminnes tider.

Ännu en till synes späd varelse står nu vid bergets fot. Den ljusgrå manteln skiftar i silver och lyser mot den mörka skogen. Manteln rispas lätt när jag börjar min väg upp mot toppen.

Det första hindret är täta snår och buskage, vars taggar hindrar vilken varelse som helst att ta sig igenom. Ett grönt sken blixtrar till - och en väg genom snåren har bildats. Grenarna böjer sig undan från mig och håller sina taggar på avstånd.

Det andra hindret är ett flera meter brant stup av slät sten, omöjlig att klättra upp för utan hjälpmedel. Återigen får jag det gröna skenet att flamma upp och stenblock börjar dra ihop sig till en trappa som går att stiga på. När jag väl är ovanför stupet ser jag utsikten. De trolska skogarna med ljusa öar av sluttningar klädda av vårblommor, på avstånd sjön, bidande sina hemligheter - alltsammans sträcker ut sig mot alla horisonter.

Det sista hindret är ett stort stenblock högst upp på berget. Dess mörka kontur ser hotfull ut, men jag går rakt upp mot den. Med precision fokuserar jag blicken i dess mitt och gröna gnistor börjar rasslande spruta i kaskader, medan en tunnel bildas i blocket. Med ett buller drar sig söndersprängd sten utåt från tunneln, så att jag kan träda igenom. Inne i blocket känns det varmt och väggarna glöder fortfarande grönt, som om ädelstenar dolde sig i dem.

Belyst av det gröna skenet går jag ut på andra sidan och stannar framför honom. Skogen och silhuetten av slottet återspeglas i hans svarta ögon. En lätt kvällsvind får våra mantlar att röra sig. Svart och silver.

Det är den sista veckan i maj och jag brinner.


	32. Avlyssning

\- Tredje uppgiften närmar sig, Harry. Har du fått reda på något än?  
Hermione tittade uppfordrande på Harry över sin frukostbägare med pumpasaft.  
\- Ikväll, sa McGonagall just till mig, svarade Harry. - Det stämmer, nu är det ju precis en månad kvar.  
\- Har du någon aning om vad det kan bli? undrade jag.  
\- Nej, inte direkt, erkände Harry och såg frånvarande ut i den strålande morgonsolen, som blänkte i fönstren. - Åh, titta, Hermione! Det är nog din uggla med tidningen! Skönt att du inte får tio ugglor varje dag längre. Jag är trött på att få fjädrar i frukosten.

Hermione fick sin tidning och försvann in bakom dess trycksvärtsdoftande sidor. Hon var en av de få ungdomar som läste tidningen vid frukosten. Vid lärarbordet var det desto fler som gjorde det. Läppjande på mitt kaffe lät jag blicken glida över lärarna. Snape hade inte kommit upp till frukosten än. Idag var det jag som lämnat våningen först. Jag hade tidiga vanor numera; även om mitt lilla alkovliknande rum saknade fönster vaknade jag av försommarljuset utifrån våningen varje morgon och kände kraften strömma genom mig.

Karkaroff fångade min blick från lärarbordet och sänkte sin tidning. Hans ögon gnistrade farligt. Jag vände mig omedelbart bort och försökte ignorera honom, men det var som om det bokstavligt talat brände på ryggen genom klädnaden.

\- Vad har Karkaroff för intresse av mig? hade jag frågat Snape en gång då Durmstrangrektorn passerat oss i korridoren och betraktat mig ovanligt ingående. Jag fann detta svårbegripligt.  
– Bry inte dina tankar med den mannen, hade Snape sagt mycket föraktfullt. Han har alltid varit besatt av unga kvinnor och du är den enda här på slottet som är lovlig.

Då hade mina tankar tagit en helt annan riktning.

– Alltid varit? hade jag frågat. Är det lång tid du har varit bekant med honom?  
Då hade det fortfarande varit lite ovant att vara du med varandra, speciellt när jag ställde en sådan närgående fråga.  
– I en mörk tid, var allt Snape hade svarat.

Mina tankar gled tillbaka till frukostbordet och plötsligt såg jag att Karkaroff inte var den ende som betraktade mig. Det kom förstulna blickar lite varstans ifrån. Samtidigt sänkte Hermione tidningen.  
– Miriam, sa hon, inte för att jag tror på hälften av vad det där fruntimret skriver, men vad tror du ligger bakom det här?

Hon räckte över The Daily Prophet till mig. En något mindre, men likväl fullt synlig, artikel hade rubriken:

 **Hemlig träning av extra turnédeltagare på Hogwarts?**

 _Idag är det exakt en månad tills den omtalade turneringen i magisk trekamp ska äga rum och återigen stiger spänningen på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom. Vår specialutsända reporter Rita Skeeter kan rapportera om att högst speciella magiska övningar tycks pågå i all hemlighet en bra bit från slottets välbevakade område. Härom kvällen sågs ingen mindre än Severus Snape, sedan länge professor i trolldryckskonst på skolan men även mycket skicklig inom de flesta sorters magi, i färd med att övervaka synnerligen intressant magisk aktivitet utförd av den unga flickan Miriam Silver, detta år svensk utbytesstudent på skolan som ett led i det internationella samarbetet._

 _Av karaktären på den magiska aktiviteten kan man inte annat än anta att det kanske blir en svensk överraskning den 24 juni då uppgiften ska äga rum? Om det blir i form av ännu en oväntad turneringsdeltagare, förutom Harry Potter, eller om den blonda unga svenskan ska ha rollen som förledande hinder i tredje uppgiften är dock okänt. Förutom sin nordiska skönhet tycks hon äga krafter som kan röra om i grytan rejält._

Jag stirrade på artikeln några minuter. Sen tittade jag upp på Hermione som sa:  
\- Okej, jag tror inte ens på hälften av vad Skeeter säger och bryr mig inte heller om det. Men...är det sant? sa hon och tittade förargat på mig.  
Jag tittade tveksamt på henne och sen sa jag:  
\- Tja ... Professor Snape och jag har gjort träningar tillsammans och de är … speciella …  
Hermione, Harry och Ron tittade på mig nyfikna och skrämda.  
– Övningarna har ingenting alls med turneringen att göra, fortsatte jag, fast besluten att vara ärlig utan att avslöja för mycket. – Professor Snape har hjälpt mig att utveckla en förmåga jag har och det har behövts gott om plats för att utföra träningen. Det är därför det skett en bit från skolan. Skeeter har på något sätt fått nys om det och vill väl publicera något som verkar spännande så här precis en månad innan turneringen.  
– Det är ju mindre konstigt att hon kunnat se er, om ni var utanför skolområdet, sa Hermione sakligt. Hon smyger väl omkring här utanför mest hela tiden.  
– Jo, sa jag, men tänkte i mitt stilla sinne att det inte förklarade hur hon kunnat se genom skyddsbesvärjelsen.  
– Vad är det för förmåga du har? undrade Harry och Ron, nästan med en mun.  
– Jag ska visa er någon gång, sa jag och log. Men nu måste ni koncentrera er på Harrys kommande uppgift. Lycka till ikväll, Harry.

Jag lämnade bordet med känslan av att det ändå gått ganska bra. På vägen genom skolan såg jag att många elever tittade på mig. En del nyfiket, andra prövande och några misstänksamt.

Det var inte lika lätt som vanligt att ta sig osedd ner till fängelsehålorna. Några elever hade redan kommit ner för att vänta på dagens första lektion. Jag kunde inte gå in till våningen igen utan fick också sätta mig och vänta. Eleverna sneglade på mig men sa inget, och jag låtsades som ingenting medan jag då och då slängde en blick mot våningen.

När Snape kom såg han helt oberörd ut. Han måste ha ätit frukost där inne idag. Hade han läst artikeln? Han brukade läsa tidningen tidigt varje morgon, tog den direkt från ugglan som kom med den till fönstret.

Dagen segade sig fram. Både jag och Snape låtsades som ingenting, trots att jag brann av iver att fråga honom om han läst artikeln. Vid det här laget var vi båda vana skådespelare. Jag assisterade som aldrig förr. Eleverna fortsatte snegla på mig. Slytherineleverna var de som betraktade mig med störst intresse. De hoppades väl att jag var en ny turneringsdeltagare med oväntade krafter som skulle ge Harry en rejäl utmaning. Hufflepuffeleverna såg däremot inte lika glada ut.

När dagens lektioner var slut väntade jag tills korridoren var fri från elever och gick sedan in i våningen, där jag satte mig för att vänta på Snape. Tidningen låg uppslagen på ett bord, på sidan där artikeln var, och min iver att få tala med honom växte.

Då knackade det på dörren.

Jag frös till is där jag satt.

\- Severus! hördes Karkaroffs röst. - Öppna! Dörren skakade när han började rycka i den. Besvärjelsen som förseglade den släppte inte in honom.

Att gömma sig måste trots allt vara det säkraste kortet. Jag kom inte på något bättre än att krypa in under samma bord som vid matlagningsincidenten i januari. Dold bakom den långa duken hörde jag hur Karkaroff fortsatte rycka i dörren.

\- Vad sysslar du med, Igor? hördes en välbekant röst. - Har vi fortfarande något otalt med varandra?  
– Jo, det kan jag tala om att vi har! Släpp in mig så att vi kan diskutera saken!  
– Om du vill komma in får du lugna dig, Igor. Du får vänta här utanför medan jag går in och upphäver varböldsförhäxningen som jag förseglat våningen med.

Det fick tyst på Karkaroff. Han väntade lydigt utanför medan Snape trädde in i våningen. Jag kunde föreställa mig hur han svepte med blicken över rummet för att försäkra sig om att jag inte fanns där. Så öppnade han dörren för sin kollega, som stövlade in med upprörda steg.  
– Du undrar varför jag är upprörd, Severus. Har du läst tidningen idag?  
– Syftar du möjligen på att jag var omnämnd i en artikel där? Snape lät fortfarande alldeles kall och opåverkad.  
– Det är just precis vad jag gör, Severus. Den här turneringen har varit orättvis från början, med en extra deltagare från Hogwarts, och nu smugglar ni dessutom in ytterligare ett land i sista minuten?  
– Det föll dig aldrig in att vara lite källkritisk, Igor? Snapes tonfall var dräpande. – Vad i all världen är det som indikerar att flickan ska delta vid turneringen? Jag har gett henne några privatlektioner, en syssla jag ibland åtar mig med vissa studenter på order av Albus. Allt utöver det är spekulationer som den här reportern stavat och lagt ihop, Igor.  
– Varför har ni i så fall varit så ivriga att hålla mig ifrån flickan? ville Karkaroff veta. Albus vägrade bestämt att låta mig få henne som assistent, sa att det inte ingick i hennes arbetsbeskrivning … Jag tror vad jag vill! Och du har också varit ovillig att låta mig få henne, Severus.

Jag kunde nästan känna hur Snapes ögon sköt blixtar.

– Som jag redan på min lektion sa till dig, Igor, så äger jag inte den här flickan, sa han med ett tonfall som tydde på att hans tålamod var på väg att ta slut. – Hon är ingen handelsvara, och inte min att ge bort på något sätt. Vilken primitiv värld lever du i egentligen?  
– Du vet mycket väl vad jag menar, Severus. Tjänster och gentjänster, för gamla tiders skull.  
– Jaså? Jag trodde att du var färdig med de gamla tiderna?

Karkaroff teg äntligen.

– Det är bäst för dig att du talar sanning, mumlade han till sist och svepte ut ur våningen. Dörren slog igen med en smäll.

Det hördes ljudet av en trollstav som svängde runt i luften och förseglade våningen igen. Sedan lyftes bordduken oväntat upp och jag såg hans svarta blankputsade halvhöga stövlar. Snabbt kröp jag fram på det kalla stengolvet, reste mig upp och borstade av min egen klädnad.  
– Du känner mig alldeles för bra, mumlade jag.  
Snape hjälpte mig att borsta av klädnaden och behöll för en sekund sina fasta varma händer på mina axlar.  
– Skrämde han dig? frågade han ömsint. – Det går inte komma in här. Jag har gjort besvärjelsen ännu starkare.  
– Starkare på vilket sätt? frågade jag bekymrat. Det känns inte säkert någonstans just nu. Alla områden här verkar kunna avlyssnas.  
– Besvärjelsen jag kastade över berget stänger alla varelser av kött och blod ute, och gör det som sker inuti osynligt för dem, sa han. Men innan jag hann försegla platsen kan djur ha befunnit sig där.  
– Menar du att Rita Skeeter kan vara en animagus? Att hon kan förvandla sig till ett djur? Men vi skulle ju lagt märke till om ett djur smugit omkring på slottet?  
– Det beror på hur litet djuret är, sa han.  
– Så litet att det kunde följt med på kvasten utan att märkas? Åh, store tid … Är det möjligt? utbrast jag. Att hon kan bli en insekt? Då kan hon ju flyga omkring var som helst.  
– Inte här inne. Numera, sa han och log. Om det nu är så som jag tror, men jag kan inte se något annat alternativ.  
– Det kan bli svårt att få tag i henne, sa jag och tänkte på Hermione, som absolut måste få veta vår teori.  
– Om vi fortsätter vara försiktiga är det ingen fara, sa Snape. Vi kommer inte heller att behöva fortsätta med övningarna. Du behärskar din kraft långt utöver vad jag trodde var möjligt. Ständigt överraskar du mig …  
\- Jag har haft en bra lärare, sa jag hängivet. Den bästa av dem alla.  
– Det finns ingenting jag hade kunnat göra om du inte hade varit fokuserad och litat på mig, sa Snape. Som du vid det här laget vet är det inte alla som gör det.

Han gick bort mot fönstret och såg ut över sjön som låg blank i kvällssolen. Jag följde sakta efter.

\- Man kan nog inte klandra dem för det, sa han stilla. Med tanke på mitt förflutna.

Jag hade inga ord till tröst, men slöt upp bredvid honom. Tillsammans betraktade vi den magnifika utsikten över sjön.

\- Två gånger det här året har jag trott att livet var över, sa jag till sist. Båda gångerna fick du mig att återvända. Båda gångerna ändrades mitt liv för alltid men du hjälpte mig att klara det och att kunna fortsätta på egen hand. Lita på dig är det minsta jag kan göra. Jag vet inte hur jag ska tacka dig.  
\- Det behöver du inte. Var bara den du är.

Det var fint sagt, men vem var jag och ville jag? I hela mitt liv hade jag ignorerat mina egna önskningar och hellre levt tryggt utan risker och besvikelser. De få gånger mina hemliga drömmar blivit kända hade jag mötts av hån. Till sist hade jag valt ett liv i skymundan, där drömmarna kunde skyddas från att trampas ner av verkligheten.

Detta år var det första i mitt liv då verkligheten överträffat drömmarna. Och det berodde inte på den trolska naturen och det ståtliga slottets mäktiga kulisser. Innerst inne hade jag vetat det hela tiden. Den som fått livets ljusa kraft att strömma genom mig dag som natt, stod alldeles bredvid mig.

xxx

Skymningen föll sakta över slottet. Albus Dumbledore tände några ljus för att bättre lysa upp sitt kontor och bad mig sitta ner.

\- Han kommer snart, sa jag stilla. Dumbledore nickade men sa inget. Vi förblev tysta tills det knackade på dörren och Snape trädde in. Albus visade honom stolen bredvid mig och slog sig ner bakom sitt väldiga skrivbord medan han tankfullt lät blicken vandra fram och tillbaka mellan oss.  
– Mörkret har mattats och ljuset fått skärpa, sa han till sist. Det har varit ett händelserikt år för er.  
– Tyvärr finns det ett annat mörker som inte mattas, sa Snape, och allt visar på att det inte är lång tid kvar nu. Men det är inte det vi är här för att tala om.  
Dumbledore nickade och lyssnade allvarligt när vi lade fram vår teori om Rita Skeeter.  
– Så, speciell försegling på alla platser där vi pratar sekretess, alltså, sa han och slängde en blick på de rörliga tavlorna av före detta rektorer runt omkring oss. Det ska vi nog kunna ordna. Innan vi har bevis lär det bli svårt att fånga henne.  
– Jag vet nog en och annan som kan tänka sig att försöka, log jag och tänkte på Hermione.  
\- Kan så vara, höll Dumbledore med. Och ni - han vände sig till mig - ni har gjort så fantastiska framsteg att ni misstänks för att vara en blivande turneringsdeltagare.  
– För att jag haft den bästa läraren. Jag strålade mot Snape; det var ljuvligt att inte behöva dölja vad jag kände.  
– Miriam överskattar mig uppenbarligen, sa han kort, men jag såg att det var en fasad. Han fortsatte: - Det kan kanske trots allt vara bra att hon förknippas med magisk förmåga. Annars är det mest en person vi behöver se upp med och det är Karkaroff. Han har ögonen på oss nu.  
\- Jo, det kan jag tänka mig, sa Dumbledore, men det ska vi väl kunna klara.

Efter en stund bröt vi upp och skulle ge oss av. Det var nu nermörkt utanför fönstren.  
\- Vi kan kosta på oss att följas åt för en gångs skull, sa Snape till mig. Du ska inte gå ensam i korridorerna så här sent.

Han öppnade dörren ut mot den snurrande trappan, samtidigt som stenfiguren därnere hoppade åt sidan. Utanför den, i korridoren, stod en flämtande och synnerligen upprörd varelse.

Det var Harry.


	33. Säkerhet

\- Vad gör du här, Potter? frågade Snape förbryllat.  
\- Jag måste tala med professor Dumbledore! ropade Harry och försökte pressa fram orden genom sin ansträngda andhämtning. - Det är mr Crouch … från Ministeriet ... han dök plötsligt upp … han är där borta i den förbjudna skogen … han ber om … att få tala med Dumbledore … han är sjuk eller nåt! Han säger att han vill varna … Ge mig lösenordet upp till …  
\- Lugna dig, Harry! sa jag och skyndade mig att knacka på Dumbledores dörr. Den gled genast upp och där stod Dumbledore i sin långa, gröna klädnad.  
\- Är det nåt problem?  
\- Professor Dumbledore! ropade Harry och sprang förbi oss mot rektorn. - Mr Crouch är här … ute i skogen … och han vill tala med professorn!  
– Visa mig vägen dit, sa Dumbledore tvärt och de svepte iväg genom korridoren. Jag gjorde en ansats att följa med, men Snape tog ett fast grepp om mina axlar.  
– Stanna med mig, sa han. Vi måste underrätta Alastor Moody genast, så att han kan söka efter Crouch.

Moody var dock inte på sitt kontor och gick inte att finna någon annanstans heller, trots att vi sökte på många ställen i slottet.  
– Albus måste redan ha tagit med sig honom dit, sa Snape till sist, och förmodligen har de tagit hjälp av Hagrid också. Han har ju sin stuga där i närheten. Nej, stanna med mig, sa han när jag rörde oroligt på mig igen. - Karkaroff kommer där borta.  
Vi såg Karkaroff komma skyndande genom en av korridorerna i sällskap med Hagrid. Karkaroff var iförd sin glänsande silvergrå päls och såg ännu mer upprörd ut än på eftermiddagen.  
– Hagrid! ropade Snape dämpat. Är Moody därnere med er? Behöver ni hjälp?  
– Vi klarar oss! ropade Hagrid tillbaka. Moody är redan där. Karkaroff gav Snape och mig en ursinnig blick men försvann sedan ut genom entrédörren med Hagrid.  
– Då för jag dig i säkerhet, sa Snape tyst till mig, och så inväntar vi information och order från Albus.  
– Harry … viskade jag.  
\- Dumbledore och Hagrid är med Potter och de båda skulle ge sina liv för att skydda honom, viskade Snape tillbaka. Jag vill inte lämna dig nu när Karkaroff är rasande och Bartemius Crouch halvgalen. Kom med nu.

Vi tog oss tillbaka ner till våningen och mötte som tur var ingen på vägen. Ingen synlig insekt heller. Inne i våningen gick vi rastlöst omkring, tände facklor och ordnade med diverse ting, utan att kunna slå oss till ro.

Efter en längre stund knackade det lätt på dörren. Det var Dumbledore.

\- Pojken är i säkerhet i Gryffindortornet, var det första han sa. Hagrid följde honom dit. Karkaroff är rasande, för Viktor Krum låg lamslagen på marken när vi kom dit och vittnar om att Crouch angrep honom.  
\- Och var finns Crouch nu? frågade Snape.  
\- Försvunnen, som uppslukad av jorden. Moody har sökt honom utan resultat så jag ska genast underrätta ministeriet. Godkväll.

Han försvann. Snape återvände mumlande, nästan som för sig själv: - Pojken är säker, du är säker, ministeriet kommer att söka efter Crouch …  
\- Du tar ett stort ansvar.  
Jag gick fram till honom. Fackelskenet flämtade oroligt över hans ansikte.  
\- Ansvar är vad mitt liv handlar om, sa han. Och det kommer att bli mer snart. Mycket mer.  
\- Du är … viskade jag och såg sökande upp på honom. Du är god.  
Han svarade inte. Han bara såg på mig.

Jag gick närmare. Så nära att jag kunde känna värmen från honom. Vi såg fortfarande forskande på varandra. Och på botten av hans ögon såg jag samma eld som brann i mig.

Hans svarta hår glänste som silke i fackelskenet. Jag lyfte handen för att äntligen få röra vid honom på det sätt jag ville. Så som jag rört honom i tusen tankar och drömmar det senaste året.

Men han slöt sin stora hand varmt över min och höll den stilla.  
– Förlora dig inte på mig, Miriam, viskade han.  
Jag kände hur han tog även min andra hand och förenade våra fyra händer tillsammans.  
– Inget ont får hända dig, sa han tyst.

Jag slöt ögonen.

På en hylla bakom oss smälte en glasflaska sakta ner till sin ursprungliga form. I eldskenet såg det ut som flytande guld.


	34. Lamslagning

Ungdomarna var trötta och bleka vid frukosten. De hade suttit uppe halva natten och pratat om vad som hänt med Crouch, och sedan hade de varit i ugglesalen och skickat brev. Till vem nämnde de dock inte varken för mig eller för Elvira, vilket vi accepterade utan frågor.

Med tunga ögonlock fick däremot Harry återigen berätta sin version av kvällen, vilket började med instruktionerna till tredje uppgiften.  
\- Det blir en labyrint, sa han. Hagrid odlar häckar över hela quidditchplanen, och de kommer att vara sex meter höga om en månad. Man ska komma först till pokalen och på vägen kommer det att finnas hinder.  
\- Vad då för hinder? undrade jag.  
\- Tja, många verkar ju tro att _du_ är ett av dem, sa Harry. Eleverna från Hufflepuff är övertygade om det. Bagman nämnde besvärjelser som vi måste bryta och att Hagrid skulle stoppa in några av sina djur där också.  
\- Nä, hu! sa Elvira och både Ron och Hermione skakade medlidsamt på huvudet vid tanken på Hagrids så kallade keldjur.  
\- I alla fall så ville Krum prata med mig efteråt, ett privat samtal, så vi gick till utkanten av förbjudna skogen för att få vara ifred. Det var om Hermione - han var fortfarande orolig över det som skrivs, men vi redde ut det - och precis då dök Crouch upp … helt galen. Sa en massa saker om att den försvunna ministeriehäxan var död och att det var hans fel, att han måste varna Dumbledore - och att Voldemort växer sig starkare.  
\- Det hör man överallt, sa jag tyst.  
\- Jag sprang upp till Dumbledore för att hämta hjälp och när vi kom tillbaka låg Krum lamslagen på marken. Hans sa att Crouch angripit honom, men Crouch var försvunnen. Dumbledore tog hjälp av Hagrid som hämtade Karkaroff - och han blev nästan galen, han också. Antydde att övergreppet var planerat och att vi spelar dubbelspel hela tiden … med mig som extra deltagare och dig, Miriam, som ett extra land i sista minuten … det hjälpte inte att Dumbledore förnekade all inblandning från dig … och Karkaroff spottade på marken framför honom.  
\- Nähä? utbrast Elvira. Vad gjorde rektorn då? Han blev väl arg?  
\- Nej, men det blev Hagrid - han dängde in Karkaroff i ett träd så att han svimmade!  
Elvira och jag såg på varandra och rös.  
– Dumbledore fick stopp på honom till sist och skickade upp honom med mig till skolan. Just det, Moody hade ju kommit också.  
– Och han började söka efter Crouch? frågade jag.  
– Ja, men jag vet inte hur det gick. Vi måste tala med Moody så snart vi kan idag.  
– Jag tror inte han hittade honom, sa jag.  
– Hur kan du veta det? Ron såg nyfiket på mig.  
– Åh, Dumbledore informerade Snape om det, och jag var där … då, sa jag och kunde bitit mig i tungan, men ungdomarna var redan inne på ett annat spår:  
\- Tänk om Rita Skeeter får nys om Crouch, sa Hermione.  
– Just det, vi har en aning om hennes avlyssningsmetod, började jag och berättade allt om insektsteorin samt att vissa platser nu skulle säkras.  
Hermione slog sig för pannan.  
– Så är det så klart! utbrast hon. Snape är ruskigt intelligent och han har säkert kommit på sanningen. Då återstår det bara att fånga den där lilla insekten, och jag hoppas att jag blir den som gör det!

Efter första lektionen strålade vi samman i korridoren och sökte upp Moody, som bekräftade att han inte hittat Crouch trots att han haft tillgång till Harrys Marodörkarta. Hur Crouch försvunnit så snabbt var en knepig fråga. Ron trodde att han kunde blivit uppdragen av någon på en kvast, och Moody höll med om att kidnappning inte kunde uteslutas. Crouch hade haft viktig information till Dumbledore - trots att hans galna tillstånd gjorde honom mindre pålitlig - och någon hade velat hindra honom att framföra den.  
\- Dumbledore har talat om för mig att ni tre gärna leker detektiver, sa Moody till ungdomarna, men det finns ingenting ni kan göra för Crouch. Trolldomsministeriet kommer att söka efter honom nu. Och Potter, du ska enbart koncentrera dig på den tredje uppgiften.  
\- Va? sa Harry. Å, javisst …  
\- Just den här uppgiften borde vara som gjord för dig. Moody såg på Harry medan han kliade sig på den ärrade, borstiga hakan. Såvitt jag förstår av Dumbledore har du lyckats ta dig igenom liknande saker många gånger förr. Under ditt första skolår tog du dig igenom en lång rad hinder som skulle skydda De vises sten, eller hur?  
\- Vi hjälpte honom, sa Ron hastigt. - Jag och Hermione hjälpte till.  
Moody log brett.  
\- Nå, då kan ni också hjälpa honom att förbereda sig för den här uppgiften, och jag skulle bli mycket förvånad om han inte vinner, sa han. _Ni_ tänker väl förresten inte lägga några hinder i vägen, miss?  
Han fixerade mig med sitt magiska öga och jag blev plötsligt nervös. Kunde han se mitt ärr genom klädnaden? Jag lade handen över benet och sa bestämt:  
\- Nej, så klart inte. Det står en massa saker i tidningen som inte är sant, bara för att trissa upp spänningen inför tredje uppgiften.  
\- Nå, då så, sa Moody. Tänk nu på vad jag sagt … ständig vaksamhet. Håll er i närheten av Potter, är ni snälla, sa han till Ron och Hermione. Ju fler vakande ögon, desto bättre.

Nästa morgon sov jag längre än vanligt och när jag kom in i det svarta kaklade tvättrummet, fanns det som alltid ett hett, väldoftande bad redo. Om något i världen var ren magi, så var det detta.

Denna dag var det extra frestande att bli länge kvar i de ljuvliga ångorna. De senaste dagarna hade varit så intensiva och det kändes som om någonting höll på att trappas upp, på många plan. Tävlingen närmade sig, många elever hade snart examen, och så var det den allt överskuggande oron för mörkrets makter och deras tilltagande styrka. Mina drömmar skiftade nu ständigt i grönt. Träningen hade dock gjort att jag kunde ha en annan inre distans till dem än tidigare.  
När jag kom till frukostbordet var ungdomarna nästan klara och ugglorna hade kommit. Jag ögnade igenom _The Daily Prophet:_ ingenting om Crouch. Harry, Ron och Hermione hade precis läst ett brev som de smusslade en del med och de berättade inte vem det var ifrån.

De diskuterade Harrys säkerhet. Han fick tydligen höra från många håll att han skulle akta sig, hålla sig tätt intill sina vänner och inte gå utanför skolområdet, helst inte utomhus heller. Det var incidenten vid skogen som tycktes ha utlöst denna oro. Nu var han nästan lika välbevakad som jag varit i början - och väl fortfarande var, fast jag hade vant mig vid det.

De följande dagarna sökte jag upp dem mer än vanligt. Den där underliga känslan av samhörighet med Harry - att vi delade ett liknande problem - drog mig till dem. På fritiden var de i biblioteket och letade upp bra förhäxningar inför tredje uppgiften. Jag hjälpte dem att sökläsa och skriva upp listor, och sedan letade de upp tomma klassrum för att öva. Till och med dit följde jag med, bärande på deras lånade böcker och listor.  
De tränade mest på Lamslagningsbesvärjelsen, eftersom Harry aldrig förr hade använt den. Vännerna måste uppoffra sig för att han skulle kunna öva. Gång på gång blev de lamslagna och föll ihop på en hög med kuddar, som vi släpat fram ur ett skåp. Sedan fick han återuppväcka de lamslagna. Ron hade problem med att falla på kuddarna och kunde hamna på golvet istället. När han för femte gången ojade sig och gned sin rygg efter att ha blivit återuppväckt, sa jag försiktigt:  
\- Harry, du får gärna använda mig också, så vi inte gör slut på Ron helt och hållet.  
\- Kör till, sa Harry. Jag gick ut på golvet och han pekade på mig med trollstaven:  
\- _Lamslå!_  
Jag kände något mjukt - en kudde - bakom mig, och såg taket framför mig. Det gick inte att röra sig, inte en millimeter. Aldrig hade jag känt mig så maktlös. Slog hjärtat fortfarande? Ja, på något sätt, snabbare och snabbare i takt med den totala panik som spred sig ut i hela kroppen …  
\- _Enervate!  
_ Jag kunde röra mig igen, tack gud för det, tänk hur vi tar det för givet, att kunna röra kroppen …  
\- Miriam, du gråter ju!  
Hermione rusade ängsligt fram till mig.  
– Gjorde Harry något fel? Eller har du aldrig blivit lamslagen förut? Tränar ni inte på det i er skola?  
– Inte … inte så ofta, snyftade jag och lyckades med en enorm ansträngning hejda gråten från att fortsätta. Harry såg alldeles förfärad ut.  
– Förlåt, sa han, jag menade inte …  
\- Såklart du inte gjorde, sa jag, arg på mig själv för min reaktion. Nu går vi vidare!  
– Jag har fått nog av den där besvärjelsen, sa Ron, och jag tror faktiskt att du fixar den nu, Harry. Kan inte du visa oss något coolt från din skola, Miriam? Du sa att du skulle visa oss någon av de där krafterna som det stod om i tidningen, som du och Snape tränade på …  
\- Okej, sa jag. Lamslå Ron en gång till, Harry.  
– Men åh! sa Ron. Okej då.  
Harry riktade staven mot honom och när han föll bakåt, fick jag alla kuddarna att samla sig till ett berg under honom.  
– WOW! ropade Harry och Hermione samtidigt. Hur gjorde du? Du använde ju ingen trollstav! Det gick så snabbt också! Och vad var det för grönt sken som kom?  
– Ehm, sa jag, lite yr av alla frågor. – Glöm inte att väcka upp Ron.  
– _Vid Merlins kalsonger!_ var det första Ron sa när han blev återuppväckt. Det där var inte illa! Jag fattar att Hufflepuffarna är skraja för att du ska vara med i turneringen!  
Han kravlade sig upp från berget av kuddar, som fortfarande skiftade svagt i grönt. En ensam fjäder singlade sakta ner mot golvet efter den häftiga rörelsen, men sköt åt sidan som i förfäran, då den närmade sig den mjuka, gröna ytan. Vi såg på varandra, alla fyra. Harry hade plötsligt blivit lite blek.  
\- Det där skenet … , sa han fundersamt. Jag menar … grönt ljus från en trollstav brukar ju betyda något väldigt farligt … men här var det en kraft som gjorde något bra.  
\- Grönt förekommer i många andra sammanhang än vid den farligaste förbannelsen, sa Hermione. Många varelser i skogar och berg besitter en magi där den färgen dominerar helt … olika sorters älvor, till exempel …

Hon hejdade sig och såg tankfullt på mig. Mitt hjärta slog väldigt snabbt. Jag mötte tyst och allvarligt hennes blick.

Och hon frågade inte mer.


	35. Mutor

Det var skönt när sista lektionen för dagen var över. Jag lämnade, vår vana trogen, klassrummet före Snape och tänkte ta en kort tur till biblioteket före middagen, i hopp om att stöta på Harry, Ron, Hermione och Elvira.

Då föll en skugga framför mig på golvet. När jag tittade upp såg jag Malfoy stå där, som vanligt flankerad av sina kumpaner Crabbe och Goyle. Han hade ett inställsamt leende på läpparna.  
\- Miss Silver? Kan jag tala ett par ord med er, mellan fyra ögon?  
\- Mellan åtta ögon, menar du? Jag knyckte på nacken åt Crabbe och Goyle till.  
\- Åh, jag kan be dem gå, sa Malfoy lent. Ses senare, grabbar.  
Crabbe och Goyle lommade beskedligt iväg.  
\- Ni har visst aldrig varit i vårt uppehållsrum? fortsatte han. Jag har ordnat så att vi har det helt för oss själva. Med champagne.  
\- Champagne? Är du sjutton år kanske? Aldrig i livet att jag skulle gå in där ensam med dig, sa jag. Hur dum tror du att jag är?  
Malfoy lät sig inte avskräckas.  
\- Miss Silver, jag vet att jag betett mig omoget många gånger i er närvaro, började han. Och jag vill be om ursäkt för det. Men jag tror faktiskt att ni skulle vara intresserad av det jag har att säga, miss. Bestäm själv en tid och en plats som passar er.  
\- Biblioteket, en timme innan stängning idag, i åsyn av andra studerande, sa jag. Och försöker du med något kommer jag att rapportera det.  
Naturligtvis. Då säger vi så. Han gjorde en lätt bugning och lät mig gå förbi. Jag hörde Snapes steg närma sig bakom oss i korridoren.  
\- Malfoy? Hans röst lät frågande.  
\- Godmiddag, professorn. Jag var precis på väg till uppehållsrummet, frågade bara miss Silver om en ingrediens som jag glömt anteckna.  
 _Jo, du kan ljuga du,_ tänkte jag förbittrat, men trots allt var jag nyfiken på vad han hade att säga mig.

Vid middagen saknades Harry vid Gryffindorbordet.  
\- Han fick ett anfall, berättade Ron upprört. På spådomslektionen. Hela klassen såg det. Han rullade runt på golvet med handen mot sitt ärr och klagade på att det gjorde ont … det såg väldigt läskigt ut … och sen gick han till sjukhusflygeln. Vi måste dit sen och höra hur det är med honom!  
Instinktivt förde jag handen till mitt eget ärr, men det kändes ingenting. Nervöst försökte vi få ner lite middag. Ryktet om Harrys incident verkade leva sitt eget surrande liv runt borden, och Slytherin-eleverna gjorde galna miner med provocerande blickar mot vårt bord.

Jag hade inte nämnt för någon att Malfoy ville träffa mig ensam, utan tänkte att det var bäst att ligga lågt tills han framförde sitt ärende. Först gick vi dock till sjukhusflygeln och sökte Harry.  
\- Nej, han är inte här och har inte besökt mig någon gång idag heller, sa madam Pomfrey och skakade på huvudet med den stora vita hättan.  
Ron och Hermione såg förskräckt på varandra.  
\- Var kan han vara? Och vi som skulle hålla oss i närheten av honom!  
 _Dunk. Dunk. Dunk.  
_ \- Är det Potter ni letar efter?  
Det var Moody som kom hasande med sitt träben.  
\- Potter är hos Dumbledore, så ni behöver inte vara oroliga. Han är i trygga händer.  
Vi andades ut något. Ron och Hermione beslöt att gå till Gryffindortornet och vänta på Harry där. Själv styrde jag stegen mot biblioteket.

I väntan på Malfoy försökte jag studera, men det gick naturligtvis inte. Jag funderade hela tiden på vad han kunde tänkas ha på hjärtat. Oavsett vad som hände, skulle det vara bra att veta vad han var ute efter.

En timme innan stängning var biblioteket ganska tomt på folk. Det började bli skumt mellan hyllorna, men en och annan elev satt vid de upplysta borden. Bra med vittnen, tänkte jag, om han försöker med något. Mina tankar om Malfoy var inte höga.

Så dök han upp, med ett förbindligt leende i sitt bleka ansikte. Han saknade inte stil, trots allt, men det var ändå lite komiskt att se en femtonårig skolpojke spela världsvan gentleman. Med svepande mantel slog han sig ner mittemot mig vid bordet, lutade sig behagfullt tillbaka och sa lojt:  
\- Så möts vi igen.  
\- Skippa dramatiken, Malfoy, sa jag bestämt, och kläm fram med det du har att säga.  
Utan att låta sig påverkas lutade han sig fram över bordet och viskade:  
\- Jag kan erbjuda er pengar. Mycket pengar.  
\- Verkligen? sa jag. Hur mycket?  
\- Detsamma som priset i turneringen. Ettusen galleoner.  
\- Och vad ska jag göra för att få dem?  
\- Segra över Potter i turneringen.  
Trots att jag var mållös över hans fräckhet, försökte jag låta oberörd när jag sa:  
\- Om jag vinner turneringen får jag ju ändå ett tusen galleoner i pris, eller hur?  
\- Då får ni tvåtusen, sa Malfoy. Tillsammans.  
\- Och var får du dem ifrån?  
\- Min fond, såklart.  
\- Åh, sa jag. Väldigt frestande. Verkligen.  
Jag log sött mot honom.  
\- Då är vi överens? Han såg ivrig ut.  
\- Det är bara den lilla detaljen, sa jag fortfarande leende, att jag inte ska delta i turneringen. Allt som står i tidningen är inte händelsevis sant, lille vän, även om det tryckta ordets makt är stort.  
\- Kan ni sabba för Potter på något annat sätt då? Jag vill inte veta hur, bara det blir gjort. Sedan är pengarna era. Mycket mer än något studiebidrag. Mycket mer än en lärarlön.  
\- Det finns en liten detalj till, sa jag och fixerade mina ögon på honom. Några böcker i en hylla bakom oss ramlade ner. _Kapsla in känslan,_ tänkte jag och fortsatte lugnt: - Att jag aldrig skulle skada Harry eller ta emot några pengar för att göra det. Inte för all världens rikedomar, Malfoy. Det finns sådant som är mer värt än pengar för mig.  
\- Ja, det syntes sannerligen på er när ni kom hit, sa Malfoy vars ansikte förvridits i besvikelse. I de där gamla klädnaderna ni gick omkring i.  
\- Spara på förolämpningarna, Malfoy, sa jag med smalnande ögon. Var glad att jag inte berättar om det här och får dig relegerad.  
\- Ni har inga bevis, det är ord mot ord, sa han kallt.  
\- En elevs ord mot en vuxens, genmälde jag.  
\- En framstående och rik trollkarlsarvinges ord mot en lärarassistents, bet han till.  
\- Låt oss då avsluta den här diskussionen, sa jag kallt, och besvära mig aldrig med något liknande igen.  
Han gav mig en vredgad blick, reste sig från stolen och lämnade platsen med manteln flygande bakom sig. Fortfarande upprörd stirrade jag efter honom, men inga nya böcker föll från hyllorna.

Överhopad av nya tankar och beslut lämnade även jag en stund senare bordet och insåg att Malfoy hade rätt i en sak: ord stod mot ord.

Jag hoppades nästan få se en insekt surra kring hyllorna.

På väg ner till fängelsehålorna ville jag däremot inte få sällskap av något surrande flygfä. Ideligen vandrade mina ögon längs väggarna och jag borstade av både håret och klädnaden ett flertal gånger. Väl innanför våningens besvärjelse andades jag ut, men det skulle jag inte ha gjort.  
\- Miriam, var har du varit? Du brukar aldrig komma så sent!  
Förvirrad såg jag på Snape, som kom emot mig med brinnande oro i de mörka ögonen.  
\- Vad har du haft för dig? Jag vet att det är något! Han borrade sin svarta blick i mig så att jag blev knäsvag, precis som i början av vår bekantskap.  
Jag svarade inte, för jag var osäker på vad jag skulle säga. Det hade varit klokt att tänka igenom om jag skulle berätta det som hänt med Malfoy eller inte, men nu var det för sent.  
\- Svara mig! Vad har du gjort? Han såg plötsligt lika skräckinjagande ut som i klassrummet i höstas.  
\- Jag har varit i biblioteket, sa jag tyst.  
\- Med Malfoy! Han sänkte sin nattsvarta blick ännu djupare i min och jag kände hur han var på väg in i mina minnen.  
\- Låt mig vara! skrek jag förtvivlat. - Sluta upp med att läsa mig när jag inte är med på det! Jag slog händerna för ansiktet, andades häftigt och övervägde att rusa därifrån, men knäna skakade så att jag inte kunde röra mig. Jag sänkte händerna från ansiktet, men vägrade möta hans blick.  
\- Jag visste inte att jag har speciella hålltider eller är förbjuden att träffa vem jag vill, sa jag trotsigt. Du sa till Karkaroff att du inte äger mig, men jag vet inte vad jag ska tro längre.  
Snape andades också häftigt.  
\- Jag har mina skäl att oroa mig, sa han upprört, med alla incidenter som händer, allt det som tyder på att mörkret återvänder … det bränner upp mig! Han gned sin vänsterarm. - Och som om det inte var nog, ger du dig iväg och träffar Malfoy ensam, Malfoy av alla personer! Vem blir det nästa gång? Karkaroff? Det finns människor här på Hogwarts som är farliga för dig just nu!  
\- Kan vi inte försöka lugna oss? utbrast jag. - Jag ska berätta vad som hände med Malfoy, men jag skulle också vilja veta vad det är som är så farligt - vad som oroar dig.  
\- Det är inte lite du begär … Hans ögon var plågade igen och jag kände hur jag veknade, såg vädjande på honom.  
\- Jag vill förstå, återtog jag. Annars kanske jag råkar göra farliga saker igen, och det är inte min mening att oroa dig.  
\- Miriam … Han tog mina händer igen. - Jag vet att jag är hård mot dig, men det är bara det att tanken på att något ont ska hända dig … dig också ... det sliter sönder mig.

All min motståndskraft var borta. Jag lät honom föra mig till en stol, lägga en filt över mig, ta hand om mig som så ofta förr. Det var så förledande skönt att bara låta honom göra det. Låta honom ta ledningen.  
\- Berätta nu om Malfoy, sa han lugnt och då gjorde jag det. Hur hade jag ens kunnat tro att jag skulle stå ut med att ha några hemligheter för honom?  
Som tur var delade Snape, lite överraskande, min åsikt om hur situationen skulle hanteras.  
\- Visst skulle ditt ord kunna gälla över pojkens, trodde han. Men i dessa tider tror jag det är oklokt att bråka med den familjen, speciellt om just jag lade mig i saken. Vi ska hålla ett öga på Malfoy dock. Det var bra att du berättade det här för mig.  
\- Jag är glad att jag berättade det, sa jag.  
\- Döm inte pojken för hårt, sa Snape. Han har en enorm press på sig hemifrån, en press som kommer att bli än värre när mörkret återvänder ...  
\- Vad är det som menas med att mörkret återvänder? undrade jag. Det är bättre om ni säger det rakt ut till mig, för jag har lagt ihop rätt mycket ändå. Mörkrets herre är på väg tillbaka, alla säger det, men hur kan du känna det så starkt? Vad är det för tecken som oroar dig? Och varför är du räddare än i början att det ska hända mig något - jag bemästrar ju min kraft ganska bra nu?  
Snape svarade inte. Kanske hade jag gått för långt. Nu kunde jag bara vänta. Vi satt tysta en lång stund. Glöden i brasan falnade mer och mer och mörkret vann mark under valven. Utanför var vårhimlen djupblå.

\- Det fanns någon, sa han stilla.  
Själva tiden och rummet tycktes hålla andan.  
\- Hon tillhör inte den här världen längre.  
Han tittade långt ut i skymningen, tycktes tala till sig själv och till ensamheten.  
\- Mörkrets makter tog henne. Det var mitt fel … Mitt livs största misstag. Det var under den mörka tiden i mitt liv ... När jag upptäckte misstaget gjorde jag allt i min makt för att rädda henne, men det var för sent …  
Hans röst bröts i smärta.  
\- Jag önskade min egen död, när det hänt, sa han. Men det fanns ett annat alternativ, en väg att fortsätta, så att hennes offer inte varit förgäves … Ett uppdrag som måste utföras. Någon som måste skyddas. Jag blir inte fri förrän det uppdraget är slutfört.  
Vi var tysta en lång stund igen. Mina kinder var våta av tysta tårar. Snape verkade omedveten om min närvaro i rummet, såg ut i vårnattens skymningsdunkel. Men plötsligt sa han, fortfarande utan att se på mig:  
Du är farlig, Miriam, men inte på det sätt du tror. Jag har just avslöjat mer för dig än för någon levande människa, förutom Albus. Och mitt uppdrag går ut på att kunna hålla tyst om rätt saker.

Tystnad igen. Om jag kunnat upphöra att andas utan att dö, hade jag gjort det.

\- Jag kunde inte skydda henne. Nu vill jag göra det jag kan för de personer jag skyddar just nu. Ni får inte råka ut för samma sak som hon gjorde.

Vi sa inte mer. Natten föll över våningen. Svaga stjärnor anades på himlen.

Vi sa inte mer den natten.


	36. Tillit

\- Hur är det, Harry? frågade jag försiktigt vid frukosten nästa morgon.  
– Jag är okej, svarade han kort.  
Det var uppenbart att det var jobbigt för honom att prata om det som hänt igår. Eleverna hade börjat ge honom misstänksamma blickar igen och en del såg till och med lite rädda ut. Det skulle varit så enormt skönt att få berätta för Harry att han inte var ensam om sin upplevelse. Att det fanns en till som hade ett ärr som gav drömmar och syner.

Trion såg trötta ut igen. De hade säkert varit uppe sent och pratat om saker som hänt då Harry var hos Dumbledore. Genom att fortsätta hålla mig i närheten av dem de följande dagarna fick jag gradvis reda på vad som hade hänt.  
Harry hade mycket riktigt haft en dröm av samma sort som de jag haft: Då han somnade i det heta rökelsefyllda spådomsklassrummet hade han förflyttats direkt till Voldemort. Det hade varit en mycket otäck dröm, där Voldemort torterat sin tjänare Slingersvans, för ett misstag denne begått. Men misstaget hade rättats till och någon var nu död. Voldemort hade också haft med sig sin orm, Nagini, och sagt att den skulle få äta upp Harry så småningom.

Istället för att ta sig till sjukhusflygeln hade Harry gått direkt till Dumbledore, där han berättat om drömmen och även fått veta en hel del information. Dumbledore trodde att Harrys dröm varit verklig och i realtid - precis som mina troligen hade varit. Dumbledore hade ett så kallat minnessåll inne hos sig, där han lade ner tankar för att få ordning på dem och se mönster. I minnessållet hade Dumbledore och Harry sett gamla rättegångar från förr - Karkaroff, då han angav andra dödsätare för att själv bli fri, Ludo Bagman - som av misstag råkat lämna information till dödsätare, men som friades helt - och mr Crouchs egen son, Barty Crouch Jr, som visat sig ha samröre med dödsätare och som, av sin egen far, blivit dömd och kastad i trollkarlsfängelset Azkaban.

Trolldomsministern Cornelius Fudge trodde tydligen inte på teorierna om att Voldemort var på väg tillbaka. Han såg inget samband mellan Crouch och ministeriehäxan Bertha Jorkins spårlösa försvinnande, utan hade antytt att Madame Maxime, rektorn från Beauxbatons, skulle kunna vara den skyldiga till Crouch försvinnande, eftersom han dykt upp i närheten av hennes vagn - en teori som Dumbledore dock absolut inte stödde.

Det var mycket information som de ibland diskuterade medan de fortsatte att öva besvärjelser i tomma klassrum. Jag assisterade dem och höll vakt så att ingen skulle komma in eller kunna tjuvlyssna, varken människa eller insekt.  
För mig själv brottades jag med dilemmat om jag borde berätta för Harry om Malfoy. Å ena sidan kunde det vara bra för honom att veta hur långt Malfoy varit beredd att gå. Å andra sidan kunde det vara onödigt att oroa Harry mer än nödvändigt just nu, och Malfoy var redan en person som han visste var på fiendesidan.

Till sist frågade jag Snape om råd i saken.  
– Du bestämmer själv hur du vill göra, sa han, men jag tycker det är onödigt att oroa Potter med det. Han behöver fokusera på sista uppgiften.  
Det slutade med att jag bestämde mig för att hålla tyst om det tills vidare. Kanske kunde jag berätta det när sista uppgiften var avklarad. Istället koncentrerade jag mig på att fungera som stöd för Harry och hans vänner när de övade. Ron och Hermione försummade sitt pluggande inför examen för att kunna hjälpa sin kamrat. Harry själv var befriad från examen på grund av sin uppgift. De övade på lunchrasterna och alla andra lediga stunder. Jag var med så ofta jag kunde men återvände alltid tidigt till våningen.

Min tillgivenhet för Snape hade, om möjligt, ökat ännu mer efter natten då han berättat om de sorgliga händelserna från sitt liv. Även om jag inte kunde vara helt säker på vilka personer han talat om, var andemeningen helt klar. Han hade begått ett ödesdigert misstag, förlorat någon han älskat och vigde nu sitt liv åt att skydda någon som denna person offrat sig för. Jag var fast besluten att han aldrig skulle behöva ångra något som han avslöjat för mig. Mina läppar var förseglade, och jag tänkte göra allt jag kunde för att minska hans oro. Följaktligen deltog jag i alla trolldryckslektioner, men som en mycket neutral assistent, höll mig liksom Harry inomhus på skolområdet, återvände tidigt till våningen på kvällarna och såg till att inte bli sedd på vägen dit.

Det var intressanta saker Harry lärde sig inför tredje uppgiften. Nu behärskade han lamslagningsbesvärjelsen, avväpningsbesvärjelsen (sedan länge), stoppförtrollningen (som hejdar angripare), Reductorförbannelsen (som gör det möjligt att spränga stora föremål ur vägen) samt att göra om sin trollstav till en kompass för att kunna hitta bättre i labyrinten. Den skyddande Avskärmningsbesvärjelsen hade han dock fortfarande problem med. Hermione lyckades gång på gång häva den med sina egna välplacerade förhäxningar.

Vi tränade hårt varenda lunchrast för att testa styrkan på Harrys skyddsmur. Ron och Hermione använde sina trollstavar för att kasta mindre farliga, men besvärliga, förhäxningar mot den, och även jag provade försiktigt min kraft mot den osynliga väggen. De tre ungdomarna verkade inte tycka att det var så mystiskt att jag inte använde trollstav utan istället syn och tankekraft. Det faktum att jag var fem år äldre samt från ett annat land och skola gjorde att de inte undrade över detta. Jag visste att det, särskilt för Hermione, var viktigt att inte visa sig fördomsfull över andra individers styrkor och svagheter. Hon var mycket upprörd över både de fördomar som fanns mot halvjättar (som Hagrid och madame Maxime) och den halvt förslavade situation som husalferna befann sig i. Kort sagt accepterade ungdomarna mig som jag var, både gällande det jag var skicklig på, och det jag var mindre van vid.

En lunchrast tränade vi extra intensivt och den här gången bröt ingen av oss igenom Harrys skydd. Även Elvira var med och trots sin unga ålder, var hon inte att leka med när hon använde trollstaven.  
– Tack, kompisar! sa Harry till sist. Nu tror jag muren fungerar så bra som den kan göra. Oj, vi måste skynda oss så vi inte kommer för sent till trolldryckslektionen!  
– Ja, Snape är fortfarande inte munter om man kommer för sent, suckade Hermione. Vi vill inte ha några poängavdrag.  
– Jag kan ändå inte fatta att Dumbledore litar på Snape, muttrade Ron. När han vet att Snape var en Dödsätare och allt. Att han jobbade för Ni-vet-vem!  
Både jag och Elvira ryckte förfärat till, men ingen märkte det, för alla var fullt upptagna med att samla ihop skolväskor och grejer för att springa till lektionen.  
– Det visste jag inte, viskade Elvira till mig. Det måste vara väldigt länge sedan!  
– Säkert, viskade jag tillbaka, men min röst lät ostadig och jag märkte att jag darrade.

Trolldryckslektionen framskred i högt tempo; den stundande examen märktes även här. Eleverna arbetade febrilt vid sina kittlar och ångorna stod högt i fängelsehålan. Det var svårt att se ansiktet på någon. Ibland skymtade jag Snape som en svart skugga bland de olikfärgade molnen.

Egentligen var jag inte överraskad utan hade länge anat, fast jag inte velat fullfölja tanken. Det var detta han menade med den mörka tiden i sitt liv, som sedan orsakat så mycket sorg.

En sak var fullkomligt klar: Jag måste få veta mer. Och slumpen spelade mig väl i händerna. Harry dök fram mellan ångorna och frågade Snape om att få gå och hämta en trave böcker på biblioteket. Han var ju befriad från den vanliga undervisningen och satt med sina egna studier inför tredje uppgiften.  
– Kan jag göra Potter sällskap och hjälpa honom bära, sir? frågade jag och såg allvarligt på Snape, beredd att ta tillbaka min fråga om den orsakade honom oro. Men han nickade hastigt och skyndade sedan ner till Neville Longbottom, där en mindre explosion just hördes.

– Harry, sa jag tyst men utan omsvep då vi kom ut i den öde korridoren. Förlåt, men jag måste få veta. Vad var det Ron sa om att Snape varit en Dödsätare?  
– Det var han, sa Harry. Jag fick reda på det när jag var på Dumbledores kontor. Det kom fram vid en rättegång från förr, som jag såg i minnessållet. Karkaroff försökte ange Snape, men Dumbledore sa att Snape redan blivit friad från anklagelser. Dumbledore hade gått i god för honom, för Snape gick över till den goda sidan långt före Voldemorts fall och blev spion åt Dumbledore, med stor risk för sitt eget liv.  
 _Mitt uppdrag går ut på att kunna hålla tyst om rätt saker_.  
– Vad tror du om det här, Harry? frågade jag och önskade mer än någonsin att jag kunnat berätta om mitt ärr, att vi kunnat lita fullt ut på varandra.  
– Jag vet faktiskt inte, sa Harry uppgivet. Det är klart att jag vill lita på Snape, fastän vi inte gillar varandra. Jag litar ju på Dumbledore, eller hur? Det är bara det att jag inte fattar vad det är som gör honom så övertygad om att Snape verkligen är på vår sida. Han vill inte berätta det för mig.  
 _Det fanns någon ... Mörkrets makter tog henne ... Det fanns ett annat alternativ, en väg att fortsätta, så att hennes offer inte varit förgäves … Ett uppdrag som måste utföras. Någon som måste skyddas. Jag blir inte fri förrän det uppdraget är slutfört …  
_ \- Vad tror du själv, Miriam? frågade Harry plötsligt och spände sina intensivt gröna ögon i mig.  
– Jag tror, sa jag mycket allvarligt, att vi ska följa Dumbledores exempel och lita på Snape. Dumbledore gör inget överilat, och han har sina skäl, vilka de nu än kan vara.


	37. Midsommardröm

Eleverna från Hufflepuff började nu ge mig öppet misstänksamma blickar i korridoren. De tycktes inte ha glömt Rita Skeeters artikel, där det antytts att jag skulle delta i tävlingen, och för deras Cedric var både jag och Harry konkurrenter. Även Slytherin-eleverna blängde, vilket jag antog hade mer med Malfoy att göra än något annat. Vi var i mitten på juni och tredje uppgiften närmade sig med stormsteg.

Jag fortsatte att hålla mig till de fyra vännerna, som ju var från Gryffindor och Ravenclaw. Harry verkade inte lika nervös den här gången som vid de tidigare uppgifterna. Det var som Moody sa - han hade klarat sig förbi liknande hinder förut.  
Sommaren stod i full blom utanför Hogwarts och både Harry och jag tittade allt oftare längtansfullt ut mot solen. Ibland tog vi paus i övningarna och kröp upp i något fönster för att titta ut.

En dag såg vi Malfoy nere på skolgården och han betedde sig minst sagt mystiskt. Medan Crabbe och Goyle stod på vakt, verkade han stå och prata direkt in i handen.  
– Jaha, en till som blivit tokig, tyckte jag.  
– Har han en walkie-talkie? undrade Harry nyfiket.  
– Walkie-talkie? Ron såg ut som ett stort frågetecken.  
– Sådant där _fungerar_ ju inte inom Hogwarts område! suckade Hermione indignerat.  
– Det är väl något exklusivt dyrt magiskt föremål, sa jag och ryckte på axlarna. Den där killen saknar nog inte pengar direkt.

Snape satt allt oftare uppe under de ljusa sommarnätterna. Ibland undrade jag om han någonsin sov. Själv hade jag oroliga, grönskiftande drömmar mest hela tiden nu, och på midsommarnatten den 23 juni var det dags igen.

 _Hon satt vid en källa i skogen, smal och vit i sin gröna klänning som såg ut att vara gjord av blad och växter. Det långa svarta håret räckte nästan till marken och flöt omkring henne på den mossiga stenen. Denna gång var hon ensam och talade endast till sin egen spegelbild när hon behagfullt lutade sig över källan och viskade:  
_ _\- En sådan utmärkt idé av min herre … en sådan säker plan, och jag var den som fick veta det, inte några av de andra, inte den där martyren som tror att hon kommer att bli minst drottning för att hon ruttnar bort i Azkaban. Nej, nu är det_ mig _han litar på,_ jag _som blir länken …  
_ _Hon lutade sig så djupt över vattnet att håret föll ner på båda sidorna, ivrigt beundrande sitt eget smala vita ansikte med svarta ögon som lyste av grönt på botten … brinnande grönt …_

Jag satte mig käpprakt upp och höll mig om knäet där ärret återigen brände. Försiktigt smög jag mig ut i våningen, men hejdade mig i steget, som fastfrusen.

Snape satt i en av fåtöljerna närmare fönstret. Jag såg tydligt hans mörka silhuett avteckna sig mot den ljusa sommarnatten, men han var inte ensam.

Den vackraste varelse jag någonsin sett stod mitt emot och betraktade honom. Det var en genomskinlig, silverskimrande hind, som på något underligt sätt tycktes utstråla godhet och tröst.

Jag rörde mig inte, för jag förstod instinktivt att det var ett mycket privat ögonblick jag råkade bevittna. Så jag stod alldeles stilla, utan att våga röra mig och riskera att åstadkomma minsta ljud. Och efter en stund rörde sig hinden, böjde lätt på huvudet mot Snape, som en hälsning, och tog några flygande språng ut genom fönstret.

Snape reste sig, gned oroligt sin vänsterarm, och vände sig för att lämna platsen. Hans blick föll på mig, där jag stod i mitt vita nattlinne belyst av midsommarnattens ljus.  
– Förlåt, viskade jag. Jag drömde igen. Det var därför jag steg upp.  
– Du har inget att be om ursäkt för, sa han. – Jag kunde inte sova.  
– I mitt land är det ännu ljusare och det inte många som kan sova den här natten, berättade jag. De firar en högtid till ljusets ära, har vackra ljusa kläder och blommor i håret …  
\- Verkligen?  
Han lyste upp, men så drog en skugga över hans ansikte och han gned sin arm igen utanpå klädnaden.  
– Bränner ditt ärr? frågade han.  
Jag nickade.  
– Lite grann.  
– Jag vill att du ska berätta om din dröm, sa han, men jag tror att vi båda behöver luft och svalka. Låt oss gå ut en stund. Jag ska kasta en osynlighetsbesvärjelse över oss.  
– En sekund, jag ska bara …  
I samma stund var jag klädd i en vit klänning och kände en krans av blommor i mitt långa hår. I spegeln över byrån såg jag att det var vita stjärnblommor, de vackraste jag visste.  
Jag hade anat att han ibland läste mig, men han hade - möjligen med undantag av den gången då jag träffat Malfoy i biblioteket - aldrig använt det till något annat än att uppfylla mina önskningar. Ändå såg jag lite frågande på honom.  
– Jag ville se det, sa han bara.

Slottet låg tyst och öde, men natten utanför kändes besynnerligt full av liv med en blek silvermåne över sjön och ett och annat vilt lockrop över skogen. Ibland sjöd vattenytan till av något okänt livstecken.

Vi satt åter vid klippväggen alldeles invid sjön, den här gången omgivna av blommande grönska som var fuktig i skymningen. Snape hade svept sin mantel omkring oss som skydd mot daggen. Lutad mot hans axel berättade jag om min dröm som i mycket bekräftade tidigare misstankar: svartälvan hade en länk till mörkrets herre och han hade en plan, som vi dock inte visste vad den gick ut på, men allt tydde på att han var på väg att återvända.  
– Då blir det mörka tider, sa Snape, men vi ska kämpa mot dem. Vi ska göra allt i vår makt.  
Det betvivlade jag inte. I hans beslutsamma profil kände jag igen så många modiga människor jag fått möta det här året. Människor som alltid skulle befinna sig på rätt sida, oavsett hur mörka tiderna blev.  
– Det måste vara många som vill kämpa mot honom, sa jag.  
– Visst är det så. Och kanske ingen mer än jag.  
Han såg ut över vattnet, med blicken så fjärran som ville han skåda in i en annan tid.  
– Hon var min bästa vän, sa han.


	38. Gäster

Så var då dagen för den tredje uppgiften inne. Jag åt som vanligt frukost vid Gryffindorbordet, väl medveten om att jag vid festmåltiden ikväll förväntades sitta med lärarna. Det var mycket stoj och skratt vid samtliga elevbord idag. Ugglorna anlände, en till Harry med ett pergamentstycke som bar ett avtryck av en hunds tass - något han verkade väldigt glad över - och en hornuggla till Hermione med _The Daily Prophet.  
_ – Nä, dra på trissor! utbrast hon och spillde ut sin pumpasaft över första sidan.  
– Vadå? undrade vi andra med en mun. Hermione försökte fåfängt gömma undan tidningen, men Ron tog den ifrån henne med ett fast grepp och spred ut den över bordet. En stor bild på Harry lyste mot oss tillsammans med en fet rubrik: **HARRY POTTER - EN FÖRVIRRAD OCH FARLIG PERSON.  
** Sedan följde en lång artikel av Rita Skeeter där hon beskrev Harry som olämplig att delta i turneringen för magisk trekamp, eller att ens få gå kvar på skolan. Hon skrev att han fick sammanbrott med jämna mellanrum då han klagade på smärtor i sitt ärr, samt att detta bland annat skett på en lektion i spådomskonst.  
– Åh nej, suckade Harry, jag satt ju vid det öppna fönstret när jag somnade, och det var faktiskt en insekt som surrade väldigt starkt där vid gardinen …  
Vidare skrev Skeeter om "framstående experter vid Sankt Mungos sjukhus" som trodde det var möjligt att Harrys hjärna tagit allvarlig skada då han fick sitt ärr, och att det var på grund av förvirring som han fortfarande kunde uppleva smärtor i det. Hon sade sig även ha grävt fram "oroande fakta" och hade med en intervju med Malfoy, där han berättade om exakt samma incident från det andra skolåret som Snape beskrivit för mig - med den skillnaden att Harry enligt Malfoy hetsat ormen på en annan pojke, inte hindrat den från att anfalla.  
– Nu vet vi vem Malfoy stod och pratade med inne i handen, mumlade jag.  
Skeeter tog även upp Harrys vänskap med "varulvar och jättar" samt hade, som grädde på moset, med en liten piffig avslutning där hon skrev att många fruktade att Harry skulle använda sig av svartkonster i den tredje uppgiften. För att sedan sluta med meningen: Kvällen kan alltså verkligen komma att innebära dramatiska överraskningar, långt värre än "den svenska effekten": att en ny turneringsdeltagare oväntat dyker upp.

Det var så vinklad och usel journalistik, att jag inte fattade hur folk kunde tro på eländet. Harry ryckte på axlarna och sa likgiltigt:  
\- Hon är visst inte så förtjust i mig längre? Hon verkar gilla lite dig mer, Miriam. Du är i alla fall spännande och svensk, inte farlig och förvirrad.  
– Skulle du inte få henne fast, Hermione? undrade Ron.  
– Alltså, jag har ju fångat ett antal insekter, sa Hermione och skruvade på sig, men ingen har visat sig vara hon.  
– Synd, med tanke på den mängd strunt hon skriver, sa jag. Är det inte att idiotförklara läsarna, när man vinklar på det här sättet?  
– Jo, men många verkar ju tro på det, sa Harry trött. Åh, godmorgon, professor McGonagall.  
Den respektingivande äldre damen, som var föreståndare för Gryffindor, hade kommit till vårt bord för att meddela Harry att de tävlandes familjer var inbjudna till finalen och väntade i sidogemaket till stora salen efter frukosten. Harry såg förvirrad ut. Alla visste ju att han inte hade någon familj, utan bodde hos sin moster och morbror som var allt annat än snälla mot honom.

Men vid lunchen skulle det visa sig vad det var för familj som kommit för att besöka Harry. Rons mamma och hans bror Bill - vilket ledde till att alla Rons syskon också kom och satte sig med oss. Fred och George skämtade som vanligt och Ginny strålade blygt mot Harry. Alla i familjen hade rött hår och var mycket pratglada. Jag blev alltid ganska tyst i sådana sällskap, men brukade njuta desto mer av att bara behöva lyssna. De munhöggs vänligt med varandra och det var härligt att se hur glad och trygg Harry verkade med dem.

Jag tillbringade en avsevärd tid av eftermiddagen till att göra mig i ordning för kvällens festmiddag. Mitt hår hade blivit mycket längre och friskare under året på Hogwarts, nästan som om mina nyvunna krafter påverkat det, och nu lade jag en del tid på att fläta in mörkgröna sidenband i de mellanblonda vågorna. Slutligen valde jag en mörkgrön skimrande klädnad av det lite varmare slaget, eftersom vi skulle sitta ute på läktarna sent på kvällen.

Entréhallen och stora salen sorlade av gäster. Där fanns många häxor och trollkarlar jag aldrig tidigare sett. Det var ett vimmel av mantlar i olika färger, konstfärdiga spetsiga hattar och tunga dofter av främmande parfym.  
Jag vandrade långsamt genom salen i folkvimlet. Alla började bänka sig kring borden. Gryffindorbordet var fullt och Harry omgiven av familjen Weasley. Jag stannade till vid dem.

Harry tittade roat på min mörkgröna klädnad och sa: - Om detta hade varit en quidditchmatch, hade jag trott att du hejade på Slytherin.  
– Aldrig, sa jag leende, böjde mig ner och kysste honom på kinden. Han blev pionröd i ansiktet. – Lycka till nu, Harry.  
Vid lärarbordet kände jag mig dock blygare än vanligt med alla besökande och framstående magiska personer. Själva trolldomsministern, Cornelius Fudge, var där. Eftersom jag kunde en del franska satte jag mig bredvid madame Maxime, men hon var tystlåten och såg ledsen ut. Hagrid betraktade henne från sin ände av bordet. Karkaroff såg inte heller munter ut, utan var tvärtom mycket blek.

Det gick som svaga stråk av oro genom den myllrande, överfyllda festsalen.

Skyggt kastade jag en blick mot Snape. Han var också blekare än vanligt, men som alltid samlad.

Det var nästan en lättnad, när Dumbledore äntligen reste sig och förkunnade att alla om fem minuter skulle ta sig ner till quidditchplanen. Harry fick en rungande applåd från Gryffindorbordet och sedan lämnade turneringsdeltagarna salen.

Medan jag följde med den trögflytande folkmassan ut ur slottet och den lätt kyliga kvällsluften slog emot mig, övervägde jag att smyga mig in nära Snape på läktaren när ingen lade märke till det. Jag kände mig alltid så överväldigad på stora och färgrika tillställningar, att tanken på hans svarta uppenbarelse kändes vilsam.

På väg in till läktarna blev det alldeles stopp och en folksamling bildades framför quidditchplanen, som nu var helt osynlig på grund av en sex meter hög, tät, djupgrön häck. Jag såg mig sökande om efter ett bekant ansikte - Snape, Elvira, Hermione, Ron … men alla trängdes för att komma in och få bra platser och jag såg inte någon av dem.

En mycket gammal och böjd häxa knackade mig på axeln med ett behandskat finger.  
– Vid Merlins skägg, en sådan folksamling! Man hittar ju ingenstans! Och nu har jag tappat min trollstav! kraxade hon inifrån sin stora huva, som alldeles dolde ansiktet. Hon verkade ganska svag och förvirrad. – Du ser så snäll ut, kan du hjälpa mig att titta efter den? Jag tappade den där borta i gräset någonstans … tror jag …  
Hon började gå framför mig, blint sökande på marken, i motsatt riktning mot strömmen.  
– Jag ser så dåligt, se! skrockade hon. Dina unga ögon ser nog mer än mina!  
Jag försökte också se på marken, men mörkret hade tätnat och det var svårt att urskilja något. Hjälpsökande såg jag på de andra omkring oss, men ingen tycktes höra då de var alldeles för upptagna med att försöka komma fram till läktaren. Den gamla kvinnan irrade sig längre bort i mörkret, bort från folkmassan.  
– Här borta tror jag det var! pep hon. Kom hit, unga flicka, och se om du kan finna den!  
Resignerat följde jag med och kisade med ögonen för att få syn på trollstaven i det skumma gräset. Hon puffade mig framför sig.  
– Där är den, tror jag! Böj dig ner och se är du snäll! Min gamla rygg gör så ont som på ett gammalt bergtroll, hå, hå!  
Jag böjde mig lydigt ner och spanade i gräset, men såg inte skymten av någon trollstav. Då slog någon plötsligt krokben för mig, så att jag snubblade på marken och körde ansiktet i det mörka gräset, medan ett stadigt rep slöt sig runt midjan och armarna. Mitt skrik hejdades effektivt, när en kraftig tygbit kördes in i min mun.


	39. Planen

Allt gick för fort för att förstå. Vi susade genom luften, hon var bakom mig och jag kände hur hon höll mig framför sig under armarna. Hennes egna armar var stenhårda och tunna. Det var inte alls någon gammal häxa. Ansiktet som frigjordes från huvan i vinden var ungt och smalt och jag kände igen henne - från mina drömmar.

En bit ifrån oss kunde man nu se labyrinten uppifrån. Det var mörkt inuti den med vissa små rörliga ljusglimtar som ibland flammade upp. Alldeles i mitten glimmade något, ett gyllene föremål som såg mycket litet ut uppifrån.  
– Där i mitten är den, viskade hon upphetsat. Trekampspokalen.

Hon doftade av skog och kyla. Vi flög allt saktare för att till sist stanna helt i luften. Ett svagt grönt sken omgav oss, så svagt att det antagligen inte syntes från marken. Jag var osynlig, bunden och stum, högt uppe på himlen.  
– Så lätt det var att ta dig, hånskrattade hon. Att lura dig från slottsområdets skydd var ju en barnlek. Du kan bli mycket användbar för oss som gisslan. Nu kan vi med all säkerhet påverka Dumbledore - och kanske den andre falske lismaren … som var på vår sida men gick över till att leva gott där på slottet … jodå, honom som du så handlöst slängde dig framför när jag sände ut min förbannelse … var finns han nu, din svarte riddare?

 _Långt där nere, utan att ha en aning om var jag är._

– Jag visste att jag skulle komma åt dig till sist. Mitt minne av ansikten fungerar utmärkt, ska du veta … behövs bara någon sekund för att jag ska minnas … mina sinnen är mycket skarpa. Och jag har sett ditt ansikte i mina drömmar … förstått att jag måste fånga dig.

Så hon hade alltså drömt om mig också. På något sätt hade länken fungerat åt andra hållet.

– Mörkrets herre kommer att bli nöjd med mig, suckade hon hänfört. Hela året har han tillväxt i styrka medan han gjort upp sin plan, och nu är den snart fulländad. Jag har stått i kontakt med honom hela tiden … Det är jag, Adriana Eclipse, som vunnit hans förtroende. Jag har förtjänat det. Se hur lätt jag fick tag i dig - inte för att det var någon större utmaning, förstås.

Nej, det hade det verkligen inte varit. Rakt in i fällan hade jag gått under de få sekunder som jag inte varit bevakad och skyddad. Utan några som helst misstankar.

– Snart fullföljs planen. Den som kommer först till pokalen vinner. Visst är det genialiskt uttänkt?

Vad menade hon?

– Nu tror jag vi sett oss mätta på den där labyrinten, andades hon kallt bakom mig. Blir nog bäst att binda dig stadigare fast vid ett träd i skogen, medan vi väntar på att mina medsystrar ska anlända. Inte värt att vi drar någon uppmärksamhet till oss.

Hisnande sänkte vi oss mot marken. Hon knuffade mig så att jag föll mot ett träd med stor, tjock stam, halade fram fler rep ur sin klädnad och började surra dem kring stammen, medan hon skrattade så det ekade i skogsdjupen:  
\- Nej, nej, det är inte värt att du stretar emot repen, flicka lilla …  
Det var nästan svart inne i skogen, och labyrinten syntes på avstånd, hög och massiv. Mattan av barr på marken stacks genom klädnaden. Plötsligt började gräs och buskar omkring trädet framträda tydligare i ett svagt, grönt sken. Adriana gick några meter inåt mörkret där älvorna dolde sig.  
– Nu är vi här, Adriana, hördes en späd men frän röst. Har du fångat henne?  
– Med stor lätthet, sa Adriana avmätt som en drottning. Planen fungerar utmärkt. Harry Potter är på väg att vinna med vår hjälp, och så fort han rör pokalen flyttar den honom direkt till mörkrets herre. Vi tar oss till samma plats med flickan. Hon är i säkert förvar här en bit framför oss, utan att komma åt sin trollstav.

Det var sant.

Jag kom inte åt min trollstav.

Eftersom jag aldrig haft någon.

Men jag hade något annat. Och nu handlade det om sekunder.

Sekunder att med blicken bränna hål på repen, som brast under gröna gnistor. Sekunder att resa sig och störta ut i mörkret, rakt ut över fältet mot labyrinten.


	40. Den tredje uppgiften

Jag sprang som jag aldrig förr sprungit i mitt liv. Klädnaden stod rakt ut efter mig och jag var oerhört tacksam för dess mörkgröna färg, som gjorde mig osynlig i natten. Var de efter mig? Tänk inte, känn inte, spring. Rivande lungor. Blodsmak i munnen. Labyrinten kom närmare och närmare. Måste dit, måste till Harry och hejda honom, nu. De sex meter höga häckarna närmade sig. Snart. Alldeles snart skulle jag nå dem. De tornade upp sig över mig.

En snabb blick på båda sidor om mig och bakom mig. Ett grönt sken syntes avlägset från skogen men ingen var efter mig och ingen fanns utanför labyrinten på den här sidan. Läktarna var på den andra.

Det skulle ta för lång tid att springa dit och varna någon, om de ens skulle tro mig tillräckligt snabbt för att handla.

Intensivt borrade jag blicken i den höga häcken och bad en tyst bön att den inte skulle vara förtrollad. Det var den inte. Gröna gnistor svedde ett hål i den, och med kvistar och blad yrande om mig dök jag in och igenom.

Det var ännu mörkare där inne, med månen och stjärnorna som enda ljuskälla, och mycket tystare än på utsidan. Efter en blick på hur månen stod på himlen brände jag ett nytt hål i nästa häck och ännu ett i nästa. Rakt in bara. De täta grenarna rev i min klädnad och på händerna som jag slog framför ansiktet. Några rivsår på händerna började blöda lätt. Inte tänka. Borra in blicken i nästa, dyk in och ut på andra sidan. Måste närmare mitten.

Då hörde jag ett märkligt, klapprande ljud som kom närmare. Till höger närmade sig något som såg ut som en jätteskorpion. Jag skulle inte ha en chans mot den.

Snabbt brände jag ett nytt hål i nästa häck, ett litet, och ålade mig igenom det precis då den enorma varelsen kom dundrande med sina väldiga klor. Med kvistar i håret och sönderriven klädnad fortsatte jag mot nästa häck, och nästa, hela tiden med ögonen på månen och stjärnorna, och lyssnande efter Harrys röst.

Ännu en gång brände jag hål i häcken och dök ut på andra sidan … rakt in i ett gyllene dis. Världen vändes upp och ner och blodet rusade ner i huvudet. Åh gud, var detta slutet nu? Kunde jag göra något? Ville jag dö genom att hänga upp och ner, eller genom att falla ner i rymden? Jag drog med yttersta kraft ena foten från gräset. Världen blev rättvänd igen … Jag föll framåt och skrapade upp knäna under klädnaden. Mitt ärr brände också, kände jag nu, blossade ovanför mitt knä.

Inte tänka på ärret. En blick på månen igen, och in genom nästa häck. Och nästa. Det blev mörkare och det måste betyda att jag närmade mig mitten.

Då stod plötsligt en vacker varelse framför mig och spärrade vägen. Det var en sfinx, med lejonkropp och människohuvud.

– Du är mycket nära ditt mål, sa hon. Den snabbaste vägen är förbi mig. Om du svarar rätt på min gåta, släpper jag förbi dig. Om du svarar fel, kastar jag mig över dig. Om du förblir tyst, låter jag dig gå din väg utan en skråma.

Om det var för svårt kunde jag ju alltid vända och ta en annan väg.  
– Låt mig höra gåtan, sa jag. Gärna några rader i taget om den är lång.  
 _– Tänk först på nån som ibland bergen bor_  
 _och klampar fram, hemsk och förfärligt stor …  
_ \- Jätte …  
Jag blev plötsligt medveten om avlägsna rop inifrån labyrinten ...  
 _– Säg sen, vad föregår en rock, som snurrar runt  
_ _och ger dig utav garn en vacker bunt?  
_ – Spinn … rock …  
Åh gud, något pågick en bit in i labyrinten!  
 _– Det sista är utav det hela bara en,  
_ _lägg till de andra två, och svara sen,  
_ _vad är det för ett djur du känner, som  
_ _du inte skulle vilja krama om?  
_ – Jätte … spinn … del!

De avlägsna skriken hade tystnat.  
Hon steg åt sidan och lät mig gå förbi.  
Ordgåtor var något jag var bra på.  
Om jag mötte en jättespindel skulle jag däremot inte ha en chans.

Knappt hade jag tänkt det, så såg jag konturerna av något enormt bakom nästa häck. Ett trassel av håriga ben stack fram runt hörnet, men det låg stilla. Och nu hörde jag tydligt Harrys röst:  
\- Den tillhör oss båda två.  
– Va?  
– Vi tar den samtidigt. Det blir ändå en seger för Hogwarts. Vi delar på den.  
I panik lät jag bladverket framför mig explodera i grönt gnistregn. Ett stort skinande moln slog ut runt mig när jag sprang genom häcken, hamnade rakt i ett trassel av håriga spindelben tjocka som mindre trädstammar och vadade genom dem, medan jag skrek:  
\- Harry! Nej! Rör inte pokalen!  
Där stod de, Harry och Cedric, på var sin sida om det skinande, livsfarliga priset. Harry stirrade på mig, helt perplex.  
– Miriam?  
Cedric spände också ögonen i mig. Hans vackra ansikte glänste i skenet från det eftertraktade föremålet. Så skrek han:  
\- Lyssna inte på henne, Harry! Hon är ett hinder! Den svenska överraskningen! Vi måste ta pokalen nu!  
– Nej! vrålade jag och försökte fokusera blicken på pokalen, den är en flytt …

Men sedan hände allt på en sekund. Cedric greppade Harrys hand, förde den till pokalen, greppade den själv, samtidigt som jag kastade mig fram och grabbade tag för allt vad tygen höll i Harrys klädnad för att dra honom ifrån den …

Sedan lämnade jag marken, fast vid Harrys klädnad, genom en virvelvind av färger.


	41. Återfödelse

Vi slog i marken alla tre samtidigt. Jag höll fortfarande hårt i Harrys klädnad, som om det skulle kunna skydda honom. Först kunde jag inte urskilja något alls runt omkring oss i mörkret, men så småningom framträdde konturerna av gravar på en kyrkogård. Vi måste vara långt från Hogwarts, för ingenting i omgivningen stämde med utsikten där.  
– Åh, Cedric, viskade jag, utan att släppa Harry. Åter kände jag den där känslan att han var en trygghet i allt det kusliga. – Det var sant som jag sa, Cedric. Vi skulle aldrig ha rört pokalen.  
Han vände sina vackra ögon mot mig, men det fanns fortfarande tvivel i dem.  
– Är det här den sista delen av uppgiften, tror ni? sa han. Det är bäst vi drar fram våra trollstavar.  
Han drog upp sin kamrat på benen, och då märkte jag att Harry var skadad. Han kunde nästan inte stå på sitt ena ben. Jag reste mig också upp, tätt intill dem, då de drog sina stavar.  
– Pojkar, viskade jag till dem, jag fick reda på att den här pokalen skulle flytta den som tog i den … till Mörkrets herre.  
– Skämta inte om sådant! fräste Cedric.  
– Det kommer någon! sa Harry i samma stund.  
En skepnad av en kort man och en smal kvinna med uppdragna huvor närmade sig. Han verkade bära på något. Ett bylte. De stannade några meter från oss med sin börda, och vi kunde fortfarande inte se deras ansikten. Pojkarna höll trollstavarna redo.

Plötsligt tog sig Harry om huvudet och föll omkull på marken. Trollstaven gled ur hans hand. Samtidigt exploderade smärtan i mitt ärr, så att jag också segnade ner på marken. Det var starkare än någon smärta jag känt och jag såg bara grönt ljus, som flammade framför synfältet. Bredvid mig hörde jag Harry kräkas på marken, och sekunden efteråt gjorde jag detsamma.  
– _Döda den andre pojken,_ hördes en kall röst genom det gröna ljuset, och strax därefter en annan röst: - _Avada Kedavra!_ Det gröna ljuset exploderade igen och något föll tungt till marken. Då det gröna flimret sjönk undan såg jag Cedric ligga där - död, med fullkomligt uttryckslösa ögon.  
Jag hade aldrig tidigare sett en död människa. Det var som om Cedric blivit ett tomt, vackert skal. Innan jag hann ta in vad som hänt, hördes den kalla rösten igen:  
\- _Döda flickan.  
_ – Nej, herre, hon är ju vår gisslan! hördes kvinnans röst, och nu hörde jag vem det var: Adriana, hur hon nu på magiskt vis förflyttat sig hit.  
– Vår gisslan? upprepade den kalla rösten, som tycktes komma från byltet i famnen på den korte mannen. Henne skulle ni ju ha med er hit, infångad?  
– Ja, men … herre … det …  
\- _Ljug inte för mig!_ Jag kan se rätt igenom er alla, det vet du. Vad hände?  
– Flickan slapp undan … och gav sig in i labyrinten …  
\- _Varför det?  
_ – Hon … hon måste ha råkat höra oss prata om planen … men jag förstår inte hur hon blev fri från repen …  
\- Du lämnade henne utom synhåll? Och pratade högt om planen? Jag tror inte vad jag hör! Våga inte begå ett liknande misstag igen!  
– Nej, herre … jag lovar …  
\- Bara en liten påminnelse vad som händer, om du begår ett liknande misstag igen … _Crucio!  
_ En trollstav stacks ut från byltet i famnen på mannen och pekade på Adriana, som började vrida sig i plågor.  
– Våga inte slarva en gång till!  
– Nej, herre, flämtade hon … aldrig …  
\- Och nu, sa rösten utan att ta notis om henne, fortsätt med uppdraget, Slingersvans.  
Den korte mannen lade ifrån sig byltet och tog tag i Harry, som låg omtöcknad på marken bredvid mig. Jag kastade mig mot honom och drog i hans klädnad igen.  
– Nej, snyftade jag, nej …  
\- Tig med dig! Du har ställt till det tillräckligt redan!  
En hård, iskall hand med vassa fingertoppar slog till mig rakt i ansiktet. Det var Adriana, som omilt drog mig från Harry och släpade mig bort till de andra älvorna. De var alla mycket lika henne i färgerna, smala, vita och mörkhåriga med gröna blad runt kroppen och svarta vingar. Ett grönt sken och en kyla stod runt dem, och nu började kalla, gröna rep sno sig runt mig. Jag hade inte en chans. Lite fåfängt kämpade jag mot dem och försökte skära igenom dem med blicken, men mina krafter fungerade inte alls på de här repen. Älvorna omslöt mig som en mur och jag huttrade i kylan som utstrålade från deras beniga, kalla kroppar. Långsamt rörde vi oss framåt och plötsligt lyfte vi från marken, svävade någon meter ovanför den. Älvorna bildade en svagt lysande grön cirkel där på den mörka kyrkogården, och jag var en del av den svävande ringen. Det hördes ett svagt, spöklikt sus av deras vingar och det gröna ljuset från dem bar, på något underligt vis, mig också.

Slingersvans var i färd med att binda fast Harry hårt vid en gravsten. Några meter bort från den låg Cedrics lik, Harrys trollstav och trekampspokalen. En stor orm slingrade kring dem. Jag snyftade högt över den sorgliga scenen. Adriana slog till mig igen: - Tyst! Visa respekt för Mörkrets herres återfödelse!

Tårarna fortsatte rinna. Så fick jag en ingivelse och prövade min blick mot en sten på marken. Den rörde sig inte. Mina krafter nådde inte utanför den gröna cirkeln.

Under tysta tårar tvingades jag så bevittna lord Voldemorts återfödelse, och det var värre än några av mina mardrömmar någonsin varit.

Jag kunde se Slingersvans hukande hasa omkring i gräset framför gravstenen. Hela hans kropp skakade inuti klädnaden och ärmarna på den flaxade hit och dit, som om han var alldeles vettskrämd. Hela tiden sneglade han mot det lilla byltet, som han tidigare lagt ifrån sig alldeles vid foten av graven. Och nu såg jag, hur det där byltet rörde sig allt häftigare. Trots att det var så litet, och att det som fanns inuti var alldeles dolt, var det som om hela platsens energi koncentrerades dit. Adrianas ögon var oupphörligt fixerade vid det och plötsligt slog det mig, hur tyst hela platsen blivit, med undantag av det otåliga rafsandet under tyget.

När jag äntligen kunde slita blicken därifrån, hade Slingersvans med sina ryckiga rörelser lyckats släpa fram en enorm kittel och tända eld under den. Ljudet från lågorna och vätskan, som snabbt började bubbla i kittelns omfångsrika innandöme, blandades med det olycksbådande ljudet från byltet, men så hördes med ens istället, inifrån det, den kalla rösten: - _Skynda dig!_

Och det var en omänsklig röst, en röst utan nåd, en röst som tillhörde någon som till vilket pris som helst tänkte få sin vilja igenom. Blint lydde Slingersvans rösten. Darrande av fruktan hukade han sig ner mot den lilla högen av mörkt tyg, vecklade upp den och synliggjorde det som funnits däri.

Hela mitt liv skulle jag komma att ångra, att jag inte vände bort blicken i den stunden. Att jag fick se detta lilla stycke av desperat liv, hjälplöst som ett spädbarn men samtidigt det minst hjälplösa jag någonsin sett. Hela platsen lystes svagt upp av skenet från dess röda ögon.

I panik blundade jag, valde det svarta och oseende framför det som nu skedde i mitt synfält, men det gick inte att utestänga ljuden. Ett lätt plask hördes och kort därefter Slingersvans darrande röst som mässade: - _Faderns ben, skänkt utan vetskap, ska återuppliva sonen …_ ett svagt fräsande ljud … och åter den mässande rösten som började kvida och jämra sig: - _Tjänarens kött … - v-villigt skänkt … ska … å-återuppliva … herren och mästaren …_ och så med ens skrek han i smärta och ännu ett vidrigt plaskande ljud hördes … När jag i förfäran spärrade upp ögonen stod han och höll sig om armen, där handen nu saknades.

Stönande av smärta fick han upp kniven från marken, dit den fallit. Och med fasa såg jag hur han vacklade fram mot Harry. Om han huggit av sin egen hand, vad skulle han då inte kunna göra med honom? Med min vän? Jag ville inte se mer. Ville inte bevittna detta. Och när han satte kniven mot Harrys armveck för att samla upp blod i en liten flaska, löste tårarna slutligen upp scenen i ett barmhärtigt dis.

När jag kunde se igen hade han rest sig ur kitteln. Mörkrets herre, lord Voldemort. Lång, tunn och med lysande röda ögon som saknade alla spår av medkänsla.


	42. Voldemort

**Varning: Otäcka scener, men inte värre än Harry Potter-böckerna.**

Och så var de tillbaka. De som av Voldemort kallades den sanna familjen. I svarta huvor och masker dök de upp på kyrkogården, en efter en. Ett enda tryck på Slingersvans vänsterarm var det enda som hade behövts. Högerhanden saknades fortfarande, och jag förstod inte hur han kunde överleva smärtan och blodförlusten.

Nu förstod jag också vad som fanns på vänsterarmen på samtliga dödsätare. Ett märke, något som höll dem samman. Det var märket som oroade Karkaroff, och - det kändes nästan outhärdligt att tänka på - det var märket som brände Snapes arm om nätterna.

Tanken på Snape fick smärtan inom mig att anta sådana dimensioner att jag på en lång stund inte kunde fokusera på vad som hände där nere. När tårarna för ett ögonblick sjönk undan, hade Dödsätarna bildat en cirkel runt sin herre, en svart cirkel innanför vår gröna, men det fanns luckor i den. Voldemort gick runt och talade till dem med sin höga, kalla röst - talade om trohet och om skuld, ett tal som spred rysningar av fruktan genom deras mörka ring. En av dem torterade han utan nåd - Avery. Slingersvans fick efter många om och men en konstgjord, silverskimrande hand. En av dem kallade han Lucius. Malfoys far. Jag rös.

Han vandrade vidare förbi sina tjänare och stannade ibland upp.

– Makarna Lestrange borde stå här, sa han då han kom till en lucka. Men de är båda levande begravda i Azkaban. De var trogna. De lät sig hellre föras till Azkaban än att förneka mig. När Azkabans murar faller kommer paret Lestrange att bli mer hedrade och belönade än de någonsin kunnat drömma om. Dementorerna kommer att ansluta sig till oss, de är våra självskrivna bundsförvanter. Jag tänker återkalla de förvisade jättarna och samla alla mina trogna tjänare omkring mig igen och en armé av varelser och odjur som alla fruktar … han blick svepte över vår gröna cirkel och svartälvornas vingar fladdrade upphetsat.

Han fortsatte genom cirkeln, nämnde ibland namn: Macnair … Crabbe … Goyle … Nott … tills han stannade vid den största luckan.  
– Och här saknas det sex Dödsätare, tre av dem döda i min tjänst. En som var för feg att återvända till mig … han kommer att få sota för det. En som jag tror har lämnat mig för alltid … han kommer naturligtvis att dödas.

En av dessa två skulle kunna vara Snape. Jag visste inte vilken av dem. Smärta och längtan skar genom mig så att jag nästan inte hörde när Voldemort fortsatte:  
\- Och en, som har förblivit min trognaste tjänare och som redan återinträtt i min tjänst. Och denne trogne tjänare finns på Hogwarts, och det var med hans hjälp som vår unge vän kom hit ikväll.

I en enda rörelse såg alla på stackars Harry som stod fastbunden vid gravstenen med en stor tygbit inkörd i munnen. Tårar skymde återigen synfältet för mig, medan Voldemort berättade länge och väl om hur det lyckats honom att återvända. Det som berättats i trollkarlsvärlden var ju att Harry orsakat Voldemorts fall - Voldemort hade förlorat sin kraft och sin kropp natten då han försökte döda Harry. Nu förklarade Voldemort detta med att han inte förutsett det skydd som Harrys mor, genom att ge sitt liv för honom, försett sin son med.  
– Men det spelar ingen roll, för jag kan röra vid honom nu, sa Voldemort och rörde lätt vid Harry som vred sig i smärta. Jag blundade och vred mig plågat i repen. Voldemort släppte Harry och fortsatte att berätta om hur han den natten förminskats till blott och bart en ande, och väntat förgäves på att Dödsätarna skulle leta upp honom och hjälpa honom att få sin kropp tillbaka. Under den tiden hade han bebott andras kroppar, mest ormar, på avlägsna platser för att inte bli upptäckt av Aurorerna som jagade honom. Sedan hade han funnit Quirrell, vid den tiden lärare på Hogwarts, och bebott honom för att ta De vises sten som fanns gömd där, men Harry hade hindrat honom. Det hade varit under Harrys första år på Hogwarts. Quirrell hade dött då Voldemort lämnade hans kropp och han var tillbaka på ruta ett, tills animagusen Slingersvans sökte upp honom och de gemensamt lyckades fånga ministeriehäxan Bertha Jorkins, som kommit i deras väg av en lycklig slump. Med hjälp av kraftfull magi och tortyr fick han från Bertha fram information om den magiska turneringen på Hogwarts och att det fanns en trogen Dödsätare som ville hjälpa honom. Den stackars häxan var så skadad efter tortyren att Voldemort dödat henne och han kunde inte heller ta Slingersvans kropp i besittning eftersom alla trodde att Slingersvans - Peter Pettigrew - var död. Däremot hade Slingersvans efter instruktioner kunnat tillverka en svag och outvecklad kropp, som Voldemort bebott i väntan på en äkta återfödelse. Den återfödelsen hade nu skett med faderns döda ben, kött skänkt av en tjänare och fiendens - Harry Potters - blod.

Någon på Hogwarts - vem? tänkte jag - hade sett till att Harrys namn hamnat i den flammande bägaren och gjort trekampspokalen till en flyttnyckel, så att han förflyttats hit ikväll.  
– Och här är han nu, pojken som ni alla trodde hade gjort helt slut på mig … Voldemort höjde trollstaven mot Harry: _\- Crucio!  
_ Harry ryckte i våldsam smärta, ögonen rullade, Dödsätarna skrattade rått och jag kastade mig hit och dit i mina rep och skrek rakt ut, medan även mitt ärr lågade och sved, vilket dock var intet mot smärtan att se Harry torteras.

Och sedan, medan vi båda hängde där som trasor uttömda på kraft, fick vi veta planens fortsättning.

Voldemort tänkte inte döda Harry direkt. De skulle duellera, så att ingen i fortsättningen kunde hysa några tvivel om vem som var den starkaste. Medan Dödsätarna slöt sin ring tätare runt dem, befriade Slingersvans Harry och gav honom hans trollstav.

Harry tog några ostadiga steg, haltande på det skadade benet, men han gjorde inga försök att fly eller ge upp i den hopplösa situationen. Fjorton år, omringad av Dödsätare och svartälvor, stod han återigen mot Voldemort.

XXX

\- Har du lärt dig konsten att duellera, Harry Potter?  
De stod där mitt emot varandra vid gravstenen, fjortonåringen med de troskyldiga gröna ögonen och mörkrets herre med sina skoningslösa röda. Scenen upplystes av älvornas gröna sken.  
– Nu bugar vi oss för varandra, Harry, sa Voldemort och gjorde faktiskt en lätt bugning mot sitt offer - seså, vi får ju inte glömma vårt fina sätt. Dumbledore skulle också vilja att du visade dig artig, buga dig för döden, Harry.  
– Neeej! Jag skrek rakt ut igen; hans grymma ord var mer än det gick att stå ut med.  
Voldemort vände sig om mot oss med ett irriterat ansiktsuttryck.  
– Gisslan eller ej, men om du inte får tyst på den där dumma flickan, Adriana, så måste jag döda henne.  
Genast fick jag något hårt bundet runt munnen och nu fanns det ingenting jag kunde göra, mer än att fortsätta bevittna det fruktansvärda som skedde.  
– Jag sa _buga_ dig, återtog Voldemort och höjde trollstaven så att Harrys rygg krökte sig medan Dödsätarna flinade. - Så där ja, det var fint. Och nu ska du möta mig som en man, rakryggad och stolt, precis som din far gick sin död till mötes. Låt duellen börja!  
Och han tvingade sekundsnabbt Harry till marken med hjälp av trollstaven och den fruktansvärda Cruciatusförbannelsen. Harry skrek, jag skrek stumt inuti det som var bundet i och runt min mun, jag ville kasta mig framför honom även om det var hopplöst, allt bara för att han skulle slippa den där ohyggliga smärtan.  
– En liten rast, sa Voldemort. Det där gjorde ont, eller hur, Harry? Du vill väl inte att jag ska göra om det, va?  
Harry stod skakande framför honom, knuffad tillbaka i ringen av Dödsätarna, men han svarade inte. De gröna ögonen var trotsiga. Jag förstod att han aldrig skulle vika sig, aldrig frivilligt böna och be.  
– Svara mig! sa Voldemort. _Imperio!  
_ Det gick några sekunder medan hans trollstav var riktad mot offret, men orden som brast ur Harry var: - JAG VÄGRAR!

Han stod emot Imperiusförbannelsen.

Nu var det ingen som skrattade längre.

Jag höll andan.

– Du vägrar? sa Voldemort mycket tyst. – Du vägrar att säga nej? Harry, lydnad är en dygd som jag får se till att lära dig innan du dör … Kanske en liten dos smärta till? Han höjde trollstaven, men den här gången kastade sig Harry blixtsnabbt ner på marken och rullade in bakom gravstenen.

Nu skrattade Dödsätarna igen och Voldemort sa kallt medan han närmade sig gravstenen: - Vi leker inte kurragömma, Harry.

Han närmade sig långsamt och målmedvetet gravstenen, men då hände något oväntat. Harry rusade fram bakom den, ställde sig framför Voldemort och riktade sin trollstav mot honom samtidigt som Voldemort höjde sin. Röda ögon mötte gröna, och spegelvänt mötte Voldemorts dödande gröna stråle Harrys avväpnande röda. Mitt i luften möttes förbannelserna och plötsligt hände något totalt oväntat: färgerna ändrades till en smal, mörkt gyllene stråle som tycktes förbinda de båda trollstavarna med varandra. Ingen av de båda släppte sin stav, och de höjdes upp i luften, lyftes bort från gravstenen och landade på en plats lite längre bort. Dödsätarna följde efter och började förvirrat skrika efter instruktioner, och även vår gröna ring upplöstes då älvorna följde efter.  
– Försök ingenting! väste Adriana till mig, som om jag skulle kunnat göra det, medan jag flöt bort genom mörkret tillsammans med dem. Vi såg hur ett nät av strålar bildades runt Harry och Voldemort, en gyllene bur som inneslöt dem och gjorde det svårt att se vad som hände där inne. Bland Dödsätarna rådde total förvirring. De sprang hit och dit och ropade.  
– Gör ingenting! hördes Voldemorts röst inifrån buren. – Gör ingenting om jag inte ger er order till det!

Sedan, mitt genom mörker och kaos, började en överjordiskt skön sång att ljuda. Jag hade aldrig hört något liknande, men det var som om hopp och ljus återvände till platsen. Inne i buren blev det ljusare, som om ett band av pärlor nu förband de båda trollstavarna. Först började de löpa mot Harry, men långsamt, mycket långsamt ändrade de riktning till den motsatta.

Och nu hände något mycket märkligt. Grå skepnader började framträda. De tog sig ut ur Voldemorts trollstav. Jag kunde bara avlägset skymta dem: Först konturerna av en ung man, sedan av en äldre, därefter en kvinna … och ännu en. Harry såg tillbaka på henne, de tycktes tala till varandra, nej, hon talade med honom. Strax därpå växte ännu en gestalt fram ur trollstaven, en reslig man med ostyrigt hår. Han förenade sig med kvinnan och de gick fram mot Harry, talade till honom, och han såg hängivet på dem och nickade medan han kämpade för att hålla fast den skakande trollstaven.

Även skuggan av den unge mannen gled fram mot Harry och sa något till honom, och sedan lösgjorde den sig och bröt sig ut ur den gyllene burens nät. Rakt fram mot oss svävade den, och nu såg jag vem det var - Cedric.

Han stannade rakt framför oss i luften och vände sitt vackra, skugglika ansikte mot mig.  
– Tack för att du försökte rädda oss, Miriam, sa han, och förlåt att jag inte förstod det. När förbindelsen mellan trollstavarna bryts kan vi bara stanna några sekunder till. Då ska du springa, Miriam. Du ska springa allt vad du kan till Harry och ni ska ta er tillbaka med hjälp av trekampspokalen. Hjälp Harry, Miriam. Hjälp honom att ta min kropp tillbaka till mina föräldrar.

Jag nickade och i samma ögonblick brast repen och munkavlen som höll mig fången. Vänstra handen vek sig under mig när jag hårt föll till marken.

Och sedan sprang jag, sprang som aldrig förr i mitt liv, sprang mot Harry, sprang mot Cedrics döda kropp.  
– Lamslå honom! hördes Voldemorts röst.  
– Fånga flickan! tjöt Adriana i panik.  
Röda ljusstrålar förföljde oss och spräckte sönder gravstenarna när de träffade dem istället.  
– _Impedimenta!_ ropade Harry och riktade trollstaven blint bakom sig, samtidigt som han drog med mig in bakom en gravsten några meter från Cedric.  
– Undan med er! Jag ska döda honom! Han är min! hördes Voldemorts skärande röst.  
Jag såg Harry åla sig fram och grabba tag i Cedrics hand och instinktivt gjorde jag detsamma, höll tag i dem båda två, samtidigt som jag riktade min blick mot trekampspokalen. Genast kom den svävande mot oss och landade i mitt knä. Med ett hårt grepp om varandra och pokalen fördes vi åter bort i virveln av färger, som aldrig varit så vackra som nu.

XXX

 _– De är borta! De tog sig tillbaka!  
_ _Fullständig förvirring rådde på platsen. Voldemort stod rasande mellan gravstenarna, medan Dödsätarna kom rusande, en efter en.  
-_ _Herre …  
_ _\- Tig med er! Voldemorts ögon glödde av raseri. Undan! Han stirrade bakom stenen. – Kom de undan? Kom Harry Potter undan?  
_ _Hans rasande blick svepte över Dödsätarna.  
_ _– Så många av er, vrålade han, och ni kunde inte fånga honom!  
_ _Blicken glödde, han sökte efter ett offer, en syndabock, någon att ta ut besvikelsen på.  
_ _– DU! skrek han till Adriana, som stod alldeles nära och stirrade förfärat på den tomma platsen bakom gravstenen. En enda uppgift hade du, att hålla gisslan fast, en simpel och lättfångad flicka - och du lät henne undkomma, inte en gång, utan två!  
_ _– Herre, det var spöket som … ekot från andra sidan …  
_ _\- Du har varit fullständigt värdelös från början! fräste Voldemort. Så många misstag! Borde vetat bättre än att lita på en simpel älva. Jag har ingen som helst användning för dig längre.  
_ _– Herre, jag ber dig …  
_ _\- AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Och allt exploderade, ett grönt universum slog ut runt om mig, ärret brann på mitt knä, brann i vild desperation tills det slocknade, tills både ljus och smärta sjönk undan …

Jag låg mjukt med kinden mot varmt pälsverk. Någon höll mig, eller bar han mig? Armarna kändes fasta och starka.  
– Snape, mumlade jag, Snape … en ny dröm … han dödade henne …

Men när jag slog upp ögonen var det inte Snape jag såg.

Det var Karkaroff.


	43. Rep

Först ville jag tro att jag fortfarande drömde. Igor Karkaroff såg ner på mig med outgrundlig blick, medan han snabbt skyndade fram på en mörk stig. Jag försökte se var vi befann oss och kunde se konturerna av Hogwarts på avstånd.  
– Mr Karkaroff? Vad har hänt?  
– Ni dök upp utanför labyrinten tillsammans med mr Potter och ... mr Diggory.  
– Och mr Diggory var död?  
– Ja, tyvärr. Alastor Moody och rektorn är på väg upp till skolan med mr Potter. Ni var medvetslös när ni anlände, så jag tog hand om er.  
– Men, mr Karkaroff … skolan ligger ju åt andra hållet?  
Hans grepp om mig hårdnade.  
– Nu ska du ta det alldeles lugnt, min flicka, så kommer det att bli lättare för dig.  
Jag kände hur hjärtat började bulta snabbare och rörde oroligt på mig. Vänstra handen smärtade och hela kroppen kändes öm, men jag fortsatte att vrida mig för att komma loss. Karkaroff stannade upp och när jag gled ur hans grepp kände jag att min klädnad hängde sönderriven i trasor. Den kyliga nattvinden tycktes blåsa rakt igenom den.  
– Jag går tillbaka ensam, sa jag och försökte se stadigt och beslutsamt på honom, trots att hjärtat hamrade. Låt mig gå, mr Karkaroff.  
– Ånej, det är du alldeles för vacker för. Jag lämnar inte Hogwarts utan vinst, svarade han obevekligt och höjde sin trollstav. Rep snodde sig fram ur den och band mig fast - för tredje gången denna natt. Karkaroff tog ett stadigt grepp om änden på repet och log svagt.  
\- Sådär ja, sa han. Nu rymmer du inte, min skatt. Hans tänder glimmade i mörkret.  
Mer och mer panikslagen slängde jag en blick mot slottet och lät sedan en trädgren falla ner med ett kraftigt, krasande ljud. Karkaroff hajade till men släppte inte repet. Jag prövade ögonen mot det, men ingenting hände, precis som då jag varit hos älvorna.  
– Min vackra lilla, nu ska du lyda och komma med mig, så kommer du snart att slippa repen, vädjade han med sin sjungande brytning. – Jag ska hitta ett säkert gömställe åt oss. Du kommer att få det bra hos mig ...

Då fladdrade luften till som om en flygande varelse landat i skogen, och som kommen ur ingenstans, stod Snape plötsligt framför oss på stigen. Han höll sin trollstav höjd och det lyste från den över mattan av mossa och barr.  
– Fly dit du vill, Igor, men flickan tar jag med mig upp till skolan, sa han lugnt.  
Jag hade inte till fullo insett hur mycket jag saknat honom. Att se honom där på stigen, livs levande och nära mig, var en lycka jag inte trott mig om att få uppleva någonsin igen. Ivrigt började jag kämpa för att bli fri.  
– För gammal vänskaps skull, Severus, vädjade Karkaroff medan han tog ett stadigare tag om repet, låt mig få ta med flickan. Jag går mot en ensam och isolerad tillvaro …  
Snape höjde på ögonbrynen och betraktade mig medan jag, bunden, sönderriven och smutsig, kämpade ännu vildare.  
– Tror du inte att flickan kan bli till hinder för dig på din flykt? frågade han sakligt. Hon verkar inte så samarbetsvillig.  
– Åh, hon är bara lite vild, flinade Karkaroff rått och drog mig hårt intill sig. – Jag ska nog trollbinda och tämja henne, så att hon blir lika lydig som hon är mot dig, Severus …  
Hans hand mot min rygg började utstråla värme, och en förledande känsla av intensivt välbefinnande spred sig i hela kroppen, genom alla sinnen. Det var ytterst förvirrande, men jag tänkte på Harry och Imperiusförbannelsen, och började kämpa ännu vildare.  
– Ge dig nu, Igor, sa Snape bestämt. Låt henne gå.  
– Det är ju uppenbart att du förhäxat henne! utropade Karkaroff gällt och höjde sin trollstav mot Snape utan att släppa mig.  
 _– Expelliarmus!  
_ Avväpningsbesvärjelsen träffade Karkaroff först, slog trollstaven ur hans hand och fick honom att tappa greppet om repet. Jag rusade fram mot Snape, som sände ut en skyddsmur mellan oss och Karkaroff, och befriade mig från repen ögonblicket därefter. Tillsammans såg vi rektorn från Durmstrang fly iväg, försvinna inåt skogen i ett moln av silvervita gnistor.

Äntligen var jag där jag helst av allt på jorden ville vara. Jag slog armarna om Snape som strök lugnande över mitt toviga, smutsiga hår, om och om igen.  
– Voldemort är tillbaka, mumlade jag, gömd i hans mörka famn.  
– Jag vet, sa han dovt.  
\- Harry?  
– Vi måste genast upp till skolan, Miriam, och söka upp Albus. Han följde efter Moody och pojken. Jag gissar att de är på Moodys kontor. Kom med mig.

Han svepte sin mantel om mig och vi skyndade oss upp mot skolan. Eftersom jag var skadad och sönderriven, kunde jag stödja mig mot hans arm, även då vi var synliga. Då vi kom in på skolområdet kunde man känna oron vibrera i luften. Elever fanns fortfarande i korridorerna trots den sena timmen, och folk skyndade hit och dit. Filch strök omkring med ett vaksamt uttryck i ansiktet.

Snape förde mig raka vägen mot Moodys kontor, där dörren var sprängd i småbitar. Där inne låg Moody medvetslös på golvet, medan Dumbledore stod bredvid honom. Harry var också där, med en min av oförställd chock och förvåning. Han stirrade på Moody. Professor McGonagall, som också var där, såg bekymrat på Harry.

– Severus, sa Dumbledore. Äntligen. Du kan lugnt lämna Miriam här. Vill du nu vara vänlig och hämta det starkaste sanningselixir du har på lager.


	44. Vittnesmål

När jag vaknade hoppades jag återigen att Snape skulle finnas där. Sakta återvände jag från den drömlösa sömnen till sjukhussängen, och saknaden i mig växte i takt med medvetandet.

I sängen bredvid min, avskärmad, låg Harry och sov. Längst bort i rummet fanns Moody, mager och avtärd, också sovande i sin säng med det magiska ögat bredvid sig. Den verklige Moody.

Det som hänt på hans kontor igår, då alltihop avslöjats, var ytterst märkligt. Inför våra ögon hade den vi trott vara Moody förvandlats tillbaka till den han hela tiden varit: Barty Crouch junior, som alla trott vara död sedan länge, efter ett år i Azkaban. Den verklige Moody hittade Dumbledore längst ner i hans egen magiska kista på kontoret, svag och under inflytande av Imperiusförbannelsen. Under hela läsåret hade Barty Crouch jr använt sig av polyjuiceelixir för att anta Moodys skepnad. Det var han som var den trogne Dödsätaren på Hogwarts, som placerat Harrys namn i bägaren och gjort pokalen till en flyttnyckel. Återuppväckt från lamslagningen av Dumbledore hade han under inverkan av Snapes sanningselixir berättat hur alltihop gått till.

Han hade sluppit ut ur Azkaban genom att med hjälp av polyjuiceelixir byta skepnad med sin mor när hon och Crouch besökte honom. Modern var döende och dog en kort tid efteråt i fängelset, med sin sons utseende och under hans namn. Crouch arrangerade moderns död som en stilla, privat begravning, men graven var tom. Barty Crouch jr hölls under kontroll av sin far i hemmet, med hjälp av ett antal besvärjelser och Imperiusförbannelsen. Dag och natt bar han osynlighetsmantel och bevakades av husalfen Winky. Allt han ville var att återfinna mörkrets herre.

Men någon råkade komma på hemligheten - Bertha Jorkins, när hon var hemma hos dem med papper som skulle skrivas under. Crouch fick kasta en stark glömskeförtrollning över henne, så stark att hennes minne fick en bestående skada.

Det var Crouch jr som frammanat mörkrets märke på världsmästerskapen i quidditch, under en av sina få utflykter utomhus. Han hade börjat kämpa emot Imperiusförbannelsen. I ett obevakat ögonblick hade han stulit en trollstav - i själva verket Harrys - smitit från Winky och frammanat märket på himlen. Efter det hade Crouch avskedat Winky. Jag mindes att Hermione berättat om avskedandet och varit mycket upprörd över det, men hon hade så klart inte vetat den verkliga orsaken.

Voldemort och Slingersvans hade kommit till Crouch hus där far och son nu var ensamma. Genom att tortera Bertha Jorkins, som de stött på i Albanien, hade de fått reda på att Crouch junior befann sig i livet. Nu var det Crouch senior som fick lyda under Imperiusförbannelsen och till att börja med lät de honom utföra sitt arbete som vanligt, medan de satte sin plan i verket - den som Crouch jr, i Moodys skepnad, utförde på Hogwarts. Den riktige Moody hade de fått tag i genom att övermanna honom i hans hem, och han hade hela tiden varit inlåst i rummet på botten av den magiska kistan för att förse Crouch jr med hår till polyjuiceelixiret. Den andra nödvändiga ingrediensen, afrikanskt trädormsskinn, hade han stulit på Snapes kontor under förevändning att han som Auror hade rätt att söka igenom det.

Slingersvans hade återvänt till Crouch hus för att vårda Voldemort och hålla ett öga på Crouch, men efter ett tag hade Crouch börjat kämpa emot Imperiusförbannelsen och lyckats rymma. Voldemort hade sänt bud till Crouch jr om faderns flykt och gissat att rymlingen skulle försöka ta sig till Hogwarts, vilket visade sig riktigt förmodat. Crouch jr upptäckte sin far på Marodörkartan som han lånat av Harry den där natten, efter att ha varit på Snapes kontor. Crouch junior drog på sig osynlighetsmanteln och gick ner för att möta sin far, som vandrade omkring i utkanten av skogen. Det var då Harry och Viktor Krum kommit gående och han fick avvakta eftersom Harry inte fick röras av någon annan än Voldemort. När Harry sprang för att hämta Dumbledore, lamslog Crouch junior Krum, dödade sin far, bar in honom i skogen och täckte honom med osynlighetsmanteln. När Harry och Dumbledore kom tillbaka gick Crouch junior i en cirkel bakom dem för att möta dem framifrån. När han sedan skenbart sökte efter Crouch senior, ensam, hade han förvandlat kroppen till en benknota och begravt den utanför Hagrids stuga, iförd osynlighetsmanteln.

Dagen för tävlingen hade han erbjudit sig att bära in pokalen i labyrinten och förvandlat den till en flyttnyckel. När han tillsammans med lärarna patrullerat utanför labyrinten, under tävlingen, hade han kunnat se genom häckarna och göra allt lättare för Harry så att han skulle kunna vinna. Att han inte hunnit hindra mig från att nå fram var en ren slump. Jag hade kommit in ganska sent och oväntat.

Efter Crouch bekännelse hade både jag och Harry fått komma med upp på Dumbledores kontor, där ännu en blek och tärd man, som jag aldrig sett förut, väntade på oss. Det visade sig vara Sirius Black, en man som jag visste jagades för fruktansvärda brott, men som enligt Harry och Dumbledore var oskyldig. Sirius var Harrys gudfar och de hade haft kontakt med varandra hela året, medan Sirius hållit sig gömd. Han var också en animagus och kunde anta skepnaden av en hund. Jag tänkte att det måste vara denne man som ungdomarna hemligt brevväxlat med.

Sirius hade fått veta allt om Barty Crouch och sedan hade jag och Harry fått berätta om vad vi varit med om i labyrinten och på kyrkogården. Det hade varit besvärligt men nödvändigt att berätta, och Dumbledores fenixfågel hade hjälpt oss genom att gråta sina läkande tårar över våra skador. Harrys ben och min vänstra hand hade blivit helt återställda.

Dumbledore hade kunnat förklara för oss vad det var som hänt då Harrys och Voldemorts trollstav låst fast sig i varandra. Det kallades för Priori Incantatem, den omvända effekten av besvärjelsen, och var ett fenomen som uppstår när två trollstavar har samma kärna. Då fungerar de inte mot varandra, men om man tvingar fram en kamp mellan dem, tvingar den ena av dem den andra att stöta upp de besvärjelser den utfört, i omvänd ordning. Därför hade Cedrics skepnad kommit fram först, därefter den gamle mannen, Bertha Jorkins och Harrys föräldrar. De hade talat till Harry där inne i den gyllene buren, uppmuntrat honom att hålla fast förbindelsen.

– Jag vill säga det en gång till, hade Dumbledore sagt till Harry. Du har visat prov på större mod ikväll än jag någonsin kunnat förvänta mig av dig. Du har visat lika stor tapperhet som alla de som dog i sin kamp mot Voldemort då han stod på höjden av sin makt. Du har axlat en fullvuxen trollkarls börda och varit den värdig. Även du, Miriam, har visat prov på stort mod och sinnesnärvaro. Du gjorde allt du kunde för att reda upp situationen med hjälp av de krafter som numera står till ditt förfogande. Om det du såg i din dröm stämmer, och det är mycket sannolikt - att svartälvan Adriana Eclipse dödades - bör förbindelsen mellan er vara bruten nu.

Harry hade tittat på mig med stora ögon. Han hade ju inte vetat. Jag hade tittat frågande på Dumbledore, som nickat bekräftande då jag drog upp den sönderrivna klädnaden och visade mitt ärr. Sirius hade flämtat till och Harry hade sett på det, sedan på mig, och fört handen till sitt eget ärr i pannan. Vi hade sett på varandra med ett nytt samförstånd.  
– Jag har velat berätta det för dig hela tiden, Harry, hade jag sagt, men det har varit sekretessbelagt. Jag fick mitt ärr av svartälvan Adriana i en incident i julas och har haft drömmar, precis som du, men om det som hänt i älvornas värld.  
– Så det var därför du tyckte om att vara tillsammans med oss, sa Harry.  
– Inte bara därför, sa jag. Ni är väldigt trevliga också.  
Sedan hade jag sett på de tre och sagt:  
\- Jag skulle önska att vetskapen om mitt ärr tillsvidare kunde stanna mellan oss.  
Det hade de gått med på och speciellt Harry verkade förstå det av hela sitt hjärta.  
– Du kan dölja ditt ärr, sa han. Jag har önskat så många gånger att jag kunnat dölja mitt.

Sedan hade jag tänkt på Snape, som ju också visste hemligheten, och det på ett mer ingående sätt än någon annan. Dumbledore såg rodnaden som sköt upp på mina kinder och sa:  
\- De som vet om detta, gör det av en anledning. Låt det vara som det är, Miriam.

Från min säng kunde jag se konturerna av personerna som vakade runt Harry - Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Bill och hunden som var Sirius. De hade naturligtvis varit hos mig också. Då jag sjunkit in och ut ur min slummer hade jag sett Elvira sitta ensam vid min säng. Dumbledore hade dock varit tydlig med att de inte fick ställa några frågor till oss, att vi inte var redo för det än, och jag var tacksam för det. Den ende jag längtade efter att få anförtro mig åt var inte här, eftersom han var verksam i olika viktiga ärenden med anledning av det som hänt.


	45. Tvivel

\- De väcker dem om de inte håller klaffen!  
– Varför är de så högröstade? Det kan väl inte ha hänt någonting annat?  
– Det är Fudge och McGonagall, men vad grälar de om?  
De viskande rösterna väckte mig ur min halvslummer. Jag kunde se hur de vakande rörde sig oroligt runt Harrys säng. Elvira var inte där längre, antagligen förvisad ner till sovsalen på grund av sin ringa ålder.

Upprörda röster och steg närmade sig utanför och dörren slogs upp. In trädde trolldomsministern Cornelius Fudge, allvarligt myndig med svart överrock och ett mörkt plommonstop, som han hastigt svepte av sig. Efter honom följde en upprört darrande professor McGonagall och - det brände till i bröstet av lycka - Snape.

Fudge drog skärmen runt Harrys säng åt sidan med ett bestämt ansiktsuttryck. Jag var tacksam att jag tackat nej till skärm runt sängen. Det hade varit tillräckligt med avskärmningar ändå på sista tiden.  
– Var är Dumbledore? frågade Fudge uppfordrande.  
– Inte här, sa mrs Weasley argt, med en hand beskyddande på Harrys arm. Det här är en sjukhusflygel!

I samma ögonblick uppenbarade sig Dumbledore i dörröppningen. Hans resliga gestalt uppfyllde den helt i någon sekund, innan han beslutsamt trädde in i rummet.  
– Vad har hänt? undrade han strängt. – Varför kommer ni hit och stör? Minerva, du förvånar mig, jag bad dig ju bevaka Barty Crouch.  
– Det är ingen idé att bevaka honom längre, Dumbledore! Det har ministern här sett till!

Professor McGonagall såg rasande ut. Snape fyllde i:  
\- När vi informerade Mr. Fudge om att vi hade fångat den Dödsätare som var ansvarig för händelserna i kväll, ansåg han tydligen att hans personliga säkerhet var hotad. Han insisterade på att kalla hit en Dementor, som kunde följa med honom in på slottet. Han tog med sig honom in på kontoret till Barty Crouch …  
\- Jag sa åt honom att du inte skulle gå med på det, Dumbledore! utropade McGonagall. Att du aldrig skulle tillåta en Dementor att sätta sin fot här inne på slottet …

Hon fortsatte att berätta om hur Dementorn, så fort den kommit in i rummet till Crouch, kastat sig över honom och gett honom Dementorskyssen, vilket kort och gott innebar att hans själ sugits ut genom munnen. Nu var han inte längre kapabel till att avge något vittnesmål.

Dumbledore vände sig mot Fudge och stirrade skarpt på honom, men trolldomsministern höll stadigt med båda händerna om sin hatt och försvarade sig:  
\- Det är väl inget mysterium varför han dödade de här människorna? Enligt vad Minerva och Severus har berättat för mig tycks han ha trott att han gjorde alltsammans på Du-vet-vems order!  
– Lord Voldemort gav honom mycket riktigt order om det han gjorde, Cornelius, sa Dumbledore. De där människornas död var inte målet i sig. De ingick bara i den stora planen att återuppliva Voldemort och ge honom hans fulla kraft tillbaka. Planen lyckades. Voldemort har återvunnit sin kropp.  
– Skulle Du-vet-vem ha återvänt? utbrast Fudge. Helt orimligt. Nu får du väl ändå ge dig, Dumbledore!

Jag bara gapade. Trolldomsministern trodde inte på det!

– Som Minerva och Severus säkert har talat om för dig, sa Dumbledore, hörde vi Barty Crouch bekänna allt. Under inflytande av Veritaserum berättade han för oss hur han smugglades ut ur Azkaban, och hur Voldemort - som av Bertha Jorkins fått veta att Barty fortfarande levde - kom för att befria honom från hans far och sen utnyttjade honom för att fånga Harry. Planen lyckades, säger jag ju. Crouch har hjälpt Voldemort att återvända.  
– Nej vet du vad, Dumbledore, sa Fudge med ett skevt leende, du kan väl inte på allvar tro en sådan sak? Crouch kan säkert ha trott att han handlade på Du-vet-vems order, men att ta en sådan galning på orden …  
\- När Harry, miss Silver och Cedric rörde vid trekampspokalen i kväll fördes de direkt till Voldemort, vidhöll Dumbledore. Harry och miss Silver bevittnade lord Voldemorts återfödelse. Jag ska förklara alltihop om du kommer med upp på mitt kontor. Ikväll kan jag inte låta dig fråga ut dem, är jag rädd.

Fudge kastade en blick på mig och Harry, fortfarande med det skeva leendet. Så vände han sig åter mot Dumbledore:  
\- Du menar alltså … att du är beredd att tro på vad de här ungdomarna säger, Dumbledore? Tro dem rakt av?  
– Visst tror jag på dem, sa Dumbledore. Crouch bekännelse, Harrys redogörelse och miss Silvers berättelse stämmer alla överens och förklarar tillsammans allting som har hänt sedan Bertha Jorkins försvann förra sommaren.  
Men Fudge återtog, obehagligt leende:  
\- Så du är beredd att tro att Lord Voldemort har vänt tillbaka bara för att du har lyssnat på en galen mördare och två ungdomar som … ja, för att vara ärlig, Dumbledore … inte är helt pålitliga.  
Vad menade han? Jag stirrade på honom där han stod, mycket rak i ryggen, medan han menande knyckte på nacken åt mig och Harry till. Men Harry verkade förstå för han utbrast plötsligt:  
\- Ni har läst Rita Skeeters skriverier!  
Fudge rodnade lätt, men tappade inte ansiktet, utan fortsatte, vänd till Dumbledore:  
\- Det kanske jag har. Jag kanske har upptäckt att du, Dumbledore, har hållit mycket tyst om vissa fakta både om den här pojken och den här unga kvinnan.

Hjärtat nästan stannade i bröstet på mig.

– Pojken är ju ormviskare, eller hur? Får underliga anfall mest hela tiden. Och den unga kvinnan här bar sig ju åt som en fullständig galning vid tävlingen. Rusade tydligen rakt in i labyrinten, efter vad jag har förstått, utan att vara deltagare där.  
– Jag var tvungen att ta mig in till Harry på en gång, för att hindra honom! protesterade jag. Svartälvorna hade kidnappat mig och jag hade precis fått reda på planen!  
– Kidnappad av svartälvor? Fudge såg sig omkring på de andra med en blick som om de skulle hjälpa honom att hålla en galning lugn. Sedan vände han sig till mig och talade långsamt och tydligt som till ett litet barn:  
\- Hur kom det sig då att ni inte istället kom och varnade någon av oss?  
– Därför att läktaren var på andra sidan och jag visste inte hur mycket tid jag hade för att varna Harry! Allt jag tänkte på var att snabbt få tag på honom!  
– Häckarna i labyrinten är tydligen brända och svedda som en tunnel rakt igenom, sa Fudge strängt. Den unga kvinnan har använt sig av magi som var otillåten i tävlingen. Det har skrivits en del om hennes krafter och att det har experimenterats med dem här på området … men det har hållits väldigt tyst om vilka krafter det gäller och var hon har för bakgrund. Ska vi då lita på vad hon berättar för historier? Eller på pojken, med sina underliga utbrott?  
– Syftar du på de smärtor Harry haft i sitt ärr? frågade Dumbledore kallt.  
– Du medger det alltså? Att han haft attacker, drömmar … hallucinationer?  
– Harry är lika klar i huvudet som någon av oss, Cornelius, sa Dumbledore bestämt, och det är miss Silver också. Hon är utbytesstudent från Sverige och har bedrivit studier i latin och trollformellära hos oss. Vad gäller Harrys ärr har jag en teori om att det ger honom smärtor då lord Voldemort är i närheten eller känner starka och avgörande känslor.

Dumbledore nämnde inte mitt ärr. Sannolikt var det för att skydda både mig och dem från uppmärksamhet. Länken mellan mig och svartälvorna var ju ändå bruten, och det skulle vara katastrofalt om någon började försöka utforska mer om min bakgrund. Dessutom verkade det ju som om Fudge ändå inte ville tro det vi sa - varken om Voldemort eller om svartälvorna.  
– Du får förlåta mig, Dumbledore, sa han nu överlägset, men jag har aldrig hört talas om förbannelseärr som varnar …  
\- Jag såg faktiskt när han kom tillbaka! Det var Harry, som kämpade för att komma upp ur sängen men hölls tillbaka av mrs Weasley. Jag, däremot, kunde resa mig i min fulla längd från sängen, utan att någon hindrade mig.  
– Jag såg exakt samma sak som Harry! sa jag och såg Fudge stint i ögonen. Varför tror ni inte på oss?

Fudge såg överlägset på mig, lät sin blick dröja vid mitt vågiga utslagna hår, långa vita nattlinne och bara fötter.

– Vi kan ge er namnen på Dödsätarna! återtog Harry. Lucius Malfoy …  
\- Han blev rentvådd! protesterade Fudge. En gammal renblodig släkt som donerar en avsevärd mängd pengar till välgörande ändamål!  
– Macnair! fortsatte jag.  
– Samma sak där och han arbetar ju för oss på Ministeriet!  
– Avery … Nott …  
\- Crabbe … Goyle …  
\- Ni upprepar bara namnen på dem som blev friade för tretton år sedan! fräste Fudge. Det kan ni ha hittat i gamla rapporter från rättegångarna, som är offentlig handling. Dumbledore, pojken här berättade ju någon galen historia i slutet på förra skolåret också! Han har fått alltför mycket uppmärksamhet och unga människor är sårbara för sådant, de vill ständigt ha mer och hålla sig i rampljuset … och de drar till sig andra, som tror att de med sitt sköna unga yttre och sin fantasi kan få en del av kakan … han svepte värderande med blicken över mig igen, farligt nära ärret under nattlinnet.

– Voldemort är tillbaka, vidhöll Dumbledore bestämt och försökte fånga trolldomsministerns blick som dröjde vid mig, uppenbart distraherad. Om vi accepterar det och vidtar nödvändiga åtgärder kan vi rädda situationen. Först måste vi ta Dementorerna från Azkaban …  
\- Aldrig! Fudge slet ursinnigt blicken från mig och skrek mot Dumbledore: - Jag skulle bli sparkad direkt!  
– Ni har placerat Lord Voldemorts farligaste tjänare under bevakning av varelser som kommer att börja tjäna honom i samma ögonblick han kontaktar dem, sa Dumbledore. Voldemort kan erbjuda dem fler nöjen än du. Det kommer att bli svårt att kämpa mot honom. Vi måste även skicka sändebud till jättarna, räcka dem en vänskapens hand, för att de inte ska gå över på mörkrets sida.  
– Dumbledore, folk hatar jättarna … Fudge hade nu, långsamt, börjat backa längre och längre bort, medan han sa med låg men tydlig röst: - Om jag gjorde något sådant, vore det slutet på min karriär.  
– Om du gör detta, Cornelius, sa Dumbledore med flammande blå ögon, så kommer du att bli ihågkommen som den modigaste trolldomsministern någonsin.  
Men Fudge stirrade misstroget på honom.  
– Detta är vansinne, viskade han, medan han drog sig ännu några steg åt dörren till.  
– Det verkar som om vi kommit till en skiljeväg, sa Dumbledore stilla.  
– Du går för långt … , började Fudge och tog ett fast grepp om sin trollstav, jag har gett dig för stor frihet här på skolan … med varulvar och halvjättar … om du tänker motarbeta Ministeriet …  
\- Jag tänker endast motarbeta lord Voldemort, sa Dumbledore. Vi förblir på samma sida, om du tänker göra detsamma.  
– Men han kan inte ha återvänt, mumlade Fudge. Det kan han ju bara inte …

Då steg Snape fram, svartklädd och allvarlig som alltid. Hela energin i rummet ändrades. Jag följde honom hängivet med blicken då han drog upp den vänstra ärmen på klädnaden och blottade sin underarm med det mörka märket som orsakat honom och Karkaroff så mycket oro. Fudge backade ännu mer då han såg den svarta, inbrända bilden.

– Där, sa Snape strävt. Där ser du. Mörkrets märke. Det är inte lika tydligt som det var för en timme sen då det lyste svart, men man kan fortfarande se det. Varenda Dödsätare fick det här märket inbränt av Mörkrets herre. Det var ett igenkänningstecken oss emellan och hans medel för att kalla oss till sig. När han rörde vid märket på vilken Dödsätare som helst, betydde det att vi ögonblickligen skulle förflytta oss och dyka upp vid hans sida. Mitt märke har blivit allt tydligare under årets gång. Karkaroffs också. Varför flydde Karkaroff ikväll, tror du? Vi kände båda hur märket brände. Vi förstod båda att han var tillbaka. Karkaroff fruktar hämnden från Mörkrets herre. Han förrådde alltför många av de andra Dödsätarna för att vara säker på att han skulle välkomnas tillbaka.

Jag kunde inte ta ögonen från märket på hans arm, eller från honom. Fudge däremot stirrade med motvilja på det och vände sig sedan till Dumbledore:  
\- Jag vet inte vad du och din personal håller på med, men nu är det nog. Jag kontaktar dig imorgon så får vi diskutera hur skolan ska skötas. Nu måste jag tillbaka.  
– Men, herr minister! utbrast jag spontant och förtvivlat, för jag hade trott att detta Snape avslöjat, om något, inte gick att förneka. Hur kan ni ignorera det professorn visar er? Det går ju inte att blunda för det! Snälla ni!

De båda männen vände sig mot mig. Snapes svarta ögon flammade, djupt från botten, även om hans ansikte förblev orörligt. Fudges ögon, däremot, var som is, och han sa nedlåtande:  
\- Det är inte alla som låter sig förledas av ert oskyldiga yttre. Kan inte någon föra kvinnan till hennes säng? Och, tillade han vänd mot Harry, här är din vinst. Ett tusen galleoner. En stor påse guld landade på Harrys sängbord.  
– Ge dem till Miriam istället, sa han genast.  
– Tack, Harry, men nej, sa jag lika snabbt.

Fudge gjorde helt om och försvann ut genom dörren.

Att visa honom mitt ärr skulle ha varit meningslöst.


	46. Uppdrag

\- Vi har ett stort arbete framför oss, sa Dumbledore så fort dörren hade smällt igen efter trolldomsministern. Är du och Arthur med mig, Molly?  
– Så klart, sa mrs Weasley. Arthur blir en bra kontakt på ministeriet.  
– Jag meddelar honom genast, sa Bill, drog på sig sin mantel och skyndade iväg.  
I tur och ordning fortsatte Dumbledore sedan att ge uppgifter till olika personer i rummet. Professor McGonagall bad han kontakta Hagrid och madame Maxime, och madam Pomfrey fick gå för att ta hand om husalfen Winky, som sedan en tid arbetade på Hogwarts och nu var oerhört förtvivlad efter Barty Crouchs bekännelse. Han hade ju varit son till hennes herre, som hon aldrig upphört att vara lojal mot.  
– Nu, sa Dumbledore sedan, är det dags för två av oss att godta varandra och begrava gamla stridigheter. Sirius, kan du bli till din vanliga skepnad?  
Genast förvandlade sig hunden till människa, vilket fick mrs Weasley att hoppa till. I hennes ögon var han fortfarande en efterlyst mördare.  
– Det är inget farligt, mamma! sa Ron.  
Snape hade blivit mycket blek och såg plötsligt sammanbiten ut.  
– Vad gör han här? frågade han och stirrade iskallt på Sirius, som knöt de magra händerna och tog några rastlösa steg på stället. Han såg tillbaka på Snape med trots i blicken. Jag såg oroligt på dem. Vilken var deras historia? Det visste jag inte.  
Dumbledore såg beslutsamt på dem.  
– Sirius är här på min inbjudan, precis som du, Severus. Jag litar på er båda och jag vill att ni också ska lita på varandra. För tillfället är jag nöjd med att ni inte visar öppen fientlighet. Skaka nu hand med varandra, sa Dumbledore bestämt. Ni står på samma sida. Vi som känner till sanningen måste hålla ihop.

De båda männen gick långsamt och avvaktande mot varandra. Jag lade märke till att Harry tittade tillgivet på Sirius. Snabbt skakade Snape och Sirius hand, men släppte varandra som om de bränt sig.

Jag betraktade allvarligt Snape, medan Dumbledore fortsatte att dela ut uppgifter. Sirius skulle kontakta några som han kallade för den gamla skaran. En lam protest hördes från Harry när Sirius i sin hundskepnad måste ge sig iväg, men han gav upp och förstod.

Så var det min tur att förstå.

Dumbledore såg hastigt på mig och vände sig sedan, med ett ytterst allvarligt uttryck i ansiktet, till Snape, som fortfarande var mycket blek.  
– Om du är beredd, Severus, sa han lågt. Du vet vad jag måste be dig om.  
– Jag är beredd, sa Snape utan att tveka.  
Så såg även han hastigt på mig. För några sekunder mötte vi varandras ögon och jag förstod att det som väntade, vad det nu än var, var oundvikligt. Med all min återstående vilja försökte jag, utan ord, ge honom kraft till det han måste göra. Så vände även han sig om och försvann genom dörren.

Dumbledore var tyst flera minuter innan han sa något mer.

Till slut lämnade även rektorn rummet för att tala med mr och mrs Diggory, Cedrics föräldrar. Innan han gick sa han till mig och Harry att ta ett elixir som skulle ge oss en drömlös sömn. Ingen av oss lydde direkt.

Jag var helt upptagen av tankar på vad det var Snape gjorde på Dumbledores order just nu. Det måste vara något synnerligen svårt, för jag hade aldrig sett någon av dem så allvarlig. Skulle Snape nu gå över som spion på den mörka sidan igen, så som Harry berättat att han varit innan? Det måste vara oerhört farligt. Skulle han nu frivilligt ge sig iväg, med sitt märke brännande på armen, för att möta de där lysande röda ögonen? Den ondskefullt giriga blicken hos den, som utan att blinka lyft sin stav för att tortera och döda såväl trogna tjänare som svurna fiender? Som inte ett ögonblick tvekade att undanröja den, som råkade misshaga honom eller stå i hans väg. Skräcken knöt sig i mig och det blev svårt att andas. Om något hände Snape …

Bredvid mig hade även Harry det svårt. Ingen av oss var fysiskt skadad - madam Pomfrey hade läkt våra sår omedelbart med magi - men det vi båda upplevt hade satt djupa inre spår som aldrig helt skulle försvinna. Från min säng såg jag Rons mamma omfamna Harry, ömt som en mor.  
– Det var inte ditt fel att han dog, Harry, sa hon mjukt.  
– Jag sa till honom att ta pokalen tillsammans med mig … , mumlade Harry. Om vi ändå lyssnat på Miriam ... men jag hann inte förstå …  
Jag tänkte att jag också kunde handlat annorlunda. Varför hade jag inte kommit på tanken att med blicken lyfta pokalen i luften, högt upp från dem? Då hade inget av det här behövt hända. Cedric hade levt fortfarande … men allt hade gått så snabbt, jag hade inte hunnit tänka … och ändå, om jag hade gjort det hade han inte behövt dö …

Tårarna rann igen när jag återupplevde hur Cedric hjälpt mig från andra sidan. Hans insats var det som hade räddat mig. Han hade varit en bra pojke. Det var så fruktansvärt med hans mycket för tidiga och helt meningslösa död.

Bilderna började blandas och snurra i minnet. Dödsätarnas råhet … Voldemorts grymhet mot Harry … Harrys mod … Adrianas död ... Karkaroffs flykt … Hans försök att ta mig med … Snapes räddning ...  
– Miriam, du måste ta ditt elixir.  
Otydligt skymtade jag Hermione vid min säng. Hon hjälpte mig att föra flaskan till munnen. Det sista jag såg, innan sömnen sköljde över mig, var en liten glasburk i hennes hand. En burk med en insekt som surrade i takt med tankarna i mitt huvud, innan de upplöstes i vågor av intet.


	47. Sorg

När jag vaknade ur elixirets drömlösa tillstånd, var sjuksalen lika stilla som sömnen varit. Dess tomhet tycktes ha gått över i rummet. Ingen satt längre bredvid våra sängar och underligt nog kändes det skönt. Det var trots allt jag och Harry som upplevt de avgörande händelserna. Jag betraktade hans sovande profil mot kudden.

Så kom tankarna undan för undan tillbaka och nästan genast hoppade mitt hjärta över ett slag. Snape. En smärta började växa fram inuti på gränsen till det outhärdliga. Var fanns han nu? Hade han kommit tillbaka från uppdraget? Hur riskfyllt hade det varit? Avgörande, så mycket förstod jag. Om man hade återvänt till den mörka sidan, men för sent, var det en stor fara att möta Voldemort, eftersom denne Mörkrets herre helt och hållet saknade empati. Hade man bränt sina skepp hos honom var man förlorad, utan nåd. Om han såg på Snape med de där kalla ögonen och fattade något ondskefullt beslut ...

Men, försökte jag lugna mig själv, Snape hade sagt att han var redo. Det var inga tomma ord, då det kom från honom. Han hade alltid en avsikt med sina handlingar och var oerhört skarp. Vad han än gett sig in på, fanns det en plan för det.

Harry rörde på sig i sängen, så att hans rufsiga lugg föll över på sidan. Så slog han upp sina klara gröna ögon och såg rakt på mig.  
– Hej där, sa han lågt och började sedan treva omkring sig, tills han fann glasögonen på sängbordet och satte dem på näsan: – Här var det tomt.  
– De andra vilar nog nu, sa jag. Eller så är de ute på sina uppdrag.  
Han nickade och vi låg tysta en stund.  
– Allt blir annorlunda nu, sa han plötsligt. Jag har vetat det länge, känt att det skulle komma.  
Jag svalde och tvingade mig själv att säga det:  
– Ändå hade du aldrig behövt möta honom, Harry. Om jag bara tänkt på att lyfta pokalen med blicken från er …  
\- Men det var ju du som fick hem oss därifrån, genmälde Harry. Du fick pokalen att komma till oss. Har du tänkt på det?  
Det var faktiskt en tröst mitt i allt.  
– Vi hjälptes åt alla tre, sa jag. Cedric befriade mig från älvorna, så att jag kunde ta mig till dig.  
– Han var en bra kille, sa Harry med ihålig röst.  
– Det är så orättvist, viskade jag. Harry nickade:  
\- Jag tänker också på det.

Cedric Diggorys föräldrar var mycket olika i sin sorg. Pappan grät stilla, medan mammans sorg var tung och djup men utan tårar. Morgonljuset föll på dem där de satt mellan våra sängar, tomma och liksom urholkade av sin oerhörda förlust.  
De förebrådde oss ingenting alls, utan tackade oss istället för att vi tagit med oss Cedrics kropp tillbaka. Harry försökte ge dem vinsten, som låg på hans sängbord. Varken han eller jag ville ha med pengarna att göra, men tydligen kände föräldrarna precis likadant. De ryggade tillbaka från guldet som om det brändes.

– Jag har tänkt på en sak, sa Harry, när vi återigen var ensamma. Varför tog svartälvorna just dig som gisslan? Hade det med ärret att göra?  
– På sätt och vis … kanske. Men jag tror att de kunde tagit vem som helst egentligen. Dumbledore hade gjort allt för att få tillbaka personen ifråga.  
Han betraktade mig med något forskande i blicken, som om han visste att jag inte sa riktigt allt, men att han lät det vara så. Han visste vad det innebar att vara försiktig med information.  
\- Ja, skyddet runt skolan lär ju förstärkas tiofalt nu, sa han istället. Jag är faktiskt förvånad att hon lyckades ta sig in, även om hon var förklädd.  
Han såg ut genom sjuksalens höga fönster, långt bort i fjärran där solen skymdes av ett blekt dis. Det drog en skugga över hans ansikte och jag kunde se det där sorgsna, som så ofta fanns i hans ögon. Vi visste båda vad det innebar att befinna sig i en begränsad situation, med ett yttre hot som hela tiden tycktes finna nya vägar. Men han hade levt med det mycket längre än jag. Så många år. Jag önskade hett att jag hade kunnat säga eller göra något, som skulle göra hans smärta lättare att uthärda.  
\- Harry, du var … så modig, försökte jag trevande men hörde hur orden föll platt till marken. Han fortsatte att se ut genom fönstret. Så ryckte han sorgset på axlarna och sa nästan likgiltigt:  
\- Jag hade liksom inget val.  
Sedan gav han mig en snabb urskuldande blick och sa:  
\- Men … tack.  
Jag försökte hitta orden:  
\- Du … stod emot honom.  
\- Ja, sa han tyst och såg ut igen. Jag tänkte på mina föräldrar. De flydde inte.  
Efter en stunds tystnad mumlade han:  
\- Det känns okej att prata om det här med dig, eftersom du var med … men det blir jobbigt att prata med alla andra.  
– Dumbledore kanske ber dem att inte fråga oss saker, hoppades jag, som kände likadant som Harry. Att åter behöva upprepa de skrämmande, omvälvande händelserna - kanske otaliga gånger för olika personer - var en tanke som redan nu gjorde mig utmattad. Helst hade jag bara velat vara ensam och inte prata med några människor alls.

Med undantag av en enda person.

Någon som jag mer än längtade efter att få berätta precis allt för.


	48. Återförening

Långa, skygga blickar följde mig i korridoren. Min osynlighet var ett minne blott. Några gick omvägar medan andra passerade extra nära, men gemensamt för alla var att man tittade.

Lugnt försökte jag möta deras ögon och låtsas som om allt var som vanligt. Nu var det lätt att förstå, hur Harry måste ha känt sig efter alla äventyr han varit med om som kommit till allmän kännedom. Vägen ner kändes milslång och kring fängelsehålorna vimlade det av Slytherinelever som stirrade på mig. Ingen ställde dock några frågor. Kanske var det som jag anat, att Dumbledore gett order om att låta oss vara.

Det var bara att återvända till korridoren en stund senare, när det var tomt. Försiktigt tog jag i dörren och den gled genast upp. Våningen lystes upp av matt kvällssol från fönstren och en lätt sommarvind fläktade in. Några pergament på ett skrivbord fladdrade till. Så såg jag silhuetten av honom vid fönstret.

Några sekunder såg vi bara på varandra. Allt omkring oss tycktes hålla andan och till och med den lätta kvällsbrisen utifrån blev stilla.  
– Du kom tillbaka, sa han med bruten röst.  
– Du också. Du klarade det.  
Sedan var jag i hans famn och vi höll varandra som vi aldrig gjort innan - hårt, utan att vilja släppa taget. Utan att låta de mörka och krävande makterna komma nära. 

Märket var oregelbundet, som om den som bränt in det gjort det hastigt, utan smärtlindring eller omtanke. Ett evigt minne från en mörk tid som nu krävde livslång botgöring. Jag strök sakta utmed hans vänstra arm, lät min hand flätas in i hans och lade min andra hand runt den. Han skälvde till och slöt ögonen ett kort ögonblick.  
\- Jag var inte där, viskade han. När de tog dig.  
\- Ingen var där. Ingen kunde ha anat det.  
\- Jag var så fokuserad på att hålla distansen till dig, att jag inte fanns där när du behövde mig.  
\- Ingen visste om planen. De lyckades ju till och med lura Dumbledore. Vi blev alla överlistade, sa jag och smekte hans hand. Vi satt tätt tillsammans och såg ut över sjön genom fönstren, medan kvällssolen sakta sjönk och skuggorna långsamt bredde ut sig.  
\- Hon måste ha anat ett samband mellan oss, sa han tankfullt. Annars hade hon inte tagit just dig.  
\- Ja, hon sa att hon mindes mig från den natten, och att mitt ansikte dykt upp i hennes drömmar. Det fanns fler sidor av länken, precis som vi anade. Hon ville komma åt dig och Dumbledore. Men det verkar som om hon inte visste om mitt ärr eller mina speciella krafter, annars hade hon aldrig bundit mig med vanliga rep och lämnat mig utan uppsikt.  
Det höll han med om: - Hon måste ha trott att du hade samma krafter som en vanlig elev. Men du lyckades alltså fly?  
Han log litet när han sa det och drog mig närmare.  
– Ja, och de vågade väl inte följa efter mig eftersom det var så nära hela tävlingsområdet, så de tog sig till kyrkogården.  
– Och du tog dig in i labyrinten?  
– Ja. med hjälp av det du lärde mig, och jag måste haft tur också, men jag kunde komma förbi en hel del hinder bara genom att bränna mig igenom bladverket. Det var en ordgåta också, men sådant kan jag. När jag nådde fram till Harry skulle han och Cedric precis ta tag i pokalen - samtidigt. Cedric trodde att jag var ett oväntat hinder, och Harry hann inte förstå.  
Snape såg bister ut.  
– Allt hände på några sekunder, sa jag och såg allvarligt upp på honom. De var skolpojkar, på väg att vinna ära åt sina kamrater.  
– Du har rätt, antar jag, sa han resignerat.  
– Det plågar mig att jag inte tänkte på att lyfta pokalen från dem med hjälp av mina krafter. Istället kastade jag mig fram mot Harry för att hindra honom … ungefär som jag gjorde … då, med dig. Och det gick fel … igen. Jag har tänkt på det … den gången, jag kunde bara dragit bort dig … men jag tänkte inte …  
\- Du gjorde vad du kunde just då.  
Han drog mig ännu närmare och sa lågt:  
\- Miriam, när ni kom dit … mötte ni Mörkrets herre?  
– Ja, vi mötte honom. Slingersvans bar honom. Han dödade Cedric … bara sådär. Varför?  
– Han har ingen medkänsla. Kommer man i vägen är det slut. Jag gissar att han ville ha eventuella vittnen ordentligt ur vägen. Och du …  
\- Han tänkte döda mig, men Adriana, svartälvan, räddade mig faktiskt. Hon ville ha mig som gisslan. Han verkade aldrig bry sig lika mycket om det. Hela hans fokus låg på Harry. Det var så hemskt. Han torterade honom …  
\- Så, så. Han vaggade mig sakta och allt vällde över mig, alla minnen som för alltid skulle finnas där inetsade på själens insida. Jag gav efter för mina tårar, rakt in i hans värmande mörker. Han sa ingenting, bara höll mig tills min gråt ebbade ut.

Efter en stund bar rösten igen och jag fortsatte, kände att det var skönt att sätta ord på minnesbilderna:  
\- Harry var så modig. Och så stark. Han stod emot Imperiusförbannelsen. Det är det väl inte många som klarar?  
– Nej, det är sant. Den är mycket svår att stå emot.  
– Och de möttes i duell, man mot man. Harry gick rakryggad in i det. Alla de vuxna Dödsätarna stod runt om, medan älvorna bildade en cirkel utanför, och de bara skrattade … han är bara fjorton år och var helt ensam mot dem.  
Snape bara nickade bekräftande, verkade inte förvånad alls.  
– Det finns grymhet i de här kretsarna som du inte kan föreställa dig, sa han entonigt.  
– Och jag kunde inget göra för att hjälpa honom. När han blev torterad kunde jag inte låta bli att skrika, och då hotade Mörkrets herre Adriana med att döda mig …  
Hans grepp om mig hårdnade och ögonen var nu så svarta att de var bråddjupa. Det plågade uttrycket i dem var tillbaka och jag kände att jag måste spara honom, så jag sa inget mer om hur jag känt utan fortsatte att berätta om duellen. Det var lättare att beskriva vad som hänt då trollstavarna mötts, den oväntade effekten av att de hade samma kärna. Säkert hade han också fått allt beskrivet av Dumbledore. Jag berättade om hur Cedric hjälpt mig och hur vi lyckats ta oss hem, inte utan en viss stolthet över att jag till slut lyckats använda min kraft på pokalen.  
Snape lyssnade tyst och strök sakta över mitt långa hår, lät dess vågor rinna mellan fingrarna.  
– Minns du något av ankomsten? frågade han försiktigt.  
– Nej, men jag drömde att Mörkrets herre dödade Adriana. Det var precis som de andra drömmarna jag haft.  
– Alltså är det mycket sannolikt att det skedde i verkligheten.  
– Ja, det tror jag också. Han behövde någon att hämnas på och då dödade han henne, utan att bry sig om att hon bad om nåd. Jag kommer aldrig att förstå det.  
– Nej, sa han ömt, det kommer du aldrig att förstå. Vad minns du efter drömmen? Du måste ha förlorat medvetandet vid transferensen.  
Jag tänkte tyst på uppvaknandet och på Karkaroff, hur han nu befann sig ensam på flykt undan hämnden från Mörkrets herre. Utan framtid, så länge denna mörka kraft fanns verksam. Han hade angivit så många att det inte fanns utrymme för någon nåd. Fruktan och begär hade drivit honom hela tiden och han fruktade även ensamheten, vilken han trott sig kunna fördriva med att fånga mig med bindande och förförande magi. Det var djupt tragiskt.  
Mina ögon fylldes återigen med tårar. Snape gav mig en vaksam blick:  
\- Hur är det fatt? Vad tänker du på?  
– Karkaroff. Det kan låta väldigt märkligt, men jag tycker synd om honom.  
En sky mörk som ett åskmoln drog över Snapes ansikte och han vände bort blicken. För en sekund såg det ut som om han hade något riktigt elakt på tungan, men så såg han åter på mig och ljusnade något:  
\- Miriam, jag tror att du skulle känna medlidande med självaste Mörkrets herre.  
– Faktum är att jag gör det, sa jag. Han är nog den mest ömkansvärda av oss alla.  
Vid minnet av de röda ögonen blev jag dock alldeles kall inombords: - Men han är oerhört farlig.  
\- Det är han, nickade Snape. Hans ansikte hade plötsligt blivit outgrundligt och jag förstod.  
\- Ditt uppdrag, viskade jag ångestfyllt och knappt hörbart.  
Han höll mina händer beskyddande mellan sina, samtidigt som han milt men mycket bestämt skakade på huvudet:  
\- Ju mindre du vet om det, desto bättre.  
Hans fingrar flätade sig in i mina och han tillade orubbligt:  
\- Inget ont får hända dig.

Gryningsljuset väckte mig, när det föll mjukt över oss i morgondimman där vi låg kvar i soffan framför fönstret. Jag kände hans lugna, jämna andetag. Ännu i sömnen höll han mig. Andäktigt reste jag på huvudet och såg på honom. Det var andra gången jag såg honom sova och det var en nästan högtidlig upplevelse att se hans vilande, utslätade drag. Om det ändå gått att skydda honom från de onda krafterna!  
Tyst vilade jag huvudet mot honom igen och låg där, tills han darrade till och slog upp ögonen.  
– Du är här, mumlade han och slöt sina händer fastare runt mig.  
– Finaste, viskade jag, nästan ohörbart.  
Han tog mitt ansikte och vände det varsamt mot sig.  
– Orkar du? Idag? Klarar du det?  
Jag nickade.  
– Det gör jag.  
Sakta reste jag mig, sträckte på mig i morgonljuset och kom plötsligt att tänka på något. Eftertänksamt svepte jag med handen över mitt högra ben utanpå klädnaden. Snape såg min plötsliga rörelse och konstaterade:  
\- Så länken är bruten nu?  
– Ja, Dumbledore trodde det.  
\- Kraften har du förmodligen kvar. Magisk förmåga brukar som sagt inte gå att avlägsna … Han såg lite beklagande ut.  
\- Ja, jag fick en trädgren att falla efteråt, när … Jag avbröt mig och tystnade, ville inte säga något om Karkaroff igen.  
– Då kan man säga att du går som en vinnare ur det. Behåller krafterna och blir fri från drömmarna, sa han stilla.  
– Ja, viskade jag och insåg plötsligt vad det innebar. Fri från drömmarna.  
En frihet som innebar att jag inte var under uppsikt längre. Det borde varit en lättnad, men istället var det som om något tungt sjönk i bröstet. Jag slog ner blicken för att dölja smärtan.  
– Miriam, sa han plötsligt. Stanna hos mig. Bara de här sista dagarna.  
Försiktigt såg jag upp och mötte djupet i de sammetssvarta ögonen.  
– Är du säker? frågade jag lågt.  
Han log plötsligt sitt retsamma leende:  
\- Så länge du inte försöker laga någon mat, är jag fullständigt säker.  
Vi skrattade båda till och plötsligt sänkte han blicken. Så såg han nästan blygt upp på mig och tillade allvarligt:  
– Stanna, är du snäll.  
Och så tyst att det nästan var en viskning:  
\- Jag tycker om när du är nära.


	49. Förbindelse - Förtroenden - Uppbrott

**Förbindelser  
** Endast en kort tid återstod nu av terminen och redan denna första skoldag efter tredje uppgiften märktes den förändrade stämningen. Man tittade, på både mig och Harry, men vi blev lämnade i fred utan frågor. Stämningen var dämpad på hela skolan, där Cedrics för tidiga död vilade som ett tungt minne i kontrast mot den ljusa sommaren utanför.  
Det var skönt att vara i närheten av Harry, men vi pratade inte om det som hänt. Ron, Hermione och Elvira var precis som sanna vänner ska vara - de kände att det var bäst att låta saker och ting bero, men höll sig hela tiden i närheten. Vi åt tillsammans och satt en stund på skolgården på eftermiddagen.  
– Mamma frågade Dumbledore om du kunde få bo hos oss i sommar, berättade Ron för Harry, men han ville att du skulle tillbaka till Dursleys åtminstone i början.  
Harry såg besviken ut.  
– Hon sa att Dumbledore har sina skäl till det, fortsatte Ron, och vi måste ju lita på honom. Eller hur, Hermione?  
Hon gjorde en liten grimas och återvände till sin bok.  
– Hoppas du kan komma till dem sedan, Harry, sa jag. Han gav mig en tacksam blick.  
Annars sa vi egentligen inte så mycket. Det var som om vi bidade vår tid i väntan på nyheter utifrån. Hermione sneglade mot Durmstrangeleverna, som var utan rektor nu. Krum hade tagit en tillfällig ledning över dem och befann sig nu i centrum av gruppen, där de satt en bit ifrån oss på gräset. Han uppfattade genast Hermiones blick och log mot henne.

Båda hade återvänt tidigt till våningen trots den vackra sommarkvällen. En eld brann i öppna spisen och sjön drömde ljusa drömmar i skymningen. Varenda timme tillsammans kändes värdefull, när man ingenting visste om framtiden.  
– Hur kändes det idag? frågade Snape. Han hade svept en filt om mig och gett mig en stor kopp med rogivande, honungsdoftande te.  
– Det är onekligen speciellt, svarade jag. Alla tittar på mig och Harry men ingen säger något.  
– Albus vet vad han gör, sa Snape. Era inre sår måste få tid att läka. På tal om det, fortsatte han allvarligt, medan han försiktigt såg på mig ur ögonvrån, som om han en tid funderat på hur han skulle lägga fram det: - Jag skulle behöva se på ditt ärr igen. Bara så att vi är helt säkra på vår sak.  
Han såg frågande på mig och jag nickade. Mer försiktigt än någonsin drog han min klädnad åt sidan, så att det vackert läkta ärret blev synligt i kvällsljuset. Men trots hans varsamhet - eller kanske rentav på grund av den - hade det gått som en stöt genom mig. Med bultande hjärta såg jag honom fokusera all sin energi på den säregna blixtformen. Så började han röra med sin trollstav över den, mumlande ord på latin, och jag kände olika sorters varma energier strömma under huden.  
– Jag uppfattar ingen förbindelse längre, sa han eftertänksamt efter en stund, medan han fortsatte.  
Det var något som kändes annorlunda nu. De heta strömmarna stannade inte vid ärret utan började sprida sig i vågor mycket längre än så. Jag slöt ögonen och kände hur de där vågorna helt tog över mitt sinne och allt började susa som sommarvinden i träden utanför. Genom suset hördes svagt mitt hjärtas oroliga bultande, medan hettans vågor blev allt , som från ett långt avstånd, uppfattade jag att han lagt trollstaven åt sidan. Så kände han varsamt på ärret med sina varma, känsliga händer och då slog eldslågor ut i mig.  
Skälvande av längtan blev jag medveten ett kraftigt, krävande ljud genom suset. Ett ljud som bröt in i det och fick det att tystna. En knackning på dörren.  
– Severus!  
Det var Dumbledores röst.  
Snape förde tillbaka min klädnad över ärret. När han reste sig för att öppna dörren, möttes våra blickar en sekund och jag såg elden från den öppna spisen återspeglas i hans ögons svarta djup. Jag försökte lugna min andhämtning.  
Dumbledore trädde skyndsamt in i våningen.  
– Ursäkta att jag stör vid den här sena tiden, Severus, men jag behöver tala med dig i enrum, sa han. Så fick han syn på mig: - Godkväll, Miriam. Han såg från mig till Snape, allvarligt och uppmärksamt, och i hans ögon skymtade jag en djup medkänsla.

De båda männen återvände till våningen en stund senare, mycket allvarliga. Dumbledore såg dock vänligt på mig och sa:  
\- Jag fick en uggla från Leonardus idag om att ditt sista arbete fick högsta betyg.  
Vi drack te tillsammans framför elden under tystnad. Dumbledore berättade att han tänkte vara ärlig gentemot eleverna med sina åsikter angående Mörkrets herre. Han skulle klargöra sin ståndpunkt helt och fullt i avslutningstalet vid den sista stora måltiden.  
– Det kommer att bli blandade reaktioner, sa han och suckade djupt. En del familjer kommer att vara på vår sida medan andra kommer att förneka det som hänt, liksom Fudge gjorde. Ministeriet kommer med all säkerhet att motarbeta oss under nästa skolår, frågan är bara vilka metoder de tänker använda.  
Sedan log han ett blekt leende mot mig.  
– Kanske har vi åtminstone ett problem mindre, sa han, om länken till svartälvorna verkligen är bruten.  
– Allt indikerar det, Albus, sa Snape allvarsamt. Jag undersökte precis ärret mycket noggrant och känner inga spår av förbindelse längre.  
Minnet av det fick mig att ofrivilligt darra till. Dumbledore såg åter från mig till Snape och i den forskande blicken fanns både vemod och värme.  
– Ni har gjort något bra av situationen som uppstod, sa han. Vad som än händer, hur framtiden än blir, kommer det ni gjort i år att fortsätta ge er styrka. Det är jag övertygad om.

Långt efter det att Dumbledore lämnat våningen satt vi kvar framför elden. Allvaret sänkte sig över oss i takt med skymningen och natten.  
– Ditt uppdrag, sa jag. Det är nu det blir riktigt allvarligt igen. Tiden har kommit.  
– Det har den, sa han. Och du vet det. Du förstår att jag måste göra det.  
En silverskimrande minnesbild dök plötsligt upp:  
\- Hinden, sa jag. Du måste hjälpa hinden.  
– Ja, sa han och såg in i elden. Jag måste hjälpa hinden.  
Han vände sig mot mig och viskade:  
\- Tack för att du förstår.  
Jag såg länge på honom.  
– Jag tror jag vet vem det är du skyddar, sa jag lågt. En mycket betydelsefull person.  
– Ja, sa han, du har en god aning om det. Faktiskt vet du långt mer än du borde veta, om ting som ingen annan än Albus har den minsta aning om. Missförstå mig rätt, sa han då han såg smärtan i mina ögon, jag vet naturligtvis att du aldrig medvetet skulle röja några hemligheter. Det har jag läst djupt i dig när du lät mig få förmånen att göra det. Men till ditt själva väsen är du är en känslig och sårbar individ, vilket gör dig till den fina person du är, men kan vara både en styrka och en svaghet. Vi vet inte hur du skulle reagera på tortyr … eller hypnos. Du har aldrig blivit utsatt för någon av de olovliga förbannelserna, och jag skulle aldrig förlåta mig själv om du blev det.  
– Det skulle inte vara ditt fel, genmälde jag. Du lägger ett så stort ansvar på dig själv.  
– Miriam, hör på mig, sa han. – Trots att vi varit mycket försiktiga blev sambandet mellan oss känt. Karkaroff anade det länge, och svartälvan förstod det redan från början, vilket betyder att Mörkrets herre också känner till det och nu kan använda sig av det. Ju mindre du vet om mitt uppdrag, desto säkrare är du. Och jag tänker se till att du är i säkerhet. Det jag inte kunde göra för henne, kan jag göra för dig.  
Vi såg länge på varandra. Det som gjorde det så svårt var att jag förstod hur han kände, eftersom jag själv kände detsamma.  
– Jag vill så gärna kunna göra någonting för dig, brast jag ut. Ge dig styrka, hjälpa dig på något sätt. Jag skulle verkligen ge vad som helst för att få göra det.  
Han tog åter mina händer mellan sina stora, varma och såg mig djupt i ögonen.  
– Det finns något du kan göra för mig, sa han. Mitt kommande uppdrag förutsätter ensamhet. Det kan komma en tid när det blir så svårt, så dubbelt, att ingen kan leva nära mig utan att ständigt befinna sig i livsfara, vilket inte är ett liv jag önskar någon. Och det kan handla om år, Miriam. Vi kommer inte att ge oss förrän Mörkrets herre är besegrad. Men som sagt, det finns något du kan göra för att få mig att stå ut med det jag åtagit mig, det jag måste göra.  
Han tryckte mina händer och fortsatte, medan han höll fast min blick:  
\- Stanna hos mig de här korta dagarna och återvänd sedan till din värld, där du går säker från Mörkrets herre.  
Jag stirrade på honom och skakade på huvudet, ville inte tro att han menade allvar. Men han höll ståndaktigt fast min blick, som om det var sina sista ord han yttrade:  
\- Lev ditt liv …  
Och jag kände det oundvikliga slutgiltigt segra, mörkret som kommit allt närmare och nu slutligen hunnit ikapp oss. Hjälplöst såg jag på honom, in i det sista med hopp om en öppning, en ljusglimt i detta mörker.  
\- Lev ditt liv, upprepade han, med allt vad ett liv borde innehålla. Gör det för min skull, Miriam. Det finns ingen annan som kan ta sig an uppdraget och jag är skyldig att slutföra det. Gör det också för hennes skull. Hon som fick lämna den här världen för tidigt, dödad av Mörkrets herre. På grund av mig …  
Hans ögon slöts i smärta och jag kastade mig i hans famn. Vi höll varandra hårt och nära. Jag snyftade mot hans axel, till sist slagen av insikten att det inte fanns något alternativ. Som i storm vaggade vi varandra fram och åter. När han lade sin kind mot mitt hår, kände jag att även han grät, förtvivlade, dova snyftningar från sitt djupaste inre.  
Det var i den stunden jag lovade mig själv att göra vad han än bad mig om.

 **Förtroenden**  
Det var så varmt nu att vi sökte oss till de svalare platserna under träden. Vinden i skuggan fläktade smeksamt över ansiktet. Att ligga på marken så nära doften av gräs var som att höra jordens stora hjärta slå. Om man ändå kunnat sakta ner hjärtslagen, nu när varje timme, varje minut, varje sekund var dyrbar.  
Harrys dämpade silhuett avtecknade sig mot himlen. Han satt som vanligt fördjupad i tankar och ritade förstrött med en pinne i gräset. Cho satt en bit ifrån oss med sina vänner, men även hon var dämpad. Hon och Harry var inneslutna i var sin sorg, sorgen över Cedric.  
Bredvid Harry satt Ron och såg om möjligt ännu mer dyster ut, då han betraktade Hermione som samtalade ivrigt med Viktor Krum. Hon visade honom en väl förseglad glasburk med några blad och kvistar samt en ilsket surrande insekt inuti. Jag kände igen den där burken från sjuksalen och förstod plötsligt.  
– Tänker du släppa ut henne, Hermione? frågade jag en smula strängt.  
– När vi kommit fram till London om några dagar, sa Hermione lugnt. Det ligger en Krossfribesvärjelse över glasburken. Hon ska få lova att låta snabbcitatpennan ligga ett helt år, så får vi se om hon kan vänja sig vid att hålla sig till sanningen i sina fortsatta skriverier.  
– God journalistik, instämde jag och tillade: - Hermione, jag kommer att sakna dig så mycket.  
– Vi kommer att sakna dig också, sa hon vänligt. Du kommer att bli bombarderad med ugglor, ska du se.  
Då kunde jag äntligen le litet, vid tanken på ugglor på fönsterbrädan till mitt sovrum i mugglarvärlden. Någon sorts hopp fanns, trots allt.

Och hopp behövdes sannerligen. Jag satt i våningen lutad mot hans axel och förstod inte hur det skulle vara möjligt att lämna honom. Det fanns så mycket som jag kanske aldrig skulle få veta. Men jag hade bestämt mig. Jag skulle våga fråga. Hellre våga och vinna än att förbli tyst och inte leva sitt liv fullt ut. Det var vad som gällde för mig hädanefter.  
– Hur kom det sig att du hamnade på den mörka sidan? frågade jag nu. Det var tyst en stund medan orden landade i rummet, en tystnad så lång att jag befarade att bli utan svar. Om igen var det som om allt i omgivningen höll andan. Pergamenten på skrivbordet vid fönstren låg alldeles stilla och den utbrunna askan i öppna spisen var svart och stum som tystnaden.  
Men så började han tala, långsamt och dröjande.  
– Mörkret fanns med redan från början. Det fanns nära i mitt liv och användes mot mig. För att försvara mig behövde jag känna det på djupet, förstå hur det fungerade. Och när jag undersökte mörkret, drogs jag själv mot det, upptäckte de starka och förförande krafter som fanns där.  
– Fanns det ljus?  
– Ja, hon var ljuset. Hela tiden, genom alla år. Men mörkret fanns kvar och det var nödvändigt att försvara sig. Jag kunde inte överge krafterna och blev allt skickligare på att använda dem. Hon tog alltid avstånd från det och så småningom skildes våra vägar. Jag vågade ändå aldrig hoppas … att hon …  
Jag förstod vad han menade. Har man blivit hånad och bortstött upphör man till slut att hoppas, även då man kanske borde göra det. Han fortsatte:  
– Sedan var jag helt utlämnad åt mörkret och fann en gemenskap där, vilket gjorde att jag även anammade deras sätt att se på … människovärde.  
Jag kunde känna hur en svag rysning for genom honom och han såg bort, som om han plötsligt inte kunde möta mina ögon. Länge satt han tyst, innan det slutligen kom, mycket lågt och fyllt av ångest: - Något jag bittert fick ångra, när den som kom i vägen för deras framfart var - hon.  
När jag hörde hur plågad han blev av att minnas ångrade jag att jag lett in honom på de tankarna, men nu var det för sent. Han fortsatte, nästan tvångsmässigt:  
\- Jag försökte hindra dem. Det var då jag kom tillbaka till ljuset och sökte beskydd till henne och de andra, men det fungerade inte. De blev ändå förrådda och han fann dem.  
Rösten bröts och jag såg tårar på hans kinder i det svaga kvällsljuset. Instinktivt smekte jag hans hand och ångrade ännu en gång att jag fått honom att minnas. Jag lade båda mina händer runt hans, som för att skydda honom från det som gjorde ont.  
– Sedan vet du vad som hände, sa han. Alla vet.  
Händelsen, som var så känd att det var något av det första jag fått veta då jag stod inför den här världen, hade varit helt avgörande också för honom.  
Jag iakttog honom försiktigt. Hans blick var tom, nästan glasartad, som om minnena var så smärtsamma att sinnet tömdes. Om det ändå funnits något att säga. Något som kunde lindra smärtan, åtminstone en aning.  
– Du kom tillbaka från mörkret, sa jag trevande. Det är inte många som gör det. Inte fullt och helt, som du.  
– Ändå är det många som tror att jag inte återvänt på riktigt, konstaterade han och såg med ens lite lugnare ut, om än med ett kvardröjande vemod i ögonen.  
– Därför att de inte känner dig på riktigt, vidhöll jag och kände hur marken började bära igen, som efter att ha varit ute på en tunn is.  
Han skakade sorgset på huvudet, såg dröjande på mig men skådade sedan åter ut i fjärran, långt bortom svartsjön och bergen.  
– Miriam, du vet inte vad jag varit med om … då, i den mörka tiden. Om du visste skulle du kanske inte …  
Men nu var det min tur att skaka på huvudet:  
\- Jag vet hur du är nu, sa jag bestämt. Mot mig och mot andra.  
Och så var det. Det måste vara det, som betydde något. Ett stort, varmt lugn spred sig plötsligt inom mig, för detta var något jag kände mig helt säker på. Med mina händer fortfarande beskyddande slutna om hans sa jag:  
\- Det måste få finnas förlåtelse i världen. Annars finns det inget hopp för någon av oss.

 **Kapitel 51 - Uppbrott**  
Stora salen gick helt i sorgens färg. Svarta skynken hängde på väggarna och fick elevernas bedrövade ansikten att verka ännu mer melankoliska.  
– Vid avskedsmiddagen brukar salen vara dekorerad med det vinnande elevhemmets färger, förklarade Hermione för mig, men inte i år, på grund av det som hände Cedric.  
Högtidligt tog jag plats vid lärarbordet bredvid professor Sprout, som var föreståndare för Hufflepuffs elevhem. Hon såg extra allvarlig ut och betraktade hela tiden sina elever med vaksam blick.  
Själv hade jag inte känt Cedric så väl, så jag kände inte sorgen på det sättet. För mig var det den rysliga upplevelsen av hans för tidiga död som satt spår. När vi satt där i det dämpade sorlet mindes jag kyrkogården och hur snabbt allt hade hänt, hur tveklöst Voldemort bara röjt Cedric ur vägen. Han hade också tänkt göra detsamma med mig. Vi hade inte betytt någonting.  
Han hade inte brytt sig om att Cedric betydde så oerhört mycket för andra personer. Jag mindes föräldrarnas sorg och nu såg jag hur Cho satt med tårarna rinnande nerför kinderna. Harry sneglade försiktigt mot henne och jag visste att han också sörjde. Det hade funnits en rivalitet mellan pojkarna, både kring tävlingen och Cho, men vänskapen hade i slutändan besegrat de känslorna.  
Så såg jag att Harry övergått från att se på Cho till att betrakta Snape mycket ingående. Han undrade säkert över vad det var för uppdrag Snape nu skulle utföra. Det jag visste kunde jag inte berätta för Harry, men däremot hade jag talat med Snape.  
– Jag vet att era känslor gentemot varandra är komplicerade, hade jag sagt. Det är frustrerande för dig när Harry bryter mot reglerna och det kan man förstå. Men jag har umgåtts ganska mycket med honom och hans vänner och då har jag lagt märke till att han aldrig glänser på någon annans bekostnad. Tvärtom är han vänlig mot dem som kan bli lite utsatta. Han skulle aldrig ha kunnat göra en sådan sak som de där pojkarna gjorde mot Elvira i höstas. Du vet att jag avskyr när människor beter sig elakt i grupp, och jag har aldrig sett Harry ens i närheten av att utsätta någon på det sättet.  
– Nåväl, hade Snape sagt. Du tenderar ju att se det bästa hos alla.  
Han hade gett mig ett av sina sällsynta leenden.  
– Tänk på det i alla fall, hade jag viskat och lagt armarna om hans hals. För min skull.  
Minnet av oss, av det ljuvliga vi nu hade tillsammans, fanns sida vid sida med den djupa sorgen. Dessa få dagar verkade samla livets alla starkaste känslor av ljus och mörker. Det gick bara att leva en timme i taget just nu.  
Ännu en betydelsefull stund var redan i antågande. Dumbledore reste sig på sin plats och det blev alldeles tyst.  
– Avslutningen på ännu ett skolår, sa han allvarligt.

Dumbledore talade om Cedric, vilken fin person han varit och att hans död påverkat oss alla, vare sig vi kände honom väl eller inte. Alla fick resa sig och dricka hans skål. Det snyftades på många håll i salen och bland Hufflepuffeleverna grät många öppet nu.  
Så talade Dumbledore åter och alla vände sig mot honom.  
– Ni har rätt att få veta vad som förorsakade Cedrics för tidiga död, sa han stilla.  
Det blev dödstyst i salen.  
– Cedric Diggory, sa Dumbledore högt och tydligt, blev mördad av Lord Voldemort.  
Eleverna stirrade på honom och på varandra och ett sus av bestörta viskningar hördes. Jag kunde känna hur skräcken spred sig i rummet. De visste inte vad de skulle tro. En del trodde ju att det Harry och jag berättat var sant medan andra var lika övertygade om att det _inte_ var det. Genom myllret av oroliga rörelser uppfattade jag Malfoys ansikte. Han satt fullkomligt lugn och tillbakalutad med sin bägare, med Crabbe och Goyle på varsin sida.  
Dumbledore väntade tills oron lagt sig och fortsatte sedan att tala om att trolldomsministeriet inte ville att detta skulle komma fram, och att en del föräldrar kunde bli upprörda.  
– Men jag anser att sanningen bör sägas, sa han. Det vore en skymf mot Cedrics minne att dölja orsaken till hans död, som om det skulle varit en olycka eller ett misstag han gjorde.  
Eleverna såg fortfarande chockade ut och de tittade hjälpsökande på Dumbledore, som återtog:  
\- Det finns ännu två personer som måste nämnas i detta sammanhang. Den förste är naturligtvis Harry Potter, som lyckades undkomma Lord Voldemort och riskerade sitt liv då han förde Cedrics kropp tillbaka. Han visade ett mod som få vuxna trollkarlar visat gentemot Voldemort, och för detta vill jag hylla honom.  
Dumbledore skålade med Harry och de flesta eleverna gjorde detsamma, dock inte många vid Slytherinbordet runt Malfoy och hans närmaste kumpaner.  
– Den andra, sa Dumbledore, är Miriam Silver.  
Jag hajade till och var inte alls beredd när allas blickar vändes mot mig.  
– Miriam hade fått reda på planen och försökte hindra pojkarna från att via pokalen förflyttas till platsen där Lord Voldemort väntade. Istället fördes hon själv med och blev utsatt för stor fara. Hon hjälpte Harry att återvända med Cedrics kropp. Även Miriam visade mod och handlingskraft, så nu dricker vi hennes skål.  
De flesta eleverna skålade nu också, med undantag av desamma från Slytherin, men jag såg bara på en enda person i salen. Våra ögon möttes över allas blickar och han höjde sin bägare mot mig. Han, som lärt mig allt det som gjort det möjligt att ta sig in i labyrinten. Som fått mig att våga ta risker. Som fått mig att börja leva helt och fullt.  
Han borde också ha hyllats.

Ungdomarna skulle åka med Hogwartsexpressen samma dag. De väntade i det strålande solskenet framför skolan på vagnarna som skulle köra dem dit. Mitt bagage skulle också med deras tåg till London, men själv skulle jag resa med ett mugglartåg tidigt följande morgon.  
Eleverna från Durmstrang och Beauxbatons gjorde sig också redo för avfärd. Krum skulle ta ledningen över Durmstrangskeppet nu när Karkaroff inte längre var med. Den artonårige pojken såg mycket vuxen och allvarlig ut, då han kom för att säga adjö och bad att få prata ensam med Hermione. De försvann iväg medan Ron kastade långa blickar efter dem.  
Hans känslor kunde inte varit mer uppenbara om han så hade ropat ut dem. Jag hade på tungan att säga något till honom om det, men vid närmare eftertanke - vad skulle man säga? Ungdomarna skulle nog reda ut sina innersta känslor så småningom.  
Harrys gröna ögon såg mycket sorgsna ut. Liksom jag ville han väl förmodligen inte tänka på ögonblicket då tåget kom fram till London.  
– Du kan väl skicka en uggla till mig, Harry, sa jag. Om hur allt blir i sommar. Så jag vet om och när du får komma till Rons familj.  
– Okej, sa han. Så kikade han på mig under sin rufsiga lugg.  
– Du vill inte heller härifrån, va?  
Jag skakade på huvudet och såg bort, kämpade mot tårarna.  
– Miriam, sa Harry lite försiktigt och såg trohjärtat på mig. Tack för … du vet. För allt.  
– Tack själv, Harry, du är helt … otrolig, men det vet du, va?  
Fast jag tvivlade på att han faktiskt insåg det.  
Vi gav varandra en blyg kram.  
– Hoppas posten funkar till mugglar … jag menar, ugglan, hoppas ugglan funkar. Att skicka, menar jag, stammade jag och kunde bitit av mig tungan, men Harry tycktes inte ha märkt något.  
– Jag _ska_ skriva, sa han och log. Oroa dig inte för mig.

Skymningen och fackelskenet lyste upp lärarnas allvarliga ansikten och förstärkte den oro som kunde anas i deras spända drag. Vi satt vid den avslutande supén i Dumbledores våning.  
– Nästa läsår kommer jag att behöva er alla som undervisar här, sa han. Vi måste veta var vi har varandra nu när de mörka tiderna är tillbaka.  
– Ministeriet kommer med all säkerhet att vilja lägga sig i både det ena och det andra, sa professor McGonagall bistert, och vi lär inte kunna hindra dem, men vi måste ändå vara tydliga med vilka värderingar vi står för.  
– Väl talat, Minerva, sa Dumbledore. Det du säger är viktigt för oss alla även om vissa av oss kommer att arbeta mer aktivt. Dessa av oss kommer att behöva ett högkvarter och jag har en idé om var. Jag återkommer med information, när jag pratat med den berörda personen.  
Snape satt mitt emot mig men det var något ovanligt med honom denna kväll. Hans vanliga pokeransikte fanns inte där. Vanligtvis vid sådana här tillfällen var han alltid oerhört fokuserad, men nu gled hans blick ideligen mot mig, och det var inte bara elden från facklorna som återspeglades i hans ögon.  
– Vi kommer alla att ha olika roller och uppdrag, fortsatte Dumbledore och tittade menande på Snape, som motvilligt tog ögonen från mig. Dumbledore såg från honom till mig och sa sedan mjukt:  
\- Tidigt imorgon lämnar miss Silver Hogwarts område. Vem åtar sig överföringen?  
– Det gör jag, sa Snape blixtsnabbt innan någon hann öppna munnen. – Lämna det åt mig, Albus.  
Han såg på mig igen och jag såg tillbaka. Som från ett långt avstånd hörde jag att de andras samtal fortsatte, men allt hamnade i bakgrunden av de enorma strömmar av energi som drog mig in i hans ögons svarta djup. Ett djup från vilket jag inte ville återvända. Som om alla universums lagar och krafter drog oss mot varandra.  
Varför var livet så ironiskt? Min önskan var att göra honom lycklig, men nu kändes det som om det enda han verkligen bad mig om, var det enda som var omöjligt att göra.


	50. Gryning

Första juli. Första dagen på ett liv som var ett oskrivet blad framför mig. En fortsättning jag inte kunnat - inte på något vis stått ut med - att tänka på. Denna tidiga timme var, liksom första november förra året, insvept i ett tätt silkesmjukt dis. Det var sommarens morgondimma som bredde sitt täcke över marken innan allt skulle skingras för solens värme. Egentligen var det bara den omgivande grönskan och den något varmare luften som skilde denna sista dag från den första. Cirkeln var sluten, även om allt skeende, ur många aspekter, bara börjat.

Nu visste jag vem den mantelklädda mannen framför mig var. Jag visste om hans livs stora sorg och vilket uppdrag som till följd av den drev honom vidare, tätt sammanlänkat med själva han själ, vars like vad gällde mod aldrig skådats. Hur ljuvligt hade det inte varit att kunna få vara en styrka för honom, hjälpa honom att fortsätta sitt kall med vetskapen om att det fanns någon som ville honom väl.

Vi stod så nära att vi såg varandra tydligt trots den kompakta dimman. Han betraktade mig uppmärksamt.  
– Är du redo att sluta ögonen? frågade han mjukt.  
Till svar slöt jag dem.  
– Kom närmare, viskade han och kort därefter stod vi tätt tillsammans på den övergivna landsvägen vid ruinen som var dold bakom den tillbommade höga grinden. Det var tyst i det ensliga dimlandskapet runt omkring oss, med undantag av enstaka ljud från de uppvaknande fåglarna. Saknaden av Hogwarts trolska omgivning kom för stunden i bakgrunden, eftersom han fortfarande fanns med mig.  
Och nu gällde det. Jag tog mod till mig:  
\- Det är en sak jag gärna vill säga dig innan vi skiljs åt, men det är svårt att våga.  
– Miriam, sa han bestämt, när det gäller mig behöver du aldrig vara rädd.  
Han slöt mina händer mellan sina varma, som så många gånger förr. Kraft strömmade från hans fasta grepp. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och såg upp honom:  
\- Hon måste ha älskat dig.  
Hans händer om mina skälvde till och ögonen blev bråddjupa, men han fortsatte att oavvänt se på mig.  
– Kanske inte på exakt samma sätt som du älskade henne, vidhöll jag med darrande röst, men hon måste ha älskat dig.  
Så många känslor bröt fram i hans ögon, skiftningar som tycktes utkämpa en vild inre strid. Så frågade han entonigt:  
\- Hur kan du vara så säker?  
– Därför att, sa jag och tryckte hans händer, när man får förmånen att lära känna dig väl och veta hur du verkligen är … så är det en omöjlighet … att inte älska dig.  
Vi var så nära nu, med våra händer tätt sammanflätade mot mitt bultande hjärta, precis under silvermånen i länken runt min hals.

Vad ska man göra när man vet i sin själ att något är moraliskt rätt och riktigt, men alla naturliga och fysiska lagar ropar motsatsen? När allt man vill är att komma ännu närmare, att till slut ge efter och låta sig dras in i det djup som drar och kallar på hela ens innersta väsen?  
– Miriam, hördes hans röst mot min kind.  
– Ja? viskade jag andlöst.  
– Miriam, om våra läppar rör vid varandra, kommer jag inte att kunna låta dig gå.

Och jag visste, säkrare än någonting annat i livet, att detsamma även gällde mig.


End file.
